


记忆重塑

by lexdivina



Category: The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Identity Issues, M/M, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 76,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexdivina/pseuds/lexdivina
Summary: 侯特瑙火山第一次喷发后，黛莉雅和崔斯特没有去路斯坎，而是按照黛莉雅原本的打算去了无冬城，恰好遇到此时正依照阿莱格尼的命令在无冬城内完成任务的恩崔立。然而，在崔斯特的概念里，身为人类的恩崔立早该寿终正寝，加上种种其他原因，卓尔游侠并没有认出面前的半阴魂就是他曾经的宿敌，这反而给了他一个正视自己的机会。





	1. Chapter 1

在和黛莉雅吵架后的第三个小时，崔斯特还是追进了无冬森林。

 

并不是说他就这么让步了；他已经作出了太多让步——崔斯特本想去路斯坎寻找打探贾拉索的消息，确认这位亦敌亦友的故交是否真的死在了刚特格瑞姆的熔岩巨坑里，黛莉雅却坚持要来无冬城，因为塞尔法师席洛拉·萨尔穆就在无冬城外的森林里。

 

他不难理解她的仇恨，却也不想看到她被仇恨驱使，被复仇的狂热渴望遮蔽理智。正因如此，当黛莉雅刚刚抵达无冬城就要立即前往无冬森林寻找席洛拉时，崔斯特坚决表示反对，说他至少也要先花上几天时间帮助无冬城的市民们重建这座在十余年前惨遭火山埋葬的城市。

 

黛莉雅显然难以反驳他高尚的动机，特别是在崔斯特告诉她布鲁诺生前也有此希望的情况下。

 

就算这样，倔强的精灵还是不肯轻易服软。

 

“我们分头行动好了。那个塞尔女巫的死绝对有助于无冬城的振兴。”她咬着牙丢下最后一句，长靴的硬跟在酒馆的木地板上踏出响亮的一声，转身离开了。

 

黛莉雅固然武技高强，毕竟还是势单力薄，席洛拉麾下却有无数走狗。这位塞尔女术士对黛莉雅的仇恨绝不下于黛莉雅对她的仇恨——崔斯特不敢想象精灵战士落入敌手的下场。

 

他担心她，尽管黛莉雅一定会对此嗤之以鼻。

 

追踪森林里的足迹对卓尔游侠来说原本并非难事，只可惜黛莉雅远比常人轻盈，加上崔斯特又不知道她从哪个方向上进入森林，导致这场搜寻毫无头绪。他沿着一串串杂乱无章的脚印走进丛林深处，却只遇到了几名在林间闲逛的阿斯莫德信徒。

 

从好的一方面来说，这群魔鬼教众的战斗技巧既没有高到让崔斯特为黛莉雅感到担心的地步，又胜过那些沿着商道打劫旅人的土匪马贼。刚特格瑞姆一战已经过去了数周，崔斯特终于重新体会到了一丝来自于战斗的残忍快感。

 

渐渐地，崔斯特小跑起来，肌肉的控制和步伐的平衡都近乎完美，思维则近乎空明。他沉浸在挥舞双刃的畅意之中，几乎将他的精灵同伴抛到了脑后——卓尔隐约感到一丝愧疚，但这种情绪很快就消失得无影无踪。

 

直到他听见远处传来一阵阵激烈的打斗声为止。

 

仿佛猛然惊醒一般，卓尔立即放轻了脚步。茂密的森林遮蔽了战斗发生的确切位置，但崔斯特依然听出了不少信息——三个连连诅咒的阿斯莫德信徒，和他们孤身一人的对手。意识到自己很可能终于找到了黛莉雅，崔斯特立即向声源跑去，打斗声掩盖住了他可能发出的任何噪音。

 

很快，战斗场景远远映入眼帘。

 

令人惊愕的是，被围攻的战士并不是黛莉雅——崔斯特绝不会错过她引人注目的服装和武器——更令人惊愕的是，这名战士的能力显然不在黛莉雅之下。因为就在崔斯特跑过来的短短几秒钟之内，已经有一个信徒尖叫着倒在了地上，呻吟不止。不但如此，战场之外还躺着另外一个纹丝不动的信徒，显然早已丧命。

 

难道是无冬移民中另一个武艺高强的冒险者？因为崔斯特和黛莉雅在城中停留的时间还不够长，才没听到市民议论他的名号？

 

卓尔的动作慢了下来，躲在树木投射下的阴影中，缓缓靠近。

 

那个战士身材矮小，比围攻他的三个阿斯莫德信徒都要矮得多，很可能是一名精灵或一位女性。他右手握着长剑，左手里则是一把短刀，战斗方式和崔斯特颇为相似。随着观察的深入，卓尔不由停住了脚步。难以名状的震惊将他钉在原地。

 

不如说，太过相似了。

 

在遇到黛莉雅之前，在徒劳而漫长的搜索之旅中，某种黑暗而嗜血的情绪悄然滋长，常常会趁着夜色降临在卓尔身上。曾有多少次，他在自己幻想出来的敌阵中尽情杀戮。敌人的面孔往往一团模糊，只有那些陪伴了他上百年的招式被他清晰地记在心里。格挡、突刺、挥砍、回旋，就像呼吸一样自然。

 

崔斯特望向远处那名酣斗中的战士，仿佛看到了幻象中的自己。

 

他的左手剑隔开从左侧刺来的短矛，右手剑快速出击，自下而上三次刺向从右侧逼近的敌人——一个常见的套路，却被他用得无懈可击。左手剑顺势贴上矛身向下翻转，左边的信徒差点因此而丢掉了武器，不得不立即后退调整。他佯装要追，却又猛然转过身来，趁着右手边的敌人防备松懈的短短一瞬间划开了他的喉咙。

 

诡异的熟悉感让崔斯特感到一阵恍惚，仿佛置身梦中。他情不自禁地像战场靠近，完全是靠着本能才继续保持潜行，没有直接暴露了自身的位置。

 

在那名战士身后，第三名阿斯莫德信徒向他掷出短矛。他甚至没有回头，只在最后一刻微微侧身，用短刀勾住矛头的装饰，改变了它的方向，将它掷向原本站在他左手边的敌人。对方应声而倒。

 

当战斗变成了一对一的局面时，巨大的差距让它看起来就像一场猫捉老鼠的游戏。而那个战士也的确像只猫——像某种致命而优雅的猛兽。不同的是，他似乎并没有戏耍敌人的心情，用致命的精准迅速结束了最后一名魔鬼信徒的性命。

 

崔斯特长舒一口气——直到这时，他才惊讶的发现自己屏住了呼吸。他的姿态放松下来，落叶在他脚下发出一声轻柔的响动。

 

那名战士突然转过头来。

 

崔斯特不敢相信他竟然有此耳力。但等他眨了一下眼后，对方已经变了位置——他绕开了隔在他们之间的树木和山石，目光刺向卓尔，两人之间再无阻隔。

 

他看清了他——一个男人，黑发、黑衣、黑色的双眼。不仅如此，他身上还有某种更黑暗的东西。他站在那里，像长鞭在空气中撕开的裂口，疏离又阴郁。

 

熟悉感卷土重来，更甚于前。崔斯特觉得仿佛有无数震耳欲聋的声音在他耳边中尖叫，又觉得大脑一片空虚。他的头好像要被塞爆了，却什么都没有思考，而周围的一切似乎也静止了下来。

 

不知过了多久——也许只是一瞬间，因为对方一动没动，连刀尖垂下的角度都丝毫没有改变——崔斯特终于慢慢回过神来。无数思绪飞速盘旋，但他还是无法移动。恍惚间，他隐隐意识到自己想起了什么人，但他同时知道自己想错了。

 

因为那个人早已死了。

 

就算他犯下的恶行没有早早报应到他身上，他也该在五十年前寿终正寝了。

 

尽管如此，崔斯特还是忍不住从面前的战士身上搜寻着他的影子。

 

**黑发、黑衣、黑色的双眼。**

 

一阵脚步声从远处传来，迅速逼近。

 

像石子投入平静的湖面，波纹荡漾开来，世界开始重新运转。

 

男人终于垂下刀尖，重心移到一只脚上。不知为何，崔斯特知道他马上就会转身，准备逃跑。

 

“崔斯特！”黛莉雅的声音传入耳中。

 

 **不要移开视线，不能让他跑掉。** 卓尔如此思索，眼珠却本能地飘往黛莉雅的方向。他立即收回目光，但那个男人已经消失了。

 

像一道没有重量的、仅仅来自于回忆深处的阴影，只有地上的尸体证明着他的确出现过。

 

“哇哦，这也是你杀的？”黛莉雅走到他身边，显然是把地上的五具尸体当成了崔斯特的战果，“看来你回心转意，决定和我一起寻找席洛拉了？”

 

她的话像风一样从耳边飘过，崔斯特几乎没能理解。他依然搜寻着那个并不存在的背影。

 

“在看什么？”黛莉雅挑起眉毛。

 

“他跑了。”崔斯特喃喃地说。

 

“哦？那我们一起追？”精灵女子露出一个嗜血的微笑，“也许是跑去给席洛拉报信的。”

 

“不，他不是阿斯莫德信徒。”崔斯特终于收回视线，转头望向同伴，“实际上，这些崇拜魔鬼的家伙都是他杀的。”

 

黛莉雅敛起笑容。“所有都是？”

 

“至少是其中三个。”崔斯特说，“你有没有听无冬市民提到过武艺如此高强的冒险者？”

 

“没有，也未见得有多高强。”精灵女子啐向地面，咬着牙说，“而且让我告诉你，那不是什么冒险者。那是阴魂。他们从十年前开始就以屠杀阿斯莫德信徒为乐。”

 

“但他看上去并不是阴魂……”崔斯特刚要争辩，声音却渐渐弱了下去；他想起了笼罩在那个男人身上的不自然的黑暗。“我们应该回城打听一下。”他说。

 

“谁能想到大名鼎鼎的崔斯特·杜垩登竟然如此缺乏斗志，只想龟缩在城墙的保护之下？”黛莉雅讥讽道。

 

崔斯特不为所动。

 

“他只是并不缺乏理智罢了。”卓尔反驳，“搜集信息、制定战术，最后才开始行动——比起冲动行事来，哪种选择的胜算更大简直不言自明。”

 

黛莉雅瞪着他。

 

“何况我说过，如果你只是为了复仇，我绝不会加入你。”卓尔说道。

 

“你觉得我只是复仇？”黛莉雅怒气冲冲地反问，“你觉得无冬城的居民没有因为这群魔鬼信徒的出没而受到骚扰？你觉得席洛拉仅仅会因为我们挫败她的计划就收手不干？”

 

“我知道你还有更高尚的目的，所以我才会放弃前往路斯坎的计划。但你我都知道你几个小时前冲出城来的时候究竟是抱着什么目标。”

 

崔斯特凝视着黛莉雅蓝色的双眼。

 

“我需要你冷静下来。”他说。

 

倔强的精灵女子终于缓缓点了点头。


	2. Chapter 2

酒馆的老板对他足够热情——短短几个月前，崔斯特和布鲁诺还在同一间酒馆里下榻过；酒馆里的酒客也对他充满善意——无冬城城主曾差人来找他，想要亲自接待这位著名的卓尔英雄，只可惜崔斯特当时还在无冬森林里寻找黛莉雅。他们七嘴八舌地回答他的问题，纷纷表示无冬城里并不存在武艺与崔斯特·杜垩登不相上下的战士。

 

黛莉雅忍不住直翻白眼。

 

“谁叫你刚一来就出城了呢？”崔斯特调侃道，“多在城里留几天，他们很快就会认识一位足以和崔斯特·杜垩登匹敌的战士了。”

 

黛莉雅勾起嘴角，却并未直接回应。

 

“我告诉你了，你看到的是阴魂。”她说。

 

“也可能是一位暗中保护无冬城的英雄，或是恰好和无冬城有着共同敌人的冒险者。”崔斯特猜测。

 

黛莉雅对此嗤之以鼻。

 

“我们应该找到他——招募他，他会得到安全的居所和市民的尊重，无冬城也会得到更好的保护。”崔斯特继续说了下去。

 

“你那种天真的乐观有时候真让人震惊，崔斯特。”黛莉雅嘲讽道。

 

崔斯特微微一笑。但他知道那并不是因为乐观。或者“乐观”也是部分原因，但它更多只是一种借口。就像黛莉雅对席洛拉的复仇。自私的目标，可能带来崇高的结果。

 

他必须得到确认。他需要有谁来亲口告诉他，不，那个男人并不是崔斯特以为的人。

 

“好吧，那我们去找他。但我有个条件。”黛莉雅说，“如果他不是阴魂，你大可以招募他当你的骑士。如果他是——我们必须杀了他。”

 

杀了那个男人的可能性让崔斯特没来由地感到一阵颤抖。

 

“怎么？你难道连阴魂也想招募？”黛莉雅蓝色的双眼里燃起怒火。

 

“当然不。”崔斯特心不在焉地说，更像是在劝服自己，“如果他是阴魂——我们就杀了他。”

 

就这样，他们在第二天一早再次动身，进入无冬森林寻找那个男人的下落。

 

和前一天一样，搜寻过程漫长而艰难。他们回到崔斯特前一天遇到那个男人的地点，在跟出不到半哩之后就彻底断了线索。到后来，他们几乎就是在森林里乱逛了，将挫败的怒火发泄在偶尔遇到的阿斯莫德信徒身上。

 

时间渐渐逼近正午，好运姗姗来迟地降临到了他们身上。纯属机缘巧合，卓尔发现了一串非常新鲜的脚印，而在这串显然属于阿斯莫德信徒的脚印之上，他看到了一名身手敏捷的战士留下的痕迹。如果他没有猜错，某个小型巡逻队刚刚路过这里，紧跟在他们身后的正是昨天那个屠杀追捕魔鬼教众的男人。

 

所以，只要顺着巡逻队的脚印走下去，他们不难找到目标。而追踪一群狂信徒显然要同意得多，几乎算得上是个不可能失败的任务。

 

两个同伴放弃了回城吃午饭的想法，打起精神追了过去。

 

不出所料，半个小时后，他们就听见隐隐传来的打斗声从前方传来。

 

“直接上。”黛莉雅把柯扎之针折成四段，舞成一对连枷，“不是阴魂就上前帮忙，是阴魂就一起干掉。”

 

不等崔斯特回答，精灵已经迈开脚步跑了起来。崔斯特只得拔出双刀跟了上去。

 

也许这样更好。如果由他来选择，也许他会临阵退缩。

 

冲上一道低矮的山丘，黛莉雅和崔斯特猛然发现战斗已经近在眼前，距离他们只剩下不足一百码的距离。

 

没错，还是昨天那个男人。

 

突然之间，崔斯特的心脏开始疯狂敲打他的胸膛。

 

黑发、黑衣、黑色的双眼。挥舞着两把兵器像旋风一样在三个狂信徒中间周旋。但他身上似乎有什么地方不一样了。不是因为他正居于守势节节后退——他很可能早已意识到了崔斯特和黛莉雅的靠近，试图脱离战局转身逃跑——而是因为他的样子。

 

在正午的充足阳光下，他浅褐色的皮肤看起来惨白而灰败，几乎不像是活人。

 

更像是——

 

“——阴魂！”黛莉雅放声尖叫。

 

三个阿斯莫德信徒一齐向她望来。

 

那个阴魂却没有。他一剑刺中一名魔鬼信徒的小腿，迅速退向后方，拉开距离准备逃跑。

 

黛莉雅已经冲了上去。

 

“我认识他！他是灰影！阴魂的头号战士！”怒火将她的声音撕扯得近乎疯狂，“杀了他！崔斯特！”

 

转瞬之间，面前的情势变得一片混乱。三名狂信徒显然认出了他们早已转投敌阵的前任同伴——席洛拉恨之入骨的叛徒。理论上，他们的敌人又多了一个；事实上，这两个敌人却以他们无法企及的水准打成了一团：黛莉雅的狂乱攻势令灰影不得不转身招架，连枷打在长剑和短刀上，迸出一串刺眼的电光。精灵俯身避过灰影横扫而至的长剑，将科扎之针重新接成一根长棍，扫向阴魂的下盘。灰影顺势滚倒在地，消失在一棵树后。当他从树干的另一侧重新出现时，阴魂已经稳稳站了起来，长剑刺向黛莉雅的胸口。

 

精灵正要躲闪，灰影却猛然扭转了进攻的方向——一个魔鬼信徒自以为找到了破绽，挥舞着权杖从背后向灰影扑来，阴魂不得不转身应对。然而，正当黛莉雅想要趁机进攻时，另一个阿斯莫德信徒也从右侧对她发起了攻击。

 

三群彼此为敌的对手就这样混战在了一起。

 

“崔斯特！”黛莉雅叫道。

 

一道银光闪过，陶玛里穿心弓的魔法箭矢射穿了一名魔鬼信徒的前胸。他低头看了看从胸口的洞里升起的青烟，缓缓栽倒在地。

 

黛莉雅把长棍断成三截，重新扑向阴魂，而后者也刚刚切开了另一名魔鬼信徒的喉咙。

 

崔斯特呆呆地看着。情势似乎对阴魂不利，也许是因为他担心崔斯特会出手干涉，一心只想逃跑的缘故。那个男人——灰影——不断向卓尔望来，脸上的表情难以揣摩。

 

突然，黛莉雅一抖手腕，科扎之针变成了四根彼此相连的短棍。她借着转身的劲势对准阴魂抽出棍鞭。灰影勉强闪过，一秒钟前站立的地面被砸出了一个闪着电光的大坑。然而，这一击也给狼狈躲避的灰影带来了些许优势。扬起的尘土暂时阻隔了黛莉雅的视线，灰影立即后退，眨眼间已经跳上了三十尺外的一棵树，踩着树枝向森林深处跑去。

 

黛莉雅发出挫败的怒吼。

 

“崔斯特，你在干什么？”她边追边叫。崔斯特梦游一般跟了上去，却依然没有拔出双刃。

 

就在这时，阴魂的步伐突然踉跄了一下，竟然从树上掉了下来——对一个像他一样伸手灵活的人来说，这种失误简直不可思议。凭着常人难以企及的平衡，灰影在半空中调整了身形，才没有一头栽倒在地面上。他双脚落地，继续跑向前方。

 

这时，崔斯特才发现灰影的脚踝上钉了一枚细小的十字弓矢。他环顾四周，发现之前那个被阴魂刺中了小腿的阿斯莫德信徒正坐在一棵树下，举着一把轻型手弩。混乱的局面令他们暂时忘记了这个漏网之鱼。

 

崔斯特拉开陶玛里，一箭射穿了他的脑袋。

 

当他重新转回头去的时候，黛莉雅已经再次扑到了灰影身边前，箭伤打破了二人之间不相上下的实力对比，精灵发起一串令人眼花缭乱的猛攻，然后高高挥起被她重新拼成了一条长棍的科扎之针。

 

“不！”崔斯特不可抑制地大叫。在他意识到自己的真正目的之前，卓尔已经拉开了陶玛里穿心弓，接连几箭射向黛莉雅和灰影头顶的繁茂树冠。黛莉雅发出难以置信的咆哮；科扎之针吸收了魔法箭矢的部分能量，在空中释放出一串串劈啪作响的电弧。更多箭矢在树枝间炸开，无数落叶如暴雨般簌簌而下，断裂的树枝落在科扎之针周围的电弧上，伴随着接连不断的脆响炸裂成一片片细小的木屑。

 

尘埃落定之后，阴魂已经不见了。

 

“为什么？”黛莉雅咬着牙问道。她向卓尔走来，全身都在炽烈的怒火中不断颤抖。

 

崔斯特不知该如何作答。

 

她的手指紧紧握住长棍，因为攥得太用力而指节发白。如果不是因为卓尔到现在都没有拔刀，她很可能已经向他发起了攻击。

 

“你答应过，如果他是阴魂就杀了他！他不仅是阴魂，还是阴魂的头号战士——”黛莉雅的声音哽住了。她右颊上的蓝紫色刺青不断流转，组成一只弓着脊背的山猫——每当她陷入狂怒时都会这样。山猫向她同样纹着刺青的头侧踱去，消失在她右耳后方，如同猎手的身影隐没在山石之间。她难以置信地摇了摇头，随着这个动作，山猫又从她左耳后侧绕了出来。它短暂停留在她的左颊上，随着无声的咆哮露出利齿，然后迅速窜上她的前额，顺着她那股红黑相间的发辫消失在了她的脑后。

 

“但是……”卓尔犹豫着开口，却根本想不出理由。

 

黛莉雅狠狠给了他一耳光。

 

“你我之间到此为止。”精灵女子一字一顿地说，“我绝不会和姑息阴魂的人为伍。”

 

说完，她转身跳上一棵树，消失在了茂盛的枝叶之间。

 

沉浸在震惊中的崔斯特甚至没来得及挽留她。

 


	3. Chapter 3

崔斯特不知道自己在原地呆站了多久，但他终于重新找回了一丝理智，决定立即返回无冬城的酒馆里。盛怒中的黛莉雅肯定听不进他的解释——更何况他甚至不知道该如何解释——如果现在追上去，他更有可能会面临着和同伴的恶斗。相比之下，回城等待或许是崔斯特的最好选择。如果精灵女子真的下定决心要和崔斯特分道扬镳，她也会返回酒馆收拾她的行李。崔斯特可以在那时趁机劝说她。

回城的一路上他都浑浑噩噩，如在梦中，像被线牵引的木偶一样走向酒馆。城门守卫热情地向他打招呼，他不置可否地应了一声；刚一回到酒馆，老板就立即满脸堆笑地迎了上来。

“杜垩登大师，城主又派人来找您了，可惜您不在。”他说，“要我告诉他您已经回来了吗？”

崔斯特疲惫地摇了摇头。

“我……在等人。”他说，“你知道城主有什么要事吗？”

“大概没有？像您这么杰出的人物来到我们的小城，城主——还有其他人也是——自然会希望您能多留几日。”老板回答。

崔斯特勉强笑了笑。“如果我的同伴回来，请您立即告诉我。”他说。老板让他放心，表示自己绝不会看漏那名引人注目的精灵。得到保证后，崔斯特回到了自己的房间。

他面朝下扑到床上，那个长久以来被他埋在记忆深处的名字终于浮上水面。

曾几何时，他的思绪总是不停飘向阿提密斯·恩崔立，想要知道那个杀手正在什么地方干些什么，是否得到了救赎，还是在继续作恶。后来，奥法瘟疫从他身边夺走了凯蒂布莉儿，那种好奇心更是疯狂生长，就像着了魔一样。也许是因为凯蒂布莉儿的死让他怀念过去，以至于连来自过去的敌人也难以忘怀。崔斯特意识到了这点，于是不得不勒令自己忘记他——在遇到旗鼓相当的对手时，在邂逅他们共同的故交时，在独自一人追忆往昔时……他竭尽全力不去回想那个杀手。一旦习惯，这就越来越容易，特别是当他确信人类无论如何也已经寿终正寝的时候；像条件反射一般，情不自禁飘向恩崔立的思绪在他真正意识到之前就已经抽离。

但现在，崔斯特不得不承认，或许他的确忘了细节，忘了恩崔立的模样，但那些最为重要的意向却永远在他脑海深处闷燃，一遇风吹草动立即长成烈焰。

他黑色的头发和黑色的双眼。他纤细的身材和灵活的身手。他和崔斯特宛如镜像的战斗技巧。他不可一世的犀利外表，和掩盖在那副犀利外表之下的的痛苦和绝望。

当崔斯特第一眼看到灰影，他以为自己看到了阿提密斯·恩崔立。事实证明他错了，但他已经回不到从前了；他很难若无其事地重新埋葬那些猝然爆发出来的回忆，假装什么都没有发生过。

距离他上一次见到恩崔立，时间刚好过去了九十九年。倒不是说崔斯特在刻意计时，而是因为一旦去想，他就可以轻易回忆起当时的场景。然而，即便是在九十九年前，他们真正的交集其实也不满一年。崔斯特又不是底栖魔鱼，他早已忘了杀手的确切相貌。在费伦大陆上，黑发黑眼的矮小男人不计其数，他甚至说不清阴魂的五官和杀手有没有相似之处。但他万分确定，恩崔立只是一个人类。他绝对没有活到今天的可能。

或者，他买通了某个能力足以与艾拉斯卓女士媲美的邪恶法师，通过魔法获得了永恒的青春？以恩崔立的名声和财力，这似乎也并不是异想天开。

崔斯特在心里摇了摇头。他想起他们的最后一场决斗，想起杀手眼中寂静的痛苦。如果说恩崔立在这个世界上有什么憎恨的东西，那他自己的生命肯定是其中之一。

又或者，是贾拉索延长了他的生命？

这依然解释不了他为什么变成了阴魂。大部分阴魂也曾是人类，这固然不错，但从人类变成阴魂，是他们被幽影界的阴影物质浸染了几千年的结果。

还有他的名字。黛莉雅叫他“灰影”。当然，那可能只是个代号；可反过来说，它同样也可能是一个常见的姓氏。

也许灰影是恩崔立的后代——从时间上来看，应该是他的曾孙。灰影的阴魂特征来源于他的混血血统，之所以如此，崔斯特才没有第一时间注意到他和一般人类有何不同。

除开这些，崔斯特还有另外一个连他自己也不愿深思的疑问。

无论那个阴魂和恩崔立有何联系，崔斯特都不愿看到他死在黛莉雅手上。

他解释不了这个。

卓尔痛苦地把脸埋进了枕头里。

到了下午四点，崔斯特才想起来该去吃点儿东西。黛莉雅的行李还放在她的房间里，老板和酒客也纷纷确认精灵女子并未回来。曾经美味的食物吃在口中味同嚼蜡，崔斯特既想知道黛莉雅要怎么应付饥饿，也想知道她有没有追上灰影——但他不知道他该为谁担心。

又过了三个小时，黛莉雅还是不见踪影。天色已经渐渐暗了下去，崔斯特开始坐立不安——太阳落山后，在一片有阴魂出没的森林里游荡可绝不是什么好主意。他想去找黛莉雅，又怕她恰好在这时候返回酒馆，一走了之。

“有什么我能帮到你的吗，杜垩登大师？”他的忧虑一定是太过明显，连酒店老板都看了出来。

崔斯特犹豫了一下。

“我的同伴恐怕还留在森林里。”他说。

老板瞪起眼睛。“诸神在上！她最好能在天彻底黑透之前回城！”

“其实……我和她发生了一些争吵。”卓尔坦言相告，“我想去找她，又担心她在我离开时回到酒馆，独自上路。”

“我可以哄哄她，让她别走。”老板热情地搓着手指，“我最擅长哄小姑娘了，我的三个女儿都能作证。”

可惜黛莉雅不是个寻常姑娘。崔斯特无可奈何地想。但他似乎已经别无选择了。“请您务必代我向她道歉……至少也要听我解释之后再决定走不走。”他恳求道。

“当然！包在我身上！”老板的笑容突然变得别有深意，“一旦发生争吵，有错的当然都是男人，不是吗？”

崔斯特苦笑了一下，没费事儿去解释。

短短两天里，这是他第三次进入无冬森林找人。在最后一丝阳光消失之前，崔斯特轻易找到了他和黛莉雅分手的地方。卓尔游侠在附近仔细寻找了很久，几乎没能找到黛莉雅留下的任何痕迹——精灵女子显然不想被崔斯特追上——相反，他发现了几个一深一浅的脚印。

灰影。

尽管知道那个男人并不是恩崔立，卓尔还是感到一阵眩晕。

脚踝上的箭伤让灰影变得不再灵活，留下了一串足以被崔斯特这样的追迹高手发现的线索。既然黛莉雅在追杀灰影，那么寻找灰影就有可能帮到找到黛莉雅的下落。就在同一天上午，他们靠着一模一样的思路找到了灰影，而现在，这个思路却被崔斯特用来寻找自己的同伴。

没过多久，他在一棵树下看见了射中灰影的十字弓矢，箭尖上挂着凝结的鲜血。崔斯特把弓矢收进腰包，继续前行。

夜色下的无冬森林格外诡异，就连习惯了黑暗的卓尔也觉得心神不宁。月光穿过树顶，朦朦胧胧地洒在草丛上，像是快要干涸的水。风轻柔吹拂，树叶沙沙颤抖，树枝发出吱吱呀呀的响动。崔斯特不得不全神贯注地聆听每一个细小声响，它们既有可能来自于黛莉雅或灰影，也有可能来自于魔鬼或阴魂。

尽管如此，可能的危险也让卓尔体会到了一丝久违的兴奋。

又走出两三哩，灰影留下的线索也断了。崔斯特在周围转了一圈，一无所获。他终于停下脚步，思索着是否应该返回酒馆看看黛莉雅有没有回去。

就在此时，属于战士的直觉向他发出了尖叫。崔斯特猛然转头，看见一道影子正背对月光站在一根离他不足十五尺的树枝上。

他的心脏狂跳起来。

即便是恩崔立也绝不可能在崔斯特毫无觉察的情况下走到离他这么近的地方。然而，如果有了黑暗的掩映，一个各方面都和恩崔立不相上下的阴魂也许的确可以做到。

他的双手刚刚摸上刀柄，那个影子就从天而降，落到了他身上。

被敌人从身后抱住时，一个寻常战士也许会试图转身，或是竭尽全力躲向一旁，但崔斯特并不是寻常战士。没等对方将他扑倒在地，崔斯特就抢先放低重心跪了下去，双手稳稳撑在身前。偷袭者立即做出反应：他的左手依然抱在崔斯特腰间，右手却绕进卓尔的右臂内侧向外推去，试图令他手臂弯曲失去平衡。然而，崔斯特再次抢先一步。他主动垂下右肩，右肘落地，同时向后抬起左腿，将偷袭者的左腿挑进半空。趁着对方重心不稳的短暂一瞬，卓尔向右坐倒，背后的敌人也因此而仰面倒在了地上。崔斯特顺势用后仰，压住偷袭者的小腹，并在同一秒内转向右侧，右臂紧紧锁住对方的头颅。

一连串动作几乎发生在转瞬之间，卓尔就这样反客为主，压制了敌人。但他只有一秒钟时间来感谢教会他摔跤技巧的沃夫加了。

他低头望去，看见灰影也在望进他的双眼。


	4. Chapter 4

“你本该死了才对。”灰影勉强开口，因为被卓尔锁住了脖子，他的声音听起来低沉沙哑。

 

这是崔斯特第一次听见灰影说话——第一次听见他发出任何声音。有那么一瞬间，他完全没能领会对方在说些什么。他僵在一个扭曲的动作里，大脑缓缓运转。不知过了多久，崔斯特觉得自己终于明白这句话的含义。

 

“如果你扑向我的时候拿着武器，我或许的确已经死了。”卓尔回答。

 

灰影突然停止了挣扎。他脸上的表情变得如此古怪，古怪得近乎扭曲，仿佛这才迟迟意识到他在赤手空拳偷袭敌人之外还有其他远为高效的选择，而他无法理解自己为什么没有拔刀。他张了好几次嘴，一句话都没说出来。

 

一旦对方不再反抗，他们紧贴在一起的姿势突然令卓尔感到无比尴尬。崔斯特清了清嗓子，再次发问：“你有没有看见我的精灵同伴，阴魂？”

 

灰影的目光从卓尔脸上滑过，开始漂移。他又一次张嘴，却依然没有发出任何声音。崔斯特以为灰影陷入了窒息，于是微微放松了颈锁的力度。

 

就在他力量松懈的那一刻，灰影奋力一挣——并不是为了逃脱，只是为了调整角度——抬起双腿夹住崔斯特的脖子，向下拉去。卓尔被迫松开了手，滚向一侧。

 

他们迅速爬起身来，隔着不到十尺的距离彼此对视。谁也没有拔刀，谁也没有逃跑。

 

“我见到她了。”灰影回答。他们开始缓缓绕圈，一边交谈一边寻找对方的破绽。

 

“你又和她交手了？”崔斯特注意到阴魂还有些跛，却并不算明显。几个小时前才刚刚被射穿了脚踝的人本不该行走得如此顺畅；也许灰影的意志力格外坚强。

 

“没有。她破坏了几棵树。但不包括我藏身的那棵。”灰影说，“我想她已经回城了——就在你捡到那根箭之前不久。至少她是朝着无冬城的方向离开的。”

 

所以灰影从那时起就在跟踪他，而他竟然一无所知。很长时间以来，崔斯特从未感到过如此强烈的威胁，也从未感到过如此强烈的兴奋。

 

_不知是因为威胁还是兴奋，卓尔 **浑身发热** 。_

 

“我不相信你。你们是死敌。”

 

“我说的是实话，信不信随你。”灰影冷冷说道，“我和她没有私怨。”

 

“你刚刚还攻击了我。”卓尔反驳，但事实上，出于某种他自己也不得而知的原因，他觉得阴魂并没有说谎。

 

突如其来的寂静。灰影不仅没有回答，甚至还停下了脚步。

 

一秒钟后，他扑向卓尔。“我对你拔刀了吗？”灰影咆哮道，声音中浸满毫无来由的愤怒。

 

崔斯特迎上前去。

 

他们拳脚相接，最开始的几招还算有点儿章法，却很快就变成了一场水准底下的恶斗。灰影一脚踢中卓尔腰侧，几乎让他失去了平衡。崔斯特出拳还击，狠狠打在阴魂的颌骨上；灰影的牙齿切破了自己的嘴唇，流下这场较量中的第一滴血。

 

相近的体型让他们陷入僵局。他们的手臂锁在一起，抵着彼此的额头，重重喘息。在脑海伸处，某个置身事外的角落里，崔斯特忍不住暗暗发笑。他们都是出神入化的战士，却打得如此狼狈，如此野蛮。就像两头原本优雅的雄狮，为了争抢配偶而撕咬咆哮；就像他和阿提密斯·恩崔立在卡林杉下水道里的第一次决斗——

 

灰影猝然发力，推得崔斯特向后退去。卓尔的后背重重撞到一颗大树上，胃里一阵翻涌。尽管如此，他依然没有松开对方。灰影紧贴在他胸前，将他困在树干和身体之间。他心不在焉地意识到灰影大概比他高上一寸——又一个和恩崔立相仿的特征。

 

紧接着，崔斯特惊恐地发现，他硬了。更可怕的是，因为他们贴得太近，阴魂想必也感觉到了这点。

 

卓尔的大脑一片空白。整个世界只剩下了灰影隔着衣服传来的体温。

 

崔斯特觉得自己很可能因为羞耻和恐慌晕过去了一阵，因为当他再次回过神来的时候，阴魂已经把双手挣了出来。但他没有退后。他紧盯着卓尔淡紫色的双眼，然后，缓缓地，他勾起了一侧嘴角，露出一个邪恶的微笑，一个让崔斯特双腿发软，差点儿跪倒在地的微笑。

 

事实上，跪下去的人不是他，而是阴魂。

 

他双膝落地，跪在崔斯特面前，双手扶住他的腰侧，用脸颊蹭了蹭他鼓囊囊的裤裆。崔斯特隐约注意到灰影的手离他的刀鞘有多近；如果想抽出卓尔的双刀，像灰影这样的战士甚至用不了半秒钟。就算崔斯特能勉强躲过第一击，他也将失去武器，手无寸铁地面对着一个武艺高强的敌人。一时之间，理智战胜了欲火，卓尔伸出双手，想把阴魂推开。

 

灰影抬起头来望向他，漆黑的双眼在皎洁月光下反射出银灰色的光。

 

崔斯特的手落了下去——落在灰影头顶，手指插进他的黑发。

 

接下来的一切似乎都顺理成章，灰影迅速解开崔斯特的皮带，拉下长裤的门襟，让卓尔勃起的阴茎打在自己脸上。

 

某个炽热而湿润的东西裹住了他。

 

光斑在眼前炸开，四散飞舞，盘旋着升向视野边缘。崔斯特不由得张大了嘴，像一条离了水的鱼，发出绝望而徒劳的喘息。他甚至不理解自己的反应为何如此激烈——不管别人怎么想，他都不是什么会禁欲七十多年的圣徒；而灰影的技术又很难说得上有多娴熟：阴魂似乎既不知道该如何在吞吐之间屏住呼吸，也没尝试收起自己的牙齿。更让崔斯特无奈的是，比起刺激卓尔的阴囊，他似乎更执着于抚摸崔斯特小腹下方的白色毛发。

 

但这 **一切** 都让卓尔为之迷醉。

 

他喜欢灰影被顶到上颚时的吞咽反应；喜欢他的牙齿蹭在阴茎上的刺痛。他喜欢阴魂在看到他的白色毛发后露出的好奇表情；喜欢他结满剑茧的双手。

 

他扯住灰影的头发，拉着他前后律动。之前的打斗撕破了灰影的嘴唇，此时此刻，随着他的一次次吞吐，淡淡的血痕在卓尔的阴茎上画出一道道细线。

 

灰影的手指终于滑向下方，把崔斯特的裤子扯到膝盖。他抓住卓尔的臀部，用力之大足以留下淤痕。

 

崔斯特扬起脑袋靠在身后的树干上，发出断断续续的呻吟。

 

高潮时，他依稀听见灰影含混不清地咒骂了一声；白光如烟花般铺散开来，继而缓缓褪去，崔斯特低下头，看见阴魂正捂着嘴剧烈呛咳。精液和唾液混合在一起，把他的手指和下巴都弄得一片狼藉。

 

这幅景象让崔斯特笑出了声——他不敢相信自己真的这么做了。灰影抬起头来愤恨地看着他，月色下的强烈光影加深了他眉间的竖纹，却隐没了他属于阴魂的肤色特征。他的眉角是放松的，皮肤下似乎透出红晕。崔斯特忍不住弯腰捧住他的脸，想把他拉起来接吻，却被阴魂甩到一边。灰影垂下目光，重新将卓尔含进嘴里。

 

崔斯特发出惬意的轻叹。

 

“即使是卓尔也没这么快。”他喘息着说。

 

灰影不屑地哼了一声，继续玩闹般地舔着卓尔瘫软的阴茎。他一只手兜起卓尔的阴囊，一只手粗暴地揉捏着他的臀瓣，将那些粘乎乎的东西抹在他的皮肤上。

 

虽然不能和之前相比，这种感觉还是一样美妙。崔斯特重新扶住灰影的脑袋，把玩着阴魂出奇柔软的头发。

 

同样的黑色长发。同样散落肩头。崔斯特花了一秒钟去思考恩崔立的头发是不是也有相同的手感——然后他而大吃一惊，几乎跳了起来。灰影不满地哼哼了两声，手指探向卓尔臀缝，在入口周围轻轻打转。于是，崔斯特很快就把那个不合时宜的比较抛到了九霄云外。

 

在灰影借着手上的精液替他扩张时，崔斯特终于又硬了起来，跃跃欲试地顶着阴魂的舌头。灰影又用两根手指胡乱插了他几下，才终于站起了身。

 

“脱鞋。”他一边解开长裤，一边对卓尔下达命令；充满情欲的沙哑声音让崔斯特小腹发抖。

 

崔斯特踢开短靴；灰影则抬脚踩掉了挂在他膝盖上的长裤。他抓起卓尔一条腿，急匆匆地把自己惨遭冷落的家伙挤进崔斯特的身体里，抽插起来。和之前一样，他的动作粗鲁而急躁，毫无温情可言，却像狂风掀起巨浪一般带出了令人难以招架的欲望。那个炽热的东西在卓尔身体里横冲直撞，强硬地彰显着存在感。

 

也许单纯的性爱就该如此疯狂，崔斯特模模糊糊地思索着，解开了灰影的斗篷，贴在他脖子边上轻轻呻吟。因为之前的打斗，那里沾满灰尘，混在汗水里显得十分恶心，但这丝毫影响不了崔斯特亲吻那块皮肤的欲望。所以他吻了他，从颈侧一路向上，一直吻到下颌；于是阴魂不再继续啃咬他的小腿了，而是转过头来和他接吻。他们的吻像一场难分高下的决斗，仿佛两个人都把性命赌在了里面。灰影的动作越来越激烈，顶得崔斯特不得不踮起脚。在这个难以保持平衡的姿势，他的身体开始左右摇晃。

 

“我还以为你的柔韧性会更好一点儿呢。”阴魂在他唇间说道。

 

作为回应，崔斯特故意咬了下对方嘴唇上的伤口，灰影不由退缩。卓尔趁虚而入，把舌头插进他的口腔。他抬起另一条腿夹住灰影的腰，将全身重量都压在阴魂身上。灰影的手臂上浮起了青筋，却始终稳稳托着他，而他就像一只在浪尖上颠簸的小船，直到他们双双被高潮淹没为止。

 

崔斯特不知道自己什么时候倒到了地上。他转过头，看见灰影也躺在他身旁。

 

“真他妈累。”灰影嘟囔着说，“早知道不如一开始就躺下。”

 

没错。他也一样累得要死，背后还因为和树干的摩擦而隐隐作痛。但他们开始得太急切，以至于解下斗篷躺到上面的时间也没有。

 

“灰影，”崔斯特轻声问道，“这是名字还是代号？”

 

阴魂陷入沉默。当崔斯特以为他不会再回答的时候，他的声音传了过来。

 

“代号。”

 

“你有没有可以告诉我的名字？”

 

这次他倒是没有犹豫。

 

“拜拉博斯。”他说。

 

不知为何，崔斯特感到一阵失望。

 

灰影似乎是从他的沉默里察觉到了异样。“你在期待些什么？”他冷嘲热讽地说，“玛提可？瓦提可？泰拉曼特？”

 

“只是……不太习惯——古耐瑟的读音。”思索了很久，卓尔轻声回答，“我还是叫你灰影吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

酒馆老板的双胞胎女儿坐在吧台后面，一个清点酒水，一个昏昏欲睡地打着毛衣。看到卓尔走进大门，她们一齐抬起头来。

 

“她回来了。”打毛衣的那个说。

 

“三个小时之前。”清点酒水的那个补充道。

 

“她没走。”打毛衣的那个又说。

 

“她说她根本就没打算走。”清点酒水的那个向他保证，“都没给爸爸替你道歉的机会。”

 

崔斯特谢过她们，冲上楼梯。

 

来到黛莉雅门前，他又犹豫了起来，不确定是否该在半夜打搅她，让她的怒火愈演愈烈。更何况，他现在很可能是一副刚被狠狠艹过的样子，亟需洗个冷水澡来消灭证据。楼下的两个女孩或许什么都看不出来，但黛莉雅可不会被他的黑色皮肤骗过。

 

反正黛莉雅说她没打算走。

 

崔斯特回到房间，进入浴室，欣慰地发现酒馆老板（或是他的某个女儿）已经在浴缸里盛满了洗澡水。水早就变凉了，对卓尔来说却再合适不过。他解下弯刀，抛开弓箭，把斗篷仍在地上。脱掉长裤时，崔斯特不由想起了灰影扶在他腰侧的双手。但他立即打消了这些念头，跨进浴缸。他强忍住尖叫着跳出去的冲动，把自己缓缓沉进冰冷的水里。

 

他一直泡到脚趾起皱才出来，擦着湿漉漉的长发走进房间。

 

梅莉凯在上，幸好他在出来之前穿上了一条睡裤，因为黛莉雅正坐在他的床上。

 

他必须深刻反省自己的耳力了。

 

“你怎么进来的？”他心虚地问。

 

“你的门上连个最简单的陷阱都没有。”黛莉雅冷笑一声，“别说是我了，一个刚满十岁的小贼也能在三分钟内溜进来。”

 

崔斯特皱了皱眉，决定等她一走就加个陷阱在门上。

 

“我以为你想和我谈谈。”她说。

 

“对。”崔斯特急忙回答。他把毛巾搭在肩膀上。“谢谢你给我解释的机会。”

 

“因为我知道你那么做一定有其原因，崔斯特。那根本就不符合你的性格。”黛莉雅顿了顿，又小声补充道，“但我当时没有想到……我太愤怒了。我应该道歉。”

 

黛莉雅的主动示弱反而让崔斯特不知所措。但还没等他想好该作何反应，精灵就厉声喝道：“现在轮到你了。”

 

“呃……对不起？”崔斯特不确定地说。

 

“轮到你解释了。”黛莉雅双臂抱胸，不耐烦地澄清道。

 

卓尔觉得自己就像一个正在接受训斥的孩子。好在他已经想好了该怎么说——说实话。

 

除了和性有关的那部分。

 

“灰影——你是这么叫他的——让我想起了我的一个……故交。我以为那就是他。”他诚恳地说。

 

“但你发现你搞错了，因为你显然交不出这么邪恶的朋友。”黛莉雅接了下去。崔斯特点点头，却在心里为“朋友”一词苦笑了一下。

 

“既然已经搞清了真相，我期待你下次遇到灰影时的表现。”精灵说。

 

崔斯特缓缓摇头。“我不会杀他。”

 

“他是阴魂！”黛莉雅叫道，仿佛这就证明了一切——换做其他情况，这也的确证明了一切。

 

“卓尔的名声不比阴魂更好。”崔斯特回答，“你对阴魂的仇恨也许有着充分的理由，但我觉得——我向你保证——他不一样。”

 

“你什么都不知道。”黛莉雅恶狠狠地啐道，蓝眼珠里仿佛有碎冰浮动，无数尖刺在冰冷的水面上彼此碰撞。她一直是个愤怒的女孩儿，崔斯特对此再清楚不过；然而，那份怒火从未像她提起阴魂时燃烧得这么炽烈。

 

“我刚刚去森林里找你的时候又遇到了灰影。我们谈了谈，还算和平。”——做爱显然也是求和方式的一种——“他在我毫无察觉的情况下跟踪了我很久，却并没有发动偷袭。万一你还不知道，在那之前他也跟踪了你很久。”

 

这话似乎让她大吃一惊，但她很快把惊讶之情变成了鄙视。“偷鸡摸狗就是他所擅长的全部了。”黛莉雅断言，“他之所以没有偷袭，是因为他深知那么做无异于自寻死路。”

 

“他说是因为他和你并无私怨。”

 

“只有蠢货才会相信阴魂的话！”

 

“他告诉我你已经回城了，我相信了他。事实证明他没有说谎。”崔斯特说，“我依然希望我可以招募他。”

 

有那么几分钟，黛莉雅什么都没说。她从床边站起身来，向前迈出一步，停在和卓尔相距不足五尺的地方。崔斯特以为她又要发难，没想到精灵只是静静看着他，愤怒的面具下露出一丝好奇。

 

“有多像？”她突然问道。

 

崔斯特一头雾水。

 

“灰影，”黛莉雅说，“他和你那朋友有多像？”

 

崔斯特张口结舌。他敏锐地意识到黛莉雅正在试图帮他找借口，也同时给自己找一个迁就他的理由。只可惜——

 

“身高、发色、战斗方式——没了。我说不上来，但那更像是一种感觉，不是什么精确的对比。我不记得他的相貌——我们最后一次交集差不多是在一百年前了，之前也只是断断续续地见过几面而已。他是个人类。早该死了。”崔斯特坦言相告。

 

这话反而愈发勾起了她的兴趣。

 

“尽管如此，你直到现在还记得那个人，并因为他的缘故而放过了一个阴魂。”她无奈地抬起双手，“一定是个非常好的朋友。”

 

恰恰相反。崔斯特暗忖。而且他之所以放过灰影，更多是因为灰影本身。崔斯特·杜垩登没有理由因为从一个阴魂身上看到了阿提密斯·恩崔立的影子而对他产生好感，不是吗？当然也不是因为他们莫名其妙的亲密遭遇——好吧，或许有一点儿。或许崔斯特过后会仔细思索遭遇开始的原因，但他现在只能努力让自己的思维不要拐到奇怪的方向上。他之所以放过灰影，是因为那个男人显然并不像他的种族那么黑暗。

 

崔斯特觉得自己最好还是别在黛莉雅开始动摇的时候向她指出这点。所以他只是耸了耸肩膀，不置可否。

 

精灵审视着他，右颊上的刺青变成了一只隐藏在草丛里的瞪羚。怒意并未完全消退，但更多好奇浮上表面；好奇之中掺杂着狡黠，狡黠背后又藏了一丝哀伤。在寂静变得令人难以忍受之前，她突然轻轻点了点头。

 

“只是想看看我们有没有机会从他嘴里套到有关席洛拉的情报而已。”没等崔斯特作出任何反应，她又立即解释道。

 

卓尔的微笑让她竖起了眉毛。

 

“你该小心——而我所说的并不是灰影本身。”她轻声说，突然显得如此脆弱。“你该小心的是你的记忆。别为了过去而活。”她垂下双眼，声音变得几不可闻。“这话由我来说或许很可笑……但正因如此，我才有资格警告你。”

 

崔斯特笑不出了。他似乎突然看见了她永远燃烧的怒火来自何处。“是席洛拉……？”卓尔犹豫着开口。

 

“不是。”黛莉雅打断了他。她的语气显示出话题就此结束，冷硬的表情重新挂回到她脸上。脆弱不复存在，就像划开又合拢的水面，什么都没有留下。

 


	6. Chapter 6

精灵离开了，她的话从两个截然不同的思路上折磨着卓尔；令人愈发烦恼的是，两个思路都在不知不觉间飘向他曾经的宿敌。

 

一方面，他突然窥见了黛莉雅的脆弱内心。这个对一切都充满敌意的愤怒女孩儿在不经意间流露出了崔斯特难以理解的痛苦。她想必经历过什么，让她决定用怀疑和怒火武装全身，保护自己。然而，那层冰冷坚硬的蚌壳下包裹的是比常人更加脆弱的柔软内核。

 

在对黛莉雅可能拥有的不幸经历感到难过的同时，崔斯特震惊地意识到，他在另一个人身上也曾见到过极为相似的特质。那时，仇恨令他并未多想。他甚至不屑给出一份微不足道的同情。

 

另一方面，他不由好奇，灰影带给他的触动更多是来自于他的记忆，还是来自于阴魂本身。

 

崔斯特以为自己很难睡得安稳，没想到他太过疲惫，以至于很快就陷入了无梦的冥想。等醒来之后，崔斯特已经决定把昨晚的意外归咎于血统。从很早以前崔斯特就已经接受了现实——事关他的卓尔身份，有些特性可以改变，有些则不能。前者例如善恶和信仰，例如思维方式和处人之道；后者例如对血腥和杀戮的不尽渴望，例如他遇火即燃的敏感身躯。

 

他的旅途不会因为灰影而发生变化。他会帮助无冬城的市民，打探席洛拉的消息，阻止塞尔女术士的阴谋，然后走向下一场至少在某种程度上可以弘扬正义的冒险。灰影就像树叶落向地面时的倏尔吹过的风，改变了下坠的轨迹，却改变不了注定的结局。落叶从不抗拒风的吹拂，但终究还是会归于大地。

 

在心中某个不够理智的角落里，崔斯特也想知道自己对于阴魂的意义。他是否真的只是无数落叶中的一片而已？

 

踏上无冬城的街道时，崔斯特暂时把灰影抛到了脑后。他和黛莉雅跟着刚刚抵达的大篷车队前往市场，看见热情洋溢的无冬市民涌过来装卸货物，带着坚定的信念投入到劳作之中。他们到仍在不断加固的城墙上搭了把手，一边向守卫询问无冬城的周边治安，一边帮助工匠运送材料。一开始黛莉雅还不情不愿，然而，当她极具效率的搬运方式赢来了工匠们的交口称赞之后，一贯愤世嫉俗的精灵也露出了无比开心的笑容。但他们打探情报的任务却没什么进展，守卫们对附近情况的了解十分有限——耐瑟遗民和塞尔法师都蛰伏在森林里隐藏行踪。虽然前往森林的斥候不是一去不返就是空手而归，无冬城本身却并未遭到任何攻击，于是市民很快就把关注焦点放回到了城市的重建工作上。

 

轻松的气氛没能持续太久；午饭过后，无冬城主杰瓦斯·格林奇终于找到了被他再三错过的崔斯特。令卓尔万万没有想到的是，灰影的名字竟然这么快就回到了画面里——他甚至还没能完全说服自己摆脱那个男人的影响。

 

他们先交换了一段简短却不失必要的问候，崔斯特为他让城主来回奔波而道歉，格林奇对布鲁诺的不幸遭遇深表遗憾。格林奇随即表明来意，恳求崔斯特——还有黛莉雅——留下来帮助无冬市民抵御外敌，一同建设这座曾经惨遭火山埋葬的城市。

 

“你们抵达无冬城之前的那天，一个阴魂找到了我，警告我塞尔人正计划向无冬城发起进攻。但我不知道是否应该相信他——就在十多年前，阴魂还是无冬城的敌人，据说他们控制了当时的城主。”杰瓦斯·格林奇说，“我希望听听你的意见，杜垩登大师，因为那个阴魂自称是你的朋友，还向我打听你的行踪来着。”

 

崔斯特倒吸一口冷气；黛莉雅眯起双眼斜觑着他。

 

“所以你的确认识他？”格林奇好奇地问道。

 

“他叫什么？”崔斯特反问。某种不切实际的希望在他心底蠢蠢欲动。

 

“灰影拜拉博斯。”

 

正是灰影告诉他的名字。

 

“我绝不会容忍来自朋友的欺骗。”黛莉雅凑到他耳边，恶狠狠地说。

 

崔斯特缓缓摇头，然后转向城主。“我昨天才刚刚认识他。”

 

“所以他的话并不可信了？”格林奇若有所思，“他还说十年前火山爆发时他就在城里，藏在城市中心的大桥下面——怎么可能有任何人在那场灾难里幸存？”

 

“现在的形势无论如何也谈不上乐观，做好御敌准备总归不错。我们刚刚挫败了塞尔人的另一场阴谋：他们计划再次引起火山爆发，摧毁新兴的无冬城。”格林奇惊呼一声；崔斯特点了点头，继续说道，“所以灰影的消息也并非全不可信。我会——我会设法向他确认的。”

 

根据格林奇的说法，灰影其实经常出入无冬城，只是具体行踪飘忽不定而已。于是崔斯特开始四处打探灰影的消息。他心里那个自私的小人因为有了可以公然寻找灰影的理由而欢呼雀跃，对善良的卓尔而言，这种感觉着实令人沮丧。黛莉雅有时和他一起行动，更多时间则只身前往无冬森林里查看情况。

 

“我还是忍不住讨厌他。”她说，“如果你要向他刺探情报，我最好还是别跟着你了。”

 

在反复叮嘱黛莉雅一定要注意安全之后，崔斯特由着她去了。

 

第三天晚上，从东侧城墙返回酒馆的路上，崔斯特察觉到了一丝异样。他觉得有人正在暗中注视着他，夜色中仿佛有阴影流动。但当他定睛凝望的时候，却又什么都没发现。

 

心念一转，崔斯特向码头走去。

 

除了三两个泊位和一条用来运货的碎石小路，无冬城的重建工程尚未延伸到这片区域。十余年来，无休无止的海风把大部分火山灰都送进了大海，露出掩盖在下方的断壁残桓。坍塌的建筑上结满凝固的岩浆，犹如一只只陷入冬眠的巨兽，拖着畸形的身躯匍匐在码头周围。除非有货船靠港，根本就不会有人前往码头。就像现在，崔斯特放眼望去，视线所及之处空无一人。

 

他在两栋隐约可以分辨出轮廓的建筑中间停下脚步，站在原地静静等待。

 

五分钟后，一个声音从身旁传来。

 

“崔斯特。”灰影走到了月光下。他语气冷淡；虽然没有拔剑，身体姿态看起来依然十分疏离。尽管如此，阴魂的出现还是瞬间点燃了几天前的记忆。崔斯特情不自禁地舔了舔嘴唇。

 

“你跟了我多久？”卓尔问道。

 

“从日落开始。”灰影承认，“在白天跟踪你可没那么容易。”

 

 **在夜晚也该一样困难才对。** 他的虚荣心愤愤不平地反驳道。诸神在上，他可是 **黑暗** 精灵！

 

灰影不耐烦地看着他。“你在找我。”比起疑问他更多是在陈述事实，“你要干什么？”

 

“我想知道你对杰瓦斯·格林奇说的话有何根据。”卓尔回答，“你凭什么判断无冬城会遭到攻击？”

 

灰影大笑一声，侧过脑袋——这个动作让崔斯特不由想起他曾经落在对方项间的吻。“你决定相信我了？”阴魂问道。

 

“也许吧，鉴于目前为止你的信用记录还不错。”

 

“可我为什么要告诉你？”灰影的语气中再次染上了讥讽的意味，“你的精灵同伴难道没和你说过，她是耐色瑞尔的死敌——席洛拉·萨尔穆——手下的头号战士？”

 

卓尔露出微笑。

 

“不再是了。”崔斯特说，“我们此行正是为了取走席洛拉的性命。”

 

灰影试图用冷笑掩饰他的惊讶，却显然没有成功。

 

“如果你注意过侯特瑙火山，就会发现它的爆发征兆在一个月前突然消失了。”崔斯特解释道。

 

灰影缓缓点了点头。“我去调查过那件事。塞尔人曾试图引起火山喷发——”他略一停顿，似乎在斟酌措辞，“有人阻止了他们。”

 

“那群人之中就包括黛莉雅和我。”崔斯特承认。

 

“哦。”阴魂随意应了一声，看上去对此漠不关心；比起怀疑或惊诧，他的脸上更多是嘲讽。“让我猜猜，她之所以转投正义之道，都是因为你的不懈劝告？”

 

一瞬间，崔斯特仿佛窥见了机会。“她之所以转投正义之道，是因为她的心不允许她坐视无冬城又一次归于毁灭。”卓尔急切地说，“就像你——”

 

灰影大笑着打断了他。“别对我说教，卓尔，我才不关心无冬城居民的死活。”

 

“你主动向杰瓦斯·格林奇提供帮助。”崔斯特反驳，“难道你是在骗他？”

 

痛苦和愤怒扭曲了灰影的脸，月光投下的阴影让他的表情看起来近乎狰狞。卓尔大吃一惊，却猜不出其中的缘由。

 

“怎么回事？”他下意识地追问。

 

灰影紧盯着他，欲言又止。

 

“你还好吗？”过了许久，崔斯特轻声说。

 

灰影回避了这个问题。

 

“敌人的敌人就是盟友，如我所说，耐色瑞尔是席洛拉·萨尔穆的死敌。”阴魂解释道；但这解释不了他的痛苦源自何处。“问问你的同伴，她应该知道那个塞尔术士的打算。席洛拉需要用生命喂养她的恐怖环域，她绝不会因为你们挫败了她的阴谋就收手不干。”

 

黛莉雅的确也说过相同的话。

 

“阴魂斥候的发现或许比你们两个人——还有无冬城的那群白痴——更多。”灰影继续说了下去，“如果你的同伴还记得恐怖环域的位置，你们只需绕到高塔西侧看上一眼，就能理解我的推断。”

 

崔斯特点了点头。“谢谢。”他想了一下，又添道。

 

灰影没有回答——没有任何反应。他们彼此对视，一言不发。

 

交谈明显已经结束，崔斯特却不想就这样离开，寂静让气氛变得尴尬起来，他苦思冥想着自己还能说点儿什么。

 

然后他灵光一闪。

 

“还有一件事：你在杰瓦斯·格林奇面前自称是我的朋友。”

 

灰影好像丝毫没有因为话题的转变而感到惊讶。“若非如此，他又怎么可能把一位伟大英雄的行踪出卖给一个邪恶的阴魂？”他讥讽道。

 

“这么说来你早就认识我了。”

 

“你显然低估了自己的名声。”阴魂露出假笑。

 

“所以那天晚上是你的刻意安排？”卓尔皱了皱眉。

 

“不！”灰影怒吼。然后他迅速镇静了下来。“不，卓尔，比起和你……”他顿了顿，不知是羞于出口还是无法面对现实，“比起那个，就连和你们的八脚女神一起跳舞都没什么奇怪的了。”

 

阴魂对蜘蛛神后的称呼让崔斯特不禁莞尔。但崔斯特不打算就此放过他。“你之前打听我的消息又有何目的？”

 

灰影耸了耸肩膀。

 

“只是希望能多个打探消息的途径而已。”他将重心移到脚跟上，抬起双手叠抱在胸前，整个人都表现出戒备的姿态。“你去过刚特格瑞姆，对塞尔人的阴谋想必有所了解。我本想通过更加微妙的方式接近你，没想到……已经没有必要了。如果我继续接近你，你想必可以轻易猜出我有何目的——就像如果你继续接近我的话，我也可以轻易猜出你的目的一样：帮助你的精灵女伴从我嘴里套出有关阴魂的情报。既然如此，现在就把我的目的直接告诉你也无所谓。”

 

这段话的逻辑没有任何纰漏，奇怪的是灰影说出这段话的事实本身。他明明可以只用第一句话轻松带过——那显然更符合他略显暴躁的冷漠性格。但相反，他解释得如此详细，在崔斯特发问之前就提前封死了所有漏洞，仿佛早已料到了对方可能产生的疑惑。

 

崔斯特想要继续追问，质疑他一反常态的耐心。但激怒灰影并不符合崔斯特的期望。所以他只是问道：“你的意思是——我们不该接近彼此？如果我们不想泄露情报的话？”

 

灰影突然勾起嘴角；那个熟悉的邪恶笑容让卓尔觉得仿佛有什么东西击穿了他的身体，撩拨着他的神经。

 

熟悉得令人痛苦；熟悉得令人困惑。

 

“为什么？”灰影低声说，声音如漂浮在半空的柳絮，惹人发痒。“难道说你担心自己定力不够？会被欲望支配大脑？会爽到忘乎所以？会把所有秘密都分享给我？”

 

“因为我担心你定力不够、被欲望支配、忘乎所以——然后恼羞成怒地杀了我灭口。我不介意从打架开始，但是——为了我的自尊着想——我不和做完爱后还想揍我的人上床。”崔斯特立即反驳。如果站在面前的是其他人，说出这种话一定会让他面红耳赤，但对着灰影，这么说却仿佛再自然不过。

 

灰影瞪着他。“我还以为你是个彻头彻尾的圣武士，上床一定要从沐浴祈祷开始。”他说。

 

崔斯特大笑起来。“真遗憾我不是，否则我大概可以用破邪斩好好收拾你一下。”

 

笑声突然停住了。阴魂开始移动，速度之快令卓尔几乎不敢相信自己的双眼。当灰影攥住他的斗篷前襟时，崔斯特不得不调动全部意志力才没有立即拔刀。相反，他任由自己被拽到对方面前。

 

灰影的呼吸拂过他的面颊。

 

阴魂凝视着他，从去不盈尺的距离上慢慢靠近。卓尔意识到了将要发生的事，这种认知让他艰于呼吸。他下意识地扶住阴魂的腰侧——他的双唇贴上来，冰冷而不动声色。但接着，他们不约而同地张开了嘴，唇舌交缠，索求着彼此口中的最后一丝空气。崔斯特踉跄后退，直到背后抵住墙面，而他们的嘴唇从未分开。

 

即使是隔着厚厚的皮裤他也能感觉到阴魂勃起的分身，而他一样硬得发疼。灰影紧紧贴着他，他们的下身压在一起，相互摩擦；在大脑里某个抽离的角落，崔斯特隐隐庆幸自己没有像平常那样穿戴铠甲。这样的接触还远远不够，愉悦却已经让人应接不暇。崔斯特甚至无法同时感受亲吻和摩擦带给他的快感，他不得不分别体味它们，像徜徉在糖果屋里不知从何下嘴的孩子。

 

不知何时，灰影解开了两个人的裤带，把他们的阴茎一起圈在手里。他的手掌粗糙而冰冷，滑动时带起一片刺痛——恰到好处的刺痛，好像性爱本该如此激烈，激烈到同时刺激所有感官。欢愉、痛楚、希望、仇恨混杂在一起，让人为之沉沦。

 

崔斯特用力亲吻灰影的双唇，想要隔着他的皮肤吮出鲜血。那个冷冰冰的男人开始发热，喉咙深处溢出压抑的呻吟。前液润湿了他的手，他紧紧握住他们，崔斯特甚至可以感觉到两个人的脉搏在他手中疯狂跳动。

 

仿佛被下身的强烈刺激限制了思维，他们嘴上的动作变得越来越笨拙，最后只能抵住彼此的额头，张着嘴喘息，嘴唇贴在一起。崔斯特用舌尖扫过阴魂的下唇，心不在焉地寻找着那道几天前留下来的伤痕。他不由得想起这张嘴如何环在他的阴茎上，流着血的伤口如何擦过敏感的龟头。

 

回忆像一阵电流般击中了卓尔的小腹，他立即达到了高潮。等他回过神来的时候，灰影恰好也开始射精。卓尔凑上前去吻住他，把他的呻吟咽进嘴里。

 

一时之间他们谁都没有动，一边亲吻一边剧烈喘息。

 

崔斯特再次舔过灰影的下唇，那里丝毫没有受过伤的痕迹。

 

“……我是个阴魂，还记得吗？”灰影说道，声音沙哑，“影子就能让我愈合。”

 

欢愉的迷雾被猛然驱散，这句话尖锐地提醒着崔斯特他们有多么不同。就算他真的没那么邪恶，灰影也依然受到黑暗的滋养。

 

尽管如此，当阴魂向后退去的时候——只是为了系上腰带——强烈的失落感还是席卷了他。崔斯特忍不住跟着他走了一步，差点失去平衡。灰影玩味地看着他，一贯充满讥讽的笑容之下露出一丝柔软的神色。

 

阴魂系好腰带，将皮衣上的无数搭扣一一扶正，退进了阴影里。崔斯特切换成红外视觉，惊奇地发现阴影中的热量一团模糊，像是随时都会消散的烟。他切换回来，同样看不见站在黑暗里的阴魂。

 

“我住在那家叫幸运公鸭的酒馆。”也许是担心灰影突然离去，他想都没想就已经说出了口，“你在城里有住处吗？”

 

他等了很久。

 

“我喜欢人少的地方。”灰影所答非所问地说。

 

“例如这里？”

 

“也许。”

 

“什么时候？”

 

但这次，他没有等到回答。崔斯特再次切换成红外视觉，发现灰影已经消失不见了。


	7. Chapter 7

 

有了灰影的情报，崔斯特和黛莉雅很快就发现了集结在恐怖环域谷底里的僵尸大军，这让无冬城得以抓紧一切时间，为即将到来的战争做好了所有力所能及的准备。然而，当崔斯特站在城墙上眺望着远方渐渐逼近的阿斯莫德信徒和他们的不死奴隶时，即使是对战斗的强烈渴望也无法冲淡他内心的担忧。卓尔曾经无数次对抗过不死生物，却从未见动作过如此灵活的僵尸——它们在森林边缘的稀疏树林间穿梭，速度和那些活着的魔鬼信徒不相上下。不仅如此，尽管之前已经在恐怖之环确认了敌人的数量，此时此刻，他依然为他们的气势暗自心惊。

 

新兴的无冬城在险恶的环境中艰难挣扎，没有高大的城墙和充足的弹药；但从好的一方面来看，动荡的形势也给了他们抗击敌人的经验和勇气。眼下，弓箭手早已各就各位，队列里甚至还有十几名施法者。无冬城的战士们在墙头来回奔走，大声呼喝，组织起有效的防御阵型。

 

“幸好我们还有你，杜垩登大师。”一名路过的士兵对崔斯特说道——他是半小时内第二十个说出了这句话的人。

 

黛莉雅看着那个士兵匆匆跑远，转过头来向崔斯特露出冷笑。“如果我们真的击退了这群僵尸，那一定全是崔斯特·杜垩登的功劳。”

 

“你还有机会。”阴魂漫不经心地接道，目光始终没有离开不断逼近的不死生物，“现在就杀了他，已经躺在坟墓里的家伙将很难抢和你争功。”

 

羚羊纹身在草丛背景里探头探脑，黛莉雅夸张地挑起眉毛，那神色明显是在说， _他真的像你的朋友？_

 

 _还不如说这恰恰就是他们最像的地方。_ 卓尔暗忖。如果阿提密斯·恩崔立被迫和崔斯特·杜垩登合作，那个杀手完全有可能说出相同的话来。奇怪的是，崔斯特不仅没有因为这句话而感到丝毫不悦，还忍不住微微翘起了嘴角。

 

也许是因为他知道黛莉雅和灰影都没有把这句话当真。也许是因为，自从上次在码头分别，这是崔斯特十天以来第一次见到灰影，听见他的声音。

 

即使是在战争随时可能降临的危急局面下，崔斯特还是会时不时地想起阴魂。想起他精妙的剑舞、专注的目光、乖戾的性格和温热的手掌。在探查敌人动向和帮助无冬城市民备战之余，他也曾趁着夜色独自前往码头，却再也没见到灰影的踪迹。崔斯特甚至担心灰影并不打算亲自加入这场战斗——直到今天傍晚，阴魂突然出现在城墙上为止。他给了卓尔一个不怀好意的坏笑，然后把更多时间花在和黛莉雅互相怒视、探查城墙的布局上。

 

僵尸大军的速度比想象中更快。第一波箭雨倾泻而下，却收效甚微。崔斯特也曾向格林奇提醒过不死生物对箭矢的抗力，但代理城主坚持认为他们至少应该尝试一下。火球和闪电则要高效得多，可惜无论是法师的人数还是他们的魔法储备都太过有限，敌人进军的脚步几乎看不出任何放缓，转眼之间，僵尸就已经逼到了城墙脚下。

 

“把他们拦在城墙外面！”一名戍卫队长高声喝道。

 

“不可能。”灰影喃喃地说。

 

“别小看我们。”戍卫队长愤愤不平地反驳道。

 

“别小看我们的敌人。”令崔斯特惊讶的是，发话的人竟然是黛莉雅。灰影依然直视着前方，对戍卫队长置若罔闻。

 

从眼角里，卓尔看见一只僵尸直接跑上了城墙。崎岖不平的墙面为僵尸提供了不少可供攀附的落脚之地，那怪物的动作如此灵活，以至于看起来和在平地上奔跑并无区别。崔斯特收起陶玛里穿心弓，拔出双刃，刚好来得及在不死生物翻过墙头的同时冲上前去将它砍翻在地。它向前扑倒，伸出的利爪在戍卫队长的腿甲上留下一串浅浅的抓痕。

 

其他战士则没有这般好运。弓箭手们本想趁着敌人聚集在墙下的时机发动猛攻，此时都站在前排，根本无力应对轻松翻墙而上的僵尸大军。惊呼声此起彼伏，仓皇之间，许多人甚至直接摔下了城墙。

 

“撤退！”崔斯特高喊；他望向戍卫队长，提示对方下达命令，“在夹院里组织防御。”

 

值得赞赏的是，刚刚逃过一死的戍卫队长迅速恢复了镇静。“退回夹院！”他高声喝令，一边抬起盾牌抵御翻上城墙的僵尸，“所有人准备近战！”

 

仅有的几名法师浮进半空，用魔法屏障挡下阿斯莫德信徒从墙角射上来的箭矢，掩护士兵撤退。弓箭手拔出短剑，在战士的掩护下顺着梯井跳下城墙。崔斯特守在其中一个梯井附近，用双刀逼退汹涌而至的僵尸；混乱中，他看见黛莉雅跳到了一个城垛上，居高临下地挥舞着三节棍，显然是已经完全沉浸在了杀戮的愉悦里。灰影也同样站在城垛上，不同的是，他正在跑向外墙最左侧拐角处的箭塔，迅速和两个同伴拉开距离。

 

“黛莉雅！灰影！”卓尔叫道，但战斗的激响吞没了他的声音；两个人都完全没有听见的迹象。崔斯特挥出一串令人眼花缭乱的剑舞，将眼前的僵尸逼退一段距离，然后还剑入鞘，抬起陶玛里穿心弓射出一支魔法箭矢。箭矢击中了离黛莉雅最近的不死生物，带着一道电弧窜进科扎之针的顶端。

 

黛莉雅终于向他望来。

 

“走！”他坚持道，“夹院里一样有很多敌人！”

 

她手腕一抖，科扎之针重新连成一条长棍，棍端直指地面。黛莉雅一跃而起，抓住长棍顶端，借助长棍的支撑从僵尸上方翻了过去，落在崔斯特身边。不等卓尔开口，她已经跳进了外墙内侧的夹院。

 

崔斯特转过头，沿着城垛望向左侧的箭塔，灰影却并没有出现在他的视野范围内。一时之间，他犹豫着要不要走到墙边看个究竟，但身后传来的叫喊打消了他的念头。从叫声中的惊恐和绝望判断，防御形势显然不容乐观。无论灰影究竟去了哪儿，他的自保能力至少要胜过无冬城的市民。

 

念及于此，卓尔也跟着黛莉雅一起跳进夹院。还没等他看清夹院中的情况——甚至还没等他踩上地面，站稳脚跟——一只僵尸就已经跃下墙头向他扑来。崔斯特对准城墙奋力蹬出一脚，扭身躲开了不死生物的攻击。与此同时，他竖起冰亡刺向僵尸的下颌；下坠的力量令不死生物把自己牢牢钉在了卓尔的弯刀上。崔斯特向外远远挥出手臂，借助旋转的冲力将不死生物甩到一旁，然后稳稳落地。

 

他只来得及向最近的一队士兵跑出几米，就又有两只僵尸从身边的城墙上跳了下来，崔斯特急忙转身，两把武器以流畅的动作交织旋舞，很快把它们变成了一堆毫无用处的腐肉。

 

尽管数量众多，这群不死生物却很难对像崔斯特这样的战士构成真正的威胁；无冬城的守卫虽然远没有他们的对手强大，但他们三三两两地聚在一起，彼此配合着进行防御，也勉强抵抗住了智力低下的僵尸。

 

在靠近内侧院墙的地方，黛莉雅正被五六个僵尸围在中间；等到崔斯特移动到她附近的时候——卓尔还在途中砍翻了两个敌人——精灵战士面前只剩了最后一个不死生物。她从科扎之针的顶端跳落地面，高举过头的双手依然紧握着长棍的上半截。以同一个流畅的动作，黛莉雅挥动长棍，带着惊人的气势把最后一个僵尸砸成了肉泥。

 

“不如看起来厉害。”精灵得意地说，又截住了几个刚从墙头跳下来的敌人。

 

“你看到灰影了吗？”崔斯特问道。他用左手的弯刀逼退黛莉雅右侧的僵尸，同时轻轻抛起右手的闪光，反手握住，刺中了从身后向他冲来的怪物。

 

“那个阴魂？他跳下了城墙——跳到了城外。”看到崔斯特吃惊的表情，黛莉雅不由大笑一声，“我也该一起去，外面一定更加刺激。”

 

仿佛为了印证她的话一般，一道雷声突然在墙外炸响。

 

“泰摩拉在上！”一名浮在半空的法师突然厉声尖叫，在精灵敏锐的眼中，他的五官因为恐惧而扭曲了。转瞬之间，一束闪电猛然轰在他张开的魔法护盾上，爆出的光芒如此剧烈，甚至暂时剥夺了崔斯特的视觉。

 

震耳欲聋的声音吞没了法师没来得及说完的话，当眼前白光散去，卓尔恰好看见了他从半空坠向地面的身影。破破烂烂的法袍上拖着一缕黑烟，像风筝拖着一根断掉的线。

 

法师重重落在夹院当中，激起一片扬尘。他显然不可能还活着了。

 

骇人的景象在战场上掀起一片骚乱，几个不够坚定的战士不由得奔向墙角，想要尽可能地远离死状惨烈的法师。可以想见，脱离位置只能招致灾难，其中一人立即被几个僵尸撕成了碎片。

 

“镇静！”戍卫队长大喊，声音在接连不断的雷鸣下显得孱弱无力，“注意阵型！”

 

“我上去看看。”黛莉雅向城墙示意。她正要跑向竖井，却被卓尔拦下了。

 

“让我去，他们还需要你。”崔斯特用不容置疑的声音说道；一边说着，他已经到了竖井脚下。最后向战场上投去一瞥——情况比起最开始时毫无好转，但他觉得自己完全可以相信黛莉雅的能力——崔斯特飞快爬上城墙。

 

在探出城垛的那一刻，卓尔立即注意到了灰影。

 

他很难不注意到他，因为无数僵尸正涌向他身边，却又碍于他高超的战斗技巧而不得不和他保持着一段敬畏的距离。它们聚在他周围，像是一个巨大的圆环。

 

崔斯特几乎不敢相信灰影竟然会让自己陷入如此危险的境地。显然不是为了保护无冬城的市民——卓尔还记得他在码头上说过的话。难道是为了服从命令？难道他竟如此忠于他的阴魂族人，以至于不惜拼上性命？

 

或者说，他只是单纯并不在乎自己的性命？

 

因为他的战斗方式如此放纵。他挥砍穿刺，一举一动都出于直觉；他之所以比敌人更胜一筹，并不是因为精巧的计算和周全的防御，而只是因为他的直觉更准确、气势更凶狠。仿佛唯有战斗的狂喜才能让他发泄出心中永远燃烧的怒火，忘记生命中如影随形的痛苦和绝望，短暂地体会到生存的意义。

 

就像黛莉雅，或是恩崔立。

 

然而，比这一切还要更引人注目的，是正在快速飘向城墙的巫妖。带着腐臭气息的风掀起它——或许，应该是她——绣线精美的厚重法袍，在下方的战场上投下不详的阴影。

 

崔斯特强迫自己将目光从灰影身上移开，俯瞰整个战场。在发动第一波攻势的不死大军后方，一个由阿斯莫德信徒组成正在迅速逼近，带领他们的是一只浮在半空的巫妖。不仅如此，从无冬森林上方鸟群盘旋的轨迹判断，很可能还有另外一支军队正潜伏在森林边缘。

 

“我们是不是该把弓箭手和施法者重新聚集到城墙上？”考虑到身为凡人的魔鬼信徒应该不会翻墙，他对距离最近的一个法师叫道。

 

法师点点头，暂时从视野中消失了；崔斯特顺手砍翻了一个正要跳进夹院的僵尸，将目光重新投向灰影。

 

随着第二波攻势的到来，首先受到影响的就是位于战场中央的阴魂。不死生物毕竟缺乏智慧，和它们相比，被狂热趋势的阿斯莫德信徒则要难对付得多。冲在阵前的信徒已经围到了阴魂身旁，虽然暂时还奈何不了灰影，但如果凭借数量上压倒性的优势……

 

卓尔收回双刀，取出陶玛里穿心弓，射穿了一个从背后冲向阴魂的信徒。并不是说崔斯特担心那个狂信徒能成功偷袭到灰影；他只是为了吸引阴魂的注意。

 

果然，灰影向他投来短暂的一瞥。

 

“回来！”他大叫。

 

无论是否听见了卓尔的声音，灰影显然领会了他的意图。他开始向城墙移动。魔法箭矢像一串串水流般接连不断地飞向集聚在灰影周围的敌人，为他清理出一条更容易通行的道路。

 

眼看灰影离城墙已经不足三十尺，崔斯特却像中了定身术一般，僵在原地：似乎是被附有闪电魔法的箭矢吸引了注意，原本瞄准城墙的巫妖突然转头向灰影飘去。一束由十余道电弧交织而成的青蓝色闪电从巫妖的指尖射出，砸向灰影和他身后的魔鬼教众——这个强大的不死生物显然并不关心同伴的性命。

 

即便是剧烈的轰鸣也没能掩盖住阿斯莫德信徒的惨叫——或者也有灰影的惨叫？崔斯特不得而知。炫目的白光本身，和强光在他敏感的双眼中激起的泪水，让卓尔游侠的视野变得一片模糊。

 

心脏在肋骨组成的牢笼里疯狂挣扎，每一次呼吸都让胸腔随之震颤。

 

“不。”他忍不住轻声呢喃。一个声音让他立即跳下城墙查看灰影的死活，另一个声音让他不要忘了身后仍在苦苦挣扎的无冬城战士。但事实上，崔斯特根本动不了。他的两条腿似乎已经无法继续承受身体的重量。

 

然后，他看见了那个从白光中滚翻出来的影子。灰影的斗篷上冒出一缕缕青烟，原本束起来的黑发也散落肩头。除此之外，他看起来似乎并无大恙。

 

欣喜之情来得如此突然，几乎令人眩晕。奇怪的是，那种跳下城墙跑向灰影的欲望，竟然比之前还要更加强烈。崔斯特竭力压下内心的冲动，重新抬起陶玛里穿心弓，准备在巫妖下一次施法的时候打断她。

 

就在此时，他的余光捕捉到了从无冬森林边缘传来的骚动。

 

正如崔斯特所料，原本埋伏在森林的军队冲进了战场，数量竟然比僵尸和阿斯莫德信徒加起来还要多。他们大叫着迅速逼近，脚步声令地面都为之颤抖。

 

“诸神保佑！”一声惊叹从身边传来，崔斯特转头看去，发现城主杰瓦斯·格林奇亲自带着一队弓箭手跑到了城墙上。

 

“诸神已经抛弃了我们吗？”一名年轻的战士哀叹道。

 

没有人可以斥责他的悲观。即便是崔斯特，以他的经验、胆识和高超的战斗技巧，此时也不由得感到一阵绝望。根据灰影的情报，他和黛莉雅事先侦查了隐藏在恐怖环域西侧山谷的敌军，数量却绝没有这么多。

 

难道阴魂骗了他们？

 

“那就为自己而战吧！”崔斯特答道。他摇了摇头，将注意力转回到巫妖身上，以免毫无根据的怀疑让他错过救灰影一命的机会。

 

但巫妖并未出手。她转身望向战场，望向刚出现的军队。

 

“是他！女士，是奈瑟领主！”崔斯特灵敏的双耳听见一个魔鬼信徒向巫妖大喊，“我们必须撤退！”

 


	8. Chapter 8

城外的战斗还在继续，阿斯莫德信徒和新来的援军杀成一团；城里的战斗却已经迅速步入尾声。在陶玛里穿心弓的协助下，灰影解决了城墙脚下最后几个来不及逃跑的敌人，甚至还活捉了一个女性信徒。

 

当他回到城墙内的时候，除了仍在夹院里给战斗收尾的士兵之外，所有人都再次爆发出一阵胜利的欢呼。灰影皱了皱眉，似乎完全没有因此而感到开心。

 

崔斯特想要过去迎接他，但杰瓦斯·格林奇更快一步。

 

“那些战士是谁，拜拉博斯？”城主问道。

 

阴魂无视了他问题。“关上城门，让你的手下留在城里。”他抛下一句，从格林奇身边径直走过，将已经昏迷的女性信徒推到附近的一个士兵手里。

 

“把她关起来。”阴魂下令。

 

士兵先是吃了一惊——那表情很快转化成了一个别有深意的笑容。很显然，这个女人会成为他用来犒劳自己辛苦战斗的战利品。

 

比起愤怒，崔斯特更多感到的是苦涩：他再起想起无冬城在近百年来经历的苦难——肆虐的嚎死病夺取了无数市民的生命，让这座繁荣的城市从此一蹶不振。紧接着，耐色瑞尔人踩着奥法瘟疫的影子趁虚而入。仿佛这接二连三的不幸仍不足以让厄运少女感到满意，侯特瑙火山突然爆发，彻底摧毁了传说中的北地明珠。如今的无冬城虽得以重建，却完全无法与过去相比——甚至比不上过去的一个街区。年迈的阿拉贡在世时，无冬城被视为正义的象征，但现在它更像是冒险者们用力量打造的堡垒——在挥之不去的死亡威胁下，这份力量显然比对待俘虏时的道德约束更加重要。

 

无论如何，崔斯特不会对发生在自己面前的恶行视而不见。他加快了脚步。

 

银光闪过，一把短刀抵住士兵的下颌。“我让你把她关起来，是为了让黑暗消磨她的意志，然后从她嘴里挖出塞尔人的情报。”灰影冷冷说道，刀尖上尚未干涸的血迹在士兵的项间画出一道血线，“如果你对她干了什么多余的事，我会回来找你算账的。”

 

这可真是万万没想到。崔斯特惊讶得几乎停在了原地。说着自己并不在乎无冬城居民的死活，却见不得一名女性战俘遭到侮辱，灰影的道德感还真是奇怪。或者说，他其实并不像他声称得那么冷酷？

 

“我不是狱卒！”士兵愤愤不平。

 

“如果你选择当具尸体，我现在就可以满足你。”

 

这倒的确是他的风格。

 

士兵对灰影怒目而视，但可以想见，经过刚才的一战，没有任何无冬居民还会愿意变成灰影的敌人。他把女性信徒扛在肩上，转身走开了。

 

“他还真是不见外。”一个声音从身旁传来，“就好像这座城属于他一样。”

 

杰瓦斯·格林奇走到崔斯特身边，伸手搭上游侠的肩膀。

 

“不过是占用一间牢房而已。”崔斯特在自己意识到之前就开始帮灰影辩护，“——还有一名守卫。你应该感谢他让你暂时不用见到那个对战俘想入非非的傻瓜了。”

 

看到格林奇双眉紧蹙，崔斯特不由畏缩——他没想到自己竟对城主说出了这么刻薄的话。但在卓尔进行补救之前，格林奇就再也绷不住那一脸装出来的严肃神色了。他绽开一个灿烂的微笑，推着崔斯特向灰影走去。

 

“杜垩登大师，拜拉博斯大师，这真是精彩的战斗！”他高声叫道，一阵欢呼随之从四周的将士中间爆发出来，高喊着两位英雄的名字。与此同时，夹院里也响起一阵欢呼，显然是在对黛莉雅表达敬意。

 

虽然并不陶醉于这种荣耀，崔斯特还是由衷为无冬城的胜利感到开心。但当他望向灰影的时候，却只从阴魂脸上看到了不知所措的恼怒。

 

“关紧城门，看好俘虏。”灰影生硬说，“我先走了。”

 

“等等！”杰瓦斯·格林奇急忙伸手拦住了他，又在阴魂冰冷的注视下缓缓收回手臂。“两位大师，”他彬彬有礼地鞠了一躬，“为了守护这座重获新生的城市，我们今夜拼死作战，对抗着邪恶和疯狂……对抗着一群可怕的不死生物，多亏你们出手相助才能取胜。你们在最黑暗的时刻来到此地，向无冬城施以援手，帮我们渡过难关。要不是你们的警告——”他望向灰影，“要不是你们出色的表现——”

 

“你想说什么？”灰影打断了他。

 

“加入我们，和我们并肩作战。”格林奇张开双臂，“我会竖起雕像纪念你们的壮举，用你们的名字为无冬城里最长最宽的街道命名。”

 

灰影大笑一声。“算了吧，我才不关心无冬城……”

 

崔斯特抓住灰影的手臂抢上一步，将他拉到自己身后，无视了灰影愤怒的目光在他脑后投下的的热度。如果让灰影把那句话说完，就算代理城主的涵养能让他保持冷静，周围的士兵也不可能无动于衷。

 

“我们刚才不就在和你们并肩作战吗？”

 

“我说的不是一场战斗，杜垩登大师，”杰瓦斯·格林奇摇了摇头，“我说的是让无冬城重新崛起的伟大事业。成为无冬城的一员，保护我们。”

 

“只要我们在城里——在附近，我们就是无冬城的一员，就会保护这座城市。这点我可以保证。”崔斯特望向灰影；后者哼了一声，却没有反对，“用不着像这样特意做出什么声明，也用不着拿雕像和街道纪念我们——”

 

“大桥可以。”灰影突然插话。

 

“大桥？”杰瓦斯一头雾水。

 

“如果你能把翼龙之桥改名为拜拉博斯之路的话，我会更赞同这位伟大游侠的结论。”

 

崔斯特转头望去，看见灰影露出了一个扭曲的微笑。他的要求显然没有表面听起来那么简单，但崔斯特没能从一座桥的名字上面发现什么阴谋。

 

城主点了点头。“没问题。”

 

“既然我们达成了共识，再会。”灰影象征性地鞠了一躬，在离开前最后抛下一句，“记得关好城门。”

 

一阵喧闹从身后传来，黛莉雅在一群士兵的拥簇下向他们走来。城主看了灰影一眼，似乎是不愿继续应付他无休无止的乖戾脾气，转身迎向新来的英雄。人们的注意力随之转移，欢呼声再次响起。

 

崔斯特趁机追上尚未走远的灰影，抓住他的手臂。

 

“既然你不喜欢人多的地方，也许我们今晚可以私下庆祝一番。”卓尔轻声说。

 

阴魂向他挑起一根眉毛。

 

“我住在幸运公鸭，你还记得吗？”

 

他甩开崔斯特的手，带着微笑慢慢退进正涌向前方的人群。

 

“当然。”崔斯特听见他如此说道。

 

***

 

市民的欢呼和赞赏似乎令黛莉雅十分享受；听到城主打造雕像的提议，她蔚蓝色的双眼更是亮得有如晨星，欣喜之情溢于言表，那种天真的神色近乎稚气。但发誓要向席洛拉寻仇的精灵战士显然无法一直留在无冬城中，所以她只能作出了和崔斯特相同的承诺。杰瓦斯·格林奇虽然有些失望，士兵们的喜悦却并未因此而冲淡——特别在是战斗彻底平息之后。阿斯莫德信徒和他们率领的不死生物在意想不到的援军面前迅速溃败，获胜的耐瑟大军也退回到了无冬森林之中。

 

城墙的损毁并不严重，他们在午后不久就打扫完了战场，决定喝上一杯。

 

在接连不断的祝酒中，黛莉雅终于抽空走到崔斯特身边。她端着一只高脚杯，瞪羚的纹身从颊侧探出头来，醉意在她脸上染出一片红晕。

 

“你在城墙上——看到了援军？”

 

崔斯特点了点头。他一直在思索这个问题。“是阴魂。”他说，不出所料地看到了黛莉雅的怒容。

 

“你觉得他们真的这么好心？”她从高脚杯里喝了一大口酒。

 

“肯定不是出于好心，但动机也并非难以理解。”崔斯特说道，“无冬城的陷落必然会壮大塞尔人的势力，阴魂们绝不会坐视这种事的发生。”

 

真的这么简单？说出这些话的同时，崔斯特不由暗忖。如果只是为了阻止阿斯莫德信徒占领城市，阴魂完全可以坐视双方斗个两败俱伤再从背后出手，更没必要让灰影为无冬城提供协助。毕竟，耐瑟瑞尔人和无冬城的市民从来都算不上什么盟友。

 

“我会再问问灰影的，”他补充道，“我们约好晚上见面。”

 

黛莉雅撅起嘴来，大概是想送上几句嘲讽。还没等她来得及开口，又有几名战士大笑着挤过来向他们举杯庆贺。精灵女子带着熏熏然的笑意投入新一轮祝酒仪式中，显然是暂时把阴魂抛到了脑后。

 

崔斯特则恰恰相反。自从提起和灰影的约定，他就再也难以将精神集中在面前的小型庆典上了。好在酒过三巡之后，人们渐渐不再为英雄举杯，更多是沉浸在酒精中自娱自乐。崔斯特于是随便找了个借口和黛莉雅道别，独自回到了他在幸运公鸭的房间。

 

他喝得不多，却还是洗了个澡驱散任何尚未褪去的醉意，然后换上他最喜欢的休闲装束——一件深灰色的衬衫，宽大的灯笼袖在手腕处收紧，袖口上的淡紫色斜纹反衬着他的眼睛。下身则是一条样式简单的长裤。他卸下了其它武器，剑带上只挂着双刀以防万一。

 

接下来，崔斯特又稍稍收拾了一下他几乎没什么摆设的房间——拉直床单，摆正椅子，调整了一下挂在书桌前面的那张似乎是在表现一场林中歌舞的素描画，然后把为数不多的杂物通通塞进次元袋里。

 

空荡荡的房间似乎略显单调，唯一的装饰就是酒店老板的女儿放在窗台上的一小把野花。崔斯特觉得灰影应该不会介意这种乏味的布置，却还是把那几朵野花从窗台移到了书桌上更显眼的位置。

 

满意之后，他在酒馆底层的吧台区叫了一杯果汁，找了个角落的位置坐了下来。

 

他知道自己是在为接下来的会面做准备。这当然不是他们第一次会面，但这次会面和以往的几次会面都有所不同：不同于他们最开始在无冬森林里的紧张遭遇，也不同于他们在码头区的废墟里心血来潮的交谈。这次是事先约好的会面，唯一的目的——至少是首要目的——就是享受彼此的陪伴。感觉像是一场约会。

 

约会。

 

这个词从脑子里蹦出来后就赖在那儿不肯离开了。某一时刻，崔斯特甚至把它念出了声，然后又紧张地打量着周围的人群，觉得自己活像个傻瓜。自从失去凯蒂布莉尔之后，他第一次有了这种感觉——充满期待的感觉。不是对战斗的期待，而是对生活中某件轻松简单的小事的期待。这种感觉让他觉得年轻，觉得充满活力。

 

他短暂回忆起和凯蒂约会的时光，却又迅速将那些他知道必将走向苦涩结局的往事抛到一旁，开始想象灰影可能作出的反应。既然意识到这是一场约会，或者说，既然把它定义为一场约会，崔斯特不由后悔自己没有和阴魂约在一个更有创意的地方。好比说，市中心那座引人注目的大桥，火山爆发中唯一幸存的建筑。他们可以欣赏落日——不管灰影喜不喜欢，至少崔斯特一直都能陶醉于云霞铺满天际的浪漫场景。或者，他可以问问灰影为什么要让城主用自己的名字命名大桥。既然他声称自己并不关心无冬城市民的死活，那他当然也不应该关心自己在无冬城市民中间的名声……

 

也许他只是口是心非罢了。回想起灰影看到士兵妄图玷污女性战俘时的态度，崔斯特不禁露出微笑。

 

时不时地，他也会忍不住斥责自己竟然在无冬城如此危急的情况下对一个阴魂念念不忘，那群盘踞在无冬森林里的耐瑟人肯定没安好心。但他就是忍不住放纵自己，并且告诉自己他有着充分的理由：至少在现在，他们是帮助无冬城市民反击席洛拉·萨尔穆的盟友；至于未来，如果阴魂们对无冬城发动侵略，而灰影又决定忠于他邪恶的族人，那么崔斯特的弯刀绝不会有所迟疑。

 

毕竟，他们只是肉体关系而已。

 

当他从思绪里抬起头来的时候，恒定了不灭明焰的壁灯已经被点亮，酒馆里人声鼎沸，空气中弥漫着食物和汗水混杂一处的刺鼻气息。尽管坐在角落里，崔斯特确信灰影绝不会看漏了他，也就是说，到目前为止，灰影没来赴约。

 

说不失望是不可能的，但严格来讲，他们约的是“晚上”，而晚上从现在才刚刚开始。崔斯特后悔他说的不是“傍晚”，这样他们至少可以一起吃个晚饭。

 

时间一分一秒地流逝，灰影却始终没有现身。期冀之情渐渐淡去，崔斯特感到越来越沮丧。他一会儿怀疑阴魂只是在心血来潮地玩弄他，一会儿又担心灰影遇到了什么麻烦。最后，当他不得不自己先吃上一点儿东西的时候，嘴里的食物感觉有如木渣，几乎难以下咽。

 

不知过了多久，酒馆里只剩下了几个沉迷于酒精的醉鬼。老板的双胞胎女儿又一次向他投来好奇的目光，两个脑袋贴在一起窃窃私语了起来。

 

崔斯特长叹一声，决定结束这场越来越有失体面——也有失理智——的等待。

 

他沿着楼梯走上二楼，上了年纪的木地板在他脚下吱呀作响。除此之外，走廊里一片寂静。

 

他和黛莉雅的房间隔得不远。精灵战士似乎还没有回来。这并不奇怪：她很可能跟着守城的士兵彻夜狂欢去了。崔斯特径直走到自己门前，握住门把——

 

门好端端地锁着，看起来和他离开的时候毫无分别。不知为何，属于战士的直觉向他发出尖叫，警告他有什么地方出了差错。崔斯特双手扶住刀柄，不假思索地撞开了门，在门猛然敞开的一刻才迟迟想起来他在门上加了个陷阱。他暗暗诅咒，却意识到陷阱并未被激活。好吧，他本来也没指望那东西能派上什么用场。

 

一道人影站在他的书桌前方，双眼在黑暗中闪烁着愤怒的红光。

 

看到对方并未摆出战斗架势，崔斯特收住了拔刀的双手。他迅速适应着黑暗，转为红外视觉，看清了对方的脸。

 

是灰影。

 


	9. Chapter 9

“你怎么进来的？”崔斯特走上前去，傻乎乎地问道。

 

灰影手腕一甩，一个黑影向他飞来，咔哒一声落在他脚下。崔斯特急忙后退，差点儿拔出刀来。还好，他及时看出那东西只是他在遭到黛莉雅的嘲笑之后加在门上的陷阱。

 

“我都不知道该把这破烂儿叫什么。”灰影刻薄地说，“我帮你调整过了，现在你欠我一根毒针。”

 

“我又没想杀人！”崔斯特叫道。那玩意儿只是用来和黛莉雅赌气的。

 

“那你为什么要在门上放个陷阱？”灰影不可思议地瞪着他。

 

“所以你知道该把这破烂儿叫什么。”

 

一时之间，灰影似乎无言以对，但他很快意识到他们的话题走偏了方向。他清了清嗓子，重新开口，语气中的怒意却已经远不及他刚站起来的时候表现出的那么强烈。

 

“你去哪儿了？我等了你足足四个小时。”

 

崔斯特知道自己应该生气。灰影闯进了他的房间，不仅丝毫不感到愧疚，反而因为房间的主人没有及时跑出来迎接他就大发雷霆。但他实在气不起来，因为灰影刚刚承认他在黑暗中枯坐了四个小时，就为了和卓尔来一场约会。

 

念及于此，阴魂发怒的样子在他眼中都可以说是近乎可爱了。

 

“我在楼下等了你六个小时，你却没看见我。”崔斯特故作严肃，“这都是因为你鬼鬼祟祟，不仅不走正门，还撬开我的门锁，弄坏我的陷阱。但我原谅你，谁叫我这么宽宏大量呢？”说到最后，他忍不住笑了起来。“你打算怎么道歉？”

 

灰影陷入沉默，仿佛正在思索是否要勃然大怒。

 

“你都原谅我了，还要什么道歉？”灰影终于开口，自暴自弃地嘀咕了一句，放弃了。但接着他又大声质问道：“你在楼下干什么？我以为我们见面的目的很明确——在下面可做不了。”

 

“嗯，一起吃个饭？还可以聊聊天。你说你早就知道我，我却一点儿都不了解你。不太公平。”

 

“聊天？”灰影嗤笑一声，“魔索布莱的文化可能比较特别，但拜托，我们既不是恋人又不是朋友，不需要那东西。”

 

有什么地方引起了崔斯特的注意。他提到过他来自魔索布莱吗？他努力回想着他们迄今为止为数不多的对话。

 

应该没有。

 

就算是在听说过卓尔游侠崔斯特·杜垩登的地表居民中间，这也很难说得上是个广为人知的细节。但灰影专门打探过他的消息。看来他挖得很深。

 

也许是将崔斯特的沉默当成了失望，灰影放下双手，向他靠近。一瞬间，他的姿态完全变了，原本冷酷的压迫感变得炽热而犀利，刺破黑暗向他袭来。他的目光短暂扫过崔斯特依然扶在刀柄上的双手，带着邪恶的笑意伸手抚上卓尔的面颊。

 

“你可以用另一种方法了解我。”灰影低声说道。

 

他们立即吻到了一起，舌尖在彼此侵略的途中相遇，凶狠地纠缠着，试图占据更有利的位置。灰影的手指滑进崔斯特的长发，抚过他的耳廓，轻轻捏住那只尖耳朵的顶端。卓尔不由轻喘，让灰影趁机把舌头伸了进来，得意洋洋地扫过卓尔的上颚。阴魂用另一只手扣住崔斯特的下巴，将拇指挤进舌头下方，迫使卓尔不得不保持着嘴巴大张的姿势，任由他在自己口中肆虐。

 

崔斯特似乎输掉了第一场对决——虽然他也不知道他希望自己是赢是输，反正两种结局都能让他享受不已——但他还有反击的机会。卓尔终于松开刀柄，摸索着将手伸进灰影的衬衫下摆，感受着那种富有弹性的火热触感。这是他第一次抚摸阴魂的皮肤。他迫不及待地移动手指，如同蜘蛛般沿着灰影的后背向上攀爬，掠过一道道伤痕，描绘着肌肉的轮廓，最后停在灰影的肩胛骨之间。

 

口水从他合不拢的嘴边滴落下来，崔斯特不由呻吟。他听见灰影的呼吸变得越来越重，勃起的阴茎跃跃欲试地顶着他的下身。他的指尖沿着灰影脊柱的凹痕一路下滑，阴魂在他手下猛地一抖，松开了他的嘴唇。

 

“脱掉。”阴魂说道，一把扯掉了自己的系带套头衬衫。在崔斯特的黑暗视觉中，他浑身上下笼罩着一片暖洋洋的红晕。接着，阴魂拉开腰带，金属环扣的清脆撞击声不断敲打着崔斯特紧绷的神经。卓尔近乎慌乱地摸索着衣扣，双眼情不自禁地飘向阴魂的胯下，飘向他两腿之间。

 

随着灰影的动作，崔斯特踉跄着退向床边，将解下的衬衫、剑带、长裤、短靴一路抛在地上，直到小腿后方抵住床沿为止。他跌坐在床上，看着灰影压到他上方，迫使他仰面躺倒。

 

长满粗糙剑茧的手掌扶住卓尔的腰侧，沿着两肋抚摸上来，仿佛在拂动一副琴弦。崔斯特发出轻柔的叹息，思绪不断收窄，坍缩到那十根灵巧的手指带给他的绝妙触感上。它们游走着、摩擦着，短暂地捏住了他的乳尖，激起一阵难以言喻的快感。接着，某种温热湿滑的东西落在胸前，和抚摸他的双手一同移向下方。

 

快感在吮吸和舔舐中飞快聚集，一部分裹着高涨的醉意涌遍全身，一部分则目标坚定地直奔胯下。灰影跪在他两腿之间，披散的黑发扫过他紧绷的小腹，激起一片酥麻。湿润而炽热的呼吸一路向下，终于落在他悸动的阴茎上。

 

仅仅是气流变化的微小刺激，仅仅是想象着将要发生的场景，就让崔斯特不由自主地挺直了身体。

 

但灰影停住了。朦胧之中，崔斯特抬眼望去，看见阴魂带着一脸戏谑直起身来，仿佛正在欣赏卓尔在欲望中挣扎的无助姿态。

 

“转过去。”他声音嘶哑。

 

过了好几秒，崔斯特勉强运转的思维才终于理解了阴魂的话。他听从了，滚烫的脸颊紧贴住床单。

 

粗糙的织物摩擦着阴茎，他忍不住呻吟出声。浑身上下的每一寸皮肤都叫嚣着被抚摸的欲望。

 

手指掠过他的后背，小心翼翼地画出一条斜线：从左肩开始，移向右胯。然后原路返回，重新来到他的左肩。

 

“这伤痕……”

 

崔斯特听见灰影说道。但他想的是： **摸我摸我摸我——**

 

手指再次画出同一条斜线，仿佛着了魔一般。有什么东西像磁极吸引铁矿一样吸引了灰影的注意，让他无暇将温存撒向别的地方。崔斯特突然意识到了那是什么——那是阿提密斯·恩崔立在和他的第一次决斗中留给他的纪念。

 

这个认知猛然驱散了情欲的迷雾，却同时将一股电流送进四肢百骸，令他浑身颤抖。

 

“一个敌人……很久之前的故事……”崔斯特勉强说道。

 

“你没有治疗药水吗？”

 

的确，治疗药水可以让受伤的肌肤复原如初；的确，像他这样成名已久的战士知道到哪儿买，也完全买得起治疗药水。但那时，崔斯特故意选择了传统的包扎方式，仅仅是为了留下这道伤痕。

 

“我想……记住它。一个教训。”他喘息着说。

 

灰影向他俯下身来，沉甸甸的热度缓缓逼近。又是那种令人迷醉的触感，湿润而细腻。舌尖描绘着那道伤痕，唾液拖出一条冰凉的线。

 

崔斯特颤抖着吐出一口气。疤痕组织本该僵硬迟钝，为何能给他带来如此强烈的刺激？他挣扎着从枕头下方摸出一罐油膏。

 

无需他开口，灰影已经领会了他的意思。手里的小罐被拿走了，随即，他听见瓶塞离开瓶口的声音，接着是手指搅动油膏的湿滑响动。他屏住呼吸，情不自禁地抬起腰胯。离开了床单的摩擦，他的阴茎更是硬得发疼。

 

手指按住被黑色皮肤包裹的尾椎，轻轻一点，拖着滑腻的触感挪向下方，在入口处缱绻徘徊。

 

“告诉我……那个教训。告诉我……那个给你教训的人。”

 

卓尔发出挫败的呻吟。他不明白灰影为什么会如此在意这道伤痕。也许它太狰狞，太严重，太引人注目，让人情不自禁想知道它背后的故事。

 

可是崔斯特不想提起那个故事，不是现在，不是他欲火焚身的时候。

 

因为它让他不得不回忆起阿提密斯·恩崔立。

 

他不想。

 

“……很长的故事。”崔斯特慌乱地说，但已经迟了。一旦记起那个名字，它所代表的意向也随之而来，自作主张地涌进了他的大脑。坚定、灵巧；冷酷、阴沉；犀利、傲慢；痛苦、绝望。一个黑发黑眼、身材矮小的男人，就像灰影……

 

手指插了进来，一根，两根，交叉伸展、蠕动蜷曲。另一只手扶住他的腰侧，让他动弹不得，无处逃脱。

 

细密的亲吻贴上卓尔汗津津的后背，依然对准了那道伤痕。

 

 **不。这太荒唐了。这是错的。大错特错。** 他不该在这时想起他的宿敌，一个早已去了神游之野的影子；他更不该将他和灰影——就算不是情人，也是正在艹他的人——进行比较。

 

手指探向深处，似乎掠过了什么东西的边缘。快感爆裂开来，将所有不合时宜地念头挤出崔斯特的大脑，逼得他纵情呻吟。“给我，”他觉得自己在大喊，耳边却只听见嘶哑的声音，“艹我。”

 

灰影轻笑着，仿佛惊讶于卓尔的反应。但他喘得厉害——漫长的前戏显然并不符合他的本性，他也同样备受煎熬。

 

某个炽热而坚硬的东西抵上入口。灰影抽出手指，握住自己的分身，开始攻城略地。崔斯特感到自己在压力下敞开，胀痛和欢愉交织一处，一寸寸地、争先恐后地挤进他的身体。一时之间，快感超出了他所能承受的界限，他只觉得一片麻木。

 

没给他适应的时间——或许他根本无需适应——灰影开始抽送。快感起起伏伏，像跳跃的音符般织出一段高昂的旋律，回响到每一个角落。卓尔呜咽着，感受着席卷全身的震颤。

 

灰影向他贴近，狠狠咬住肩胛骨中间的伤痕，令他尖叫出声。

 

“你……该给我讲讲。那个故事……那个人。”阴魂喘息着说，炽热的呼吸喷上卓尔的后背。

 

“嗯……嗯。”崔斯特胡乱应道。

 

**什么故事？什么人？**

 

抽送加快了节奏；快感像绳索一样紧紧套住了他，他觉得头皮发紧。

 

“他……哈，他叫……什么名字？”

 

牙齿再次咬上他的后背。

 

 **啊，是了。灰影问的是那个给他留下伤痕的人。** 他怎么会忘记那个名字？即使陷入神志不清的境地，他也能将那个名字脱口而出。

 

浑浑噩噩中，崔斯特颤抖着开口。

 

“他叫，嗯……阿提密斯……”

 

此时此刻，他感到灰影绷紧了身体，一阵痉挛，扶着他腰侧的手指用力掐进他的皮肤。埋在他深处的阴茎疯狂跳动，射了出来。像是一剂猛药进入血管，纯然的热度将他逼上高潮。

 

他从没有过这种感觉，飘上云端停留在那里，一切烦恼都被他抛诸脑后。他感到轻松而惬意，快乐而飨足。不知过了多久，他开始轻盈飘落，进入冥想。

 

如同每一次冥想，一段段随机的记忆在他面前铺陈开来，他在其中轻盈漫步，就像在飘荡的海草间来回穿梭的鱼。有些记忆是完全真实的，有些却经过了改写，按照他的意愿展现出更美好的一面。

 

他看见维尔娜向他弯下腰来，呢喃着在他手中的小勺上施展了一个锐锋术——这是真实发生过的；年幼的卓尔兴奋地舞起这件不同寻常的武器，刮掉墙上的苔藓，而她就在旁边看着，秀美的面庞上露出温柔的微笑——这是他的希望。他看见洁白的独角兽带着凯蒂布莉儿穿墙而过——这是真实发生过的；带着她奔向繁花盛开的森林，在那儿，她和所有离他而去的朋友们一起大笑着翩翩起舞——这是他的希望。他看见一道影子从下水道的黑暗中一跃而起，向他扑来，他转身躲避，刀光在他背后劈开烧灼般的剧痛——这是真实发生过的；他回头望去，面前是一个身材矮小的人类，滴血的剑锋上释放出绿莹莹的魔法光芒，照亮了人类的脸——灰影的脸。这是……

 

崔斯特倒吸一口冷气，猛地坐了起来，心脏疯狂地敲打着胸膛，发出震耳欲聋的回响。恍惚中，他意识到灰影已经离开了，他身边的床上空无一人。

 

没错，他克制不住地将灰影和阿提密斯·恩崔立进行比较，正是和那个杀手的相似之处让崔斯特开始接近阴魂。但这次，这个梦境……回想起不久前的高潮，崔斯特无法否认这其中和性有关的意味。

 

 **梦没有逻辑。不要深究。** 他慌乱地对自己说；令他惊恐的是，他的思维开始自行运转。

 

 **难道我对恩崔立有什么其他想法？** 他询问自己。

 

 **不，当然没有。** 他立即用仅存的理智作出回答。

 

 **但那种紧张感是一样的。** 一个小小的声音在脑海深处响了起来。宛如镜像的熟稔，应接不暇的刺激。一进一退，激烈交缠。急促的呼吸在耳边回响，温热的体液溅上面颊……屠杀和性爱的狂喜本就难以区分。

 

“不！”崔斯特低吼出声。

 

寂静中传来一阵桌椅挪动的轻响，一个声音开口问道：“做噩梦了？”

 

是灰影。

 

月光穿过窗口，将阴魂笼罩在一片银白色的光晕之中。他衣冠齐整地坐在桌前，心不在焉地捏着一朵被崔斯特摆在桌上的野花。看到崔斯特向他望来，灰影随手将野花扔到了地上。

 

“没……没什么。”卓尔勉强说道，努力平复他狂乱的心跳。

 

阴魂紧盯着他，似乎并不相信，却也没有追问下去。

 

“我以为你已经走了。”崔斯特说，半是为了转移话题。

 

“我还有话要和你说。”灰影放轻了音量，仿佛不想吓到面前的卓尔，“今天的援军……是一群阴魂，你一定注意到了。”

 

崔斯特点了点头。赤身裸体地坐在床上和灰影讨论这种事情未免有些可笑，但他一动都不想动。他疲惫得就好像被一群苔原驼鹿从身上踩过去了一样。

 

“我曾经说过，耐色瑞尔之所以帮助无冬城，是因为他们是席洛拉·萨尔穆的死敌。他们绝不会坐视她用无冬城的市民来喂养她的恐怖之环，壮大她的势力。”

 

崔斯特再次点头。灰影的确在码头区对他说过类似的话。这其中的逻辑不难理解，也符合卓尔自己的分析。

 

“这些话绝非谎言，却并不完整。”灰影继续说了下去，“阴魂们不仅要攻打塞尔人，还要让无冬城亲眼见到这一切。这样，无冬城就会记住他们的恩情，把他们视为盟友，让他们名正言顺地走进城门，慢慢将整座城市变成自己的据点。”

 

他顿了顿，承认道：“这就是我之所以主动为杰瓦斯·格林奇提供帮助的原因。如果我没猜错，他们很快就会向格林奇提出进城驻扎的要求。”

 

“你觉得我应该提醒城主？”

 

“随便你，但他很可能没什么选择。”

 

崔斯特不得不暗暗赞同。如果灰影说的是事实——到目前为止，崔斯特都还没能看出任何破绽——耐色人不仅没有杀害无冬市民的理由，而且必然会继续和塞尔人交手，从客观上保护无冬城不受不死生物和魔鬼信徒的侵害。事实上，这群阴魂会想办法避免无冬市民的死亡，因为每一具尸体都将被恐怖之环转化为塞尔人的力量。

 

“你为什么要告诉我这些？”崔斯特问道。

 

“为了让你隐藏行踪，至少不要太过引起阴魂的关注。”灰影淡淡地说，“如果你以后还想把他们赶出无冬城——伟大的崔斯特·杜垩登想必不会坐视无冬城沦为耐色瑞尔人的据点——就别让他们早早对你提高警惕。也就是说，如果席洛拉·萨尔穆再对无冬城发动攻击，你和你的精灵女伴用不着跳出来勇猛杀敌，反正阴魂们会率先冲上去送死。”

 

“或许吧，但我问的不是这个。”崔斯特说，“你为什么要把真相告诉我？”

 

灰影陷入沉默。

 

“提到阴魂，你说的永远是‘他们’而不是‘我们’。你不赞成他们的行动。”

 

“我没有赞成也没有不赞成。我没有选择的权利。”

 

“因为你必须忠于血统？既然知道我的出身，你也该知道我是如何背弃了卓尔的血统。你永远都有权选择。”

 

灰影缓缓转头，月光照亮了他的脸。那张脸带着不自然的苍白，有如冰冷的瓷质面具。暗淡的光线让崔斯特的视野在黑暗视觉和自然视觉中不断转换，在他看来，灰影的双眼一时是燃烧着愤怒火焰的炽烈火光，一时又变成了绝望得深不见底的漆黑幽潭。

 

“别教训我，卓尔，”他轻笑一声，起身踱向门口，“你什么都不知道。”


	10. Chapter 10

 

想在无冬城外围找到一个落脚之处并不困难。当它还被称为北地明珠的时候，城市四周散落着无数远离城区的建筑——驿站、神殿、安全屋、仓库，乃至小规模的村落。它们聚集在无冬城周围，就像行星环绕着太阳，直到流淌着岩浆的火河从侯特瑙火山喷涌而出，摧毁了星系的核心，也摧毁了所经之处的一切。那些不在“河道”上的建筑虽然暂时得以幸存，生命力也随着无冬城的毁灭而迅速耗尽，只留下一座座荒无人烟的废墟。

 

黛莉雅选中了其中一处，一座废弃已久的护林人小屋。小屋本身的隐蔽位置，再加上他们不久前从无冬城的随军法师手中买来的反窥探护符，足以为精灵战士提供合适的保护。周围原本开辟出的空地早已杂草横生，建筑本身却还算完整。精灵战士刚发现这里时，屋门紧锁，屋里的摆设虽然不是生了锈就是发了霉，至少从锅碗到床铺一应俱全。

 

“不是因为我相信灰影告诉你的鬼话，”黛莉雅对崔斯特解释道，“只是因为这地方更适合我罢了。”

 

她插着腰站在小屋中央，似乎十分满意；崔斯特用干燥的稻草为她重新铺了一张床，替掉了原本那团腐烂的棉絮。

 

“这地方既方便我打探席洛拉·萨尔穆的消息，又能让我随时杀掉几个阴魂作为消遣。”黛莉雅得意一笑，向崔斯特转过身来。“我们每隔三天在这里见面？”

 

卓尔点了点头。“或者你也可以去无冬城找我。”

 

“除非那座城市真的落入阴魂的魔爪。”笑意从精灵战士的脸上消失了，怒气又开始聚集。一只山猫从她右颊探出头来。“你觉得灰影没有骗你？”

 

“他的话和我们知道的信息并无矛盾。”

 

“就算他说的是真话，他也是耐色人的头号帮凶——就连他自己都承认了这点。”

 

崔斯特无法反驳；但与此同时，灰影对他说的最后一句话在他耳边回响起来。带着无可奈何的狂怒和愤愤不平的绝望。

 

凝视了他片刻，黛莉雅将柯扎之针靠在墙边，向他走来。她的表情变得柔和，柔和得近乎哀伤。令崔斯特惊讶的是，她抱住了他，用力拍了拍他的后背，将脑袋靠在他的肩膀上。然后她轻叹一声，喃喃说道：“或许你相信的不是他，而是你记忆中的朋友。我知道那种感觉，被过去支配的感觉。”

 

崔斯特伸出双手，将她拥入怀中。他们保持着这样的姿势，久久没有交谈。

 

接下来的七天中他们又见了三次，两人都没有发现灰影的踪迹。

 

第十天，事情出现了变化。杰瓦斯·格林奇找到崔斯特，告诉他阴魂大军已经进入了无冬城，很快就会在城市西侧安营扎寨。另一方面，黛莉雅在恐怖环域附近的岩丘后方发现了一座状如枯木的魔法高塔。显然，萨斯·塔姆不仅没有因为席洛拉·萨尔姆的失败降下惩罚，反而为她打造了一处要塞，让她以此为据点对无冬城展开新一轮的攻势。

 

还好，黛莉雅承认现在并不是发动攻击的最佳时机——他们甚至不知道塞尔女术士是否就在那座高塔里。而且，两人一致同意，他们至少也该看看闯进了无冬城中的阴魂有何打算。

 

午后不久，崔斯特回到城中，不动声色地观察着四周的景象。除了城门附近和城墙上方，视野所及之处鲜少有阴魂的身影。市民们一如既往地忙碌着日常琐事，似乎并未因为阴魂的到来而感到太大困扰。

 

不知不觉中，崔斯特再次来到了码头区。几条小船正在卸货，但水手们的脸上丝毫看不到船舶靠港时常见的喜悦。午后的阳光直射着畸形的废墟，投射出一片片诡异的影子。

 

一截相对完整的建筑突出地表，高高伫立贴地匍匐的废墟上方。那是一座灯塔，拖着破败的身躯一如既往地守护着这座萧条的港口，守护着无冬城依然繁荣时的记忆。灯塔的顶棚早已在岩浆中化为乌有，上半部分的墙壁也消失得无影无踪，只剩下一截融化后又重新凝固的岩石台阶旋转着伸向十米高的半空，有如一段猝然终止的天梯。台阶顶端围了一圈简陋的栏杆，以防爬上台阶的人不慎跌落。之所以有这圈栏杆，是因为冒险者们本想在上面搭建一个简易的发光设备，为夜晚停泊的货船提供最基本的指引。然而，意识到如今根本没有货船会在夜晚靠岸之后，他们转而将有限的精力投入到了城防建设上。

 

崔斯特走上灯塔，放眼望去。面前的景象令人不由唏嘘。

 

新建的城墙只围住了无冬城旧址的西侧，将黑湖以东的大部分地区都隔绝在外，原本的奥法区和乞丐之巢更是消失得无影无踪，取而代之的是一道深不见底的巨大裂谷。即便是在城墙之内，建筑的规模也远远无法和昔日相提并论。重建工程基本只集中在曾经的核心区和半岛区附近，沿着无冬河向两侧展开，稀疏的建筑有如在野火过后的荒原上奋力萌生的草木。至于稍远些的区域，目前只是被城墙围起来了而已。

 

这些建筑中最引人注目的莫过于横跨无冬河的大桥，也是火山爆发的唯一幸存者。与它并列的另外两座大桥——海豚之桥和睡龙之桥——都已经随着岩浆化为乌有，只有这座融合了矮人工艺的翼龙之桥得以保全——既包括效仿龙脊的拱状桥身，也包括两侧龙翼般的装饰结构。

 

当然，在灰影的要求下，这座桥在不久之前已经改成了他的名字，拜拉博斯之路。

 

突然之间，崔斯特注意到有什么地方不对了。

 

作为连接无冬河两侧的唯一通道，翼龙之桥总是人来人往，但现在，除了桥中央的两个人影之外，大桥上几乎空无一人。一些市民聚集在大桥两端，显然是被人拦住了去路。

 

午后的阳光刺激着崔斯特敏感的双眼，但努力望去，他依然能看清桥上仅有的两个人。

 

他首先注意到的是一名穿着浮夸的战士，有着深紫色的长发和暗红色的皮肤。两只羊角从他的额头上钻出来，弯向耳朵后方，彰显着他的下界血统。他腰侧挂着一把令人胆寒的血红色长剑，手中握了某种类似于魔杖的东西。

 

杰瓦斯·格林奇曾提到过阴魂大军的领主是一个身材高大的提夫林。也许那就是他？所以他才能封锁桥梁，不让其他人通过？

 

但他为什么要这么做？

 

一个全身黑衣的人影蜷缩在他脚下，似乎正承受着不可言喻的痛苦。提夫林用分叉的魔杖敲上血红色的剑锋，说了些什么，然后一脚踢向他面前的黑衣人，踢得他趴倒在地。

 

黑衣人挣扎着转过身来，仰面躺在桥上。直到此时此刻，崔斯特才意识到那个魔鬼后裔有多高大。他看上去比他的受害者高了足有一尺，身材也壮硕得多，就像兽人和精灵一样形成强烈对比。

 

崔斯特攥紧栏杆，紧盯住桥上的一幕。提夫林再次说了些什么，然后一脚踢中了黑衣人的肋骨。后者侧过身，缩成一团。

 

遭受虐待的不太可能是无冬城的居民，否则就算只是为了杀一儆百，耐色瑞尔人也不会禁止其他市民上桥围观。

 

那个黑衣人想必也是阴魂。

 

尽管如此，面前的景象依然让卓尔游侠几欲作呕。如果是阴魂们自相残杀，他甚至不会眨一下眼睛，但纯粹的、单方面的虐待是完全不同的另一回事。

 

提夫林用左手攥住魔杖分叉的尖头，拖着脚下的影子转身踱开，给崔斯特让出了更好的视野。他终于看清了那个躺在地上的人。

 

崔斯特惊讶地张大了嘴，几乎无法相信自己的眼睛。如果不是因为面前有栏杆，他恐怕已经冲出了平台边缘，冲进了近十尺的半空。

 

那是灰影——但灰影难道不是让阴魂们得以进城的最大功臣吗？更重要的是，灰影怎么可能会忍受这种折磨——和侮辱？他没有反抗——还是无法反抗？考虑到灰影的高强本领，应该很少有人能让他陷入如此无助的境地才对——就连法师也不能。像灰影或崔斯特这样老练的战士往往可以靠着杰出的反应躲开火球和闪电，凭借坚定的意志对抗心灵魔法。的确，如果是面对着足够强大的法师，他们很可能败下阵来，但桥上的提夫林怎么看都不像是个施法者。

 

如此看来，那个紫发红皮的怪物的确是阴魂大军的首领了，因此灰影才不敢反抗。

 

——真的吗？就算是面对他的上级，灰影真的会甘愿忍受这么屈辱和虐待吗？

 

仿佛在回应崔斯特的疑问一般，灰影突然一跃而起，扑向提夫林的后背，手里抓着一把不知从哪儿冒出来的短刀。

 

崔斯特屏住呼吸。

 

令人震惊的一幕发生了。仿佛撞上了一堵无形的墙壁，又好像被一只隐形大手用力攥住一般，灰影猛然停在半空，四肢僵直。接着，他滑落在地，软绵绵地躺在大桥上，有如濒死之人。

 

提夫林不紧不慢地踱回到他面前，右手扶上血红色长剑的剑柄，似乎马上就要拔出长剑结束灰影的生命。

 

而崔斯特只能无助地注视着这一切。

 

如果说他以前还对灰影的立场有丝毫怀疑，那份怀疑如今也已经烟消云散了。一瞬间，他甚至怀疑灰影是因为将耐色瑞尔人的真正目的透露给了他才会遭此厄运。他想转开头，至少也是移开视线，但除了用力攥住栏杆——攥得指节发白——之外，他动弹不得。

 

他眼睁睁地看着。看着半魔鬼高高伫立在灰影上方，将他笼罩在阴影之中；看着那个紫头发的怪物攥紧剑柄——却没有拔剑。然后，他看见灰影举起了匕首——刺向自己。匕首刺破面颊，拉出一道鲜红的血痕。

 

魅惑魔法？也许是控制人类？崔斯特不是法师，但他依然可以肯定那个提夫林并未摆出过任何施法动作。他甚至没有施法的时间。就算他的确是个施法者，就算他的奥术造诣足够强大，就算他恰好准备了无需姿势成分也无需施法材料的瞬发法术——控制人类能控制目标伤害自己吗？

 

匕首再次抬进半空，滴血的刀尖对准胯下，对准了灰影的两腿之间，仿佛将要一刺到底。

 

换一个场景，崔斯特甚至可能会觉得这一幕有些可笑，但现在他只觉得恐怖，毛骨悚然、如坠冰窟。一切噪音都离他而去，他的全部意识缩成一点，缩到了一个似乎已经陷入静止的时空里。在那个时空，灰影保持着这个极尽屈辱的恐怖姿势躺在魔鬼后裔的脚下，而他只能远远看着。

 

在他脑海深处的某个角落里，他回想起灰影的那句“我没有选择的权利”，回想起他听到这句话时隐隐浮现的一丝不以为然。那时他想的是，如果他和灰影易地而处，他宁死也不会帮助阴魂为虎作伥。

 

他只是没想到还有比死亡更可怕的命运。

 

猝然爆发的巨响将崔斯特拉回现实，时间开始重新流动。染血的匕首摔落在地，提夫林转身大步冲向桥头。灰影挣扎着爬了起来，踉踉跄跄地跟在那个半魔鬼身后。

 

崔斯特望向声音的来源，发现爆炸就发生在城墙外侧，耀眼的火光映出了城墙上守卫们的黑色剪影。他看不清城墙之外的状况，但他知道只有一种可能——阿斯莫德信徒又一次发起了进攻。

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

事实再次验证了崔斯特的推测——阴魂们立即出城迎击，在意识到阿斯莫德信徒只是在佯攻之后又迅速退回城里，击败了很可能是塞尔人通过魔法手段在城中召唤出来的十多只土巨怪。他们的行动如此高效，无冬城的守卫们甚至没有投入战场。

 

崔斯特也没有。

 

依照灰影的建议，他并未在阴魂面前暴露自己的高超武技，而是隐藏在人群之中远远见证了耐瑟人和土巨怪之间的战斗。令崔斯特如释重负的是，他在奔赴战场的阴魂中间见到了灰影。他轻便灵巧的武器装备和以机动性见长的战斗方式显然并不适合对付像土巨怪一样体型巨大、力量惊人的怪兽，但至少从他身上看不出之前的折磨留下的痛苦痕迹——除了颊侧依然流血的伤口。他也见到了那个长着羊角的半魔鬼——他正挥舞着血红色长剑和最后一只土巨怪正面交手。尽管对提夫林恨之入骨，崔斯特也不得不承认他的战斗技巧不容小觑。当他面前的土巨怪终于瘫倒在地时，四周的无冬城居民甚至为这位阴魂领主献上了一片喝彩。然而，更多疑问随之涌上崔斯特心头。他有多大可能既是一名武艺精湛到可以轻松击败土巨怪的战士，又是一位本领高强到足以将灰影牢牢控制在手心里的法师？

 

混乱平息之后，阴魂们开始得意洋洋地巡视城墙，接受无冬城居民的欢呼。高大的半魔鬼伫立在他灰皮肤的仆从中间，有如一座难以撼动的高塔。他大笑着，毫不客气地拍打着灰影的后背，仿佛在高声告诉围观的无冬市民，这个曾被他们视为英雄的矮小男人只是他的众多手下之一。

 

如果说灰影上次被市民包围时的神色是尴尬和烦闷，现在就只剩下愤怒和无奈了。

 

无论如何，既然威胁暂时消除——无论是针对无冬城的威胁，还是针对灰影本人的威胁——崔斯特觉得自己有必要将他的所见所闻告诉给黛莉雅。他在日落时分来到黛莉雅落脚的护林人小屋，却并未见到精灵战士的身影。不奇怪，他们在同一天上午才刚刚见过。

 

等待的时间里，崔斯特过得浑浑噩噩。桥上的恐怖一幕不断浮现在他眼前，挥之不去，那感觉就像将醒未醒时的噩梦，明明知道面前的一切并不真实，却用尽力气也无法挣脱。有那么一段时间，崔斯特成功转移了注意，开始思考无冬城被耐色瑞尔人控制之后的命运，思考他究竟能做些什么来扭转这种黑暗的结局。这让他回想起陆斯坎，回想起杜德蒙船长带给它的短暂希望。但它最终还是落入了五大统领船长的魔爪，阴谋和犯罪开始重新滋长。政治斗争和权力角逐总是太过复杂，太过庞大，无法用两把弯刀加以阻止。他甚至没能阻止杜德蒙的死亡。

 

或许这次也是一样；又或许，有了黛莉雅和灰影的帮助，这次会有所不同。

 

但灰影真的会向他——向无冬城的居民——施以援手吗？他真的能这么做吗？

 

**长着羊角的半魔鬼放声大笑；灰影跪在他面前，用匕首割掉了自己的耳朵、鼻子、手指、生殖器……到处都是血，刺眼得就像提夫林腰间那把鲜红的长剑……**

 

崔斯特咬紧牙关，将可怕的幻象狠狠抛到脑后，迫使思绪转移到黛莉雅身上。他早已注意到了灰影和黛莉雅的共通之处——他们用永远燃烧的怒火和冷嘲热讽的乖戾脾气武装自己，保护着硬壳之下饱受摧残的痛苦内心。现在，他似乎已经知道了灰影的痛苦从何而来，而黛莉雅的痛苦同样也有迹可循。她不仅憎恨席洛拉·萨尔穆，更是竭尽全力憎恨着阴魂。也许她愿意和他并肩作战，推翻阴魂对无冬城——对灰影——的掌控。

 

与此同时，另一个人影也固执地从记忆里浮现出来，同样愤怒，同样乖张，同样饱受摧残。阿提密斯·恩崔立的痛苦又来自何处？

 

在他们已经分道扬镳了近百年的如今，那个杀手竟依然坚持不懈地折磨着他。崔斯特无法否认他和灰影的相似，而这令他无比困扰。就算他万分肯定他从未对恩崔立做过什么旖旎绮梦，他依然觉得自己背叛了灰影，就像一个对着妻子思念已故情人的不忠丈夫。

 

这个奇怪的比喻令他一阵苦笑。崔斯特犹豫着从贴身的次元袋中拿出日记，想要理清自己乱成一团的思绪，却惊讶地发现天色已经全黑了。无法在黑暗中读写是黑暗视觉的最大弱点之一。他叹了口气，将日记收了起来。

 

正当他准备离开的时候，黛莉雅终于出现在门口。她靠在门边，挑起一根眉毛，似乎是质疑他的来意，却忍不住在他开口之前抢先说出了自己的发现。

 

“你还记得我们在路上遇到的那个名叫海登科特的男人吗？”她问道，然后不等崔斯特回答就接着说了下去，“他是个阿斯莫德信徒。不仅如此，他还是个货真价实的魔鬼——一头雄霸魔。它把我们的行踪透露给了席洛拉，那个塞尔婊子已经知道我们打算来找她复仇了。”

 

崔斯特立即领会了她的意思。“我们不能拖得太久，以免让她有充分时间做好准备。”

 

“没错，”黛莉雅的眼中放出跃跃欲试的热切光芒，却并没有像崔斯特以为的那样提议他们立即出发。她走进房门，在崔斯特身边的稻草床上坐了下来。

 

“席洛拉身边有个疯疯癫癫的巫妖，名叫瓦琳德拉·影幕。奥法瘟疫夺走了她的理智，却没能夺走她的施法能力，她对我们来说依然是个不小的威胁。如果可能，我们最好在她回到她位于伊陆斯坎的住所时再对席洛拉动手。”

 

崔斯特点了点头，若有所思。“如果你打听到的信息没错，海登科特——那头雄霸魔，也是席洛拉的重要盟友。”

 

“它不在附近。它似乎在到处发掘有关阴魂的情报，确认十二王子们是否会将更多力量投向战场。”黛莉雅说道，抬起手来打量着自己的红指甲，“席洛拉的另一个帮手是她的情人——新找的情人，因为上一个已经被我杀了。据说她在不久前强化了这个倒霉蛋，但不知增强到了什么程度。”

 

“我们最好在行动前确认这点。”

 

“你也会来？不再留在无冬城里看着灰影怀念你曾经的故友了？”她转过头来，露出戏谑的坏笑。

 

“我才没有。”崔斯特假意生气；他们都知道他留在城里是为了确认阴魂们不会迫害无冬城的居民。然后他换上了一副严肃的口吻，认真说道：“实际上，这就是我来找你的原因。阿斯莫德信徒们失败的进攻助长了阴魂在城里的名声，他们想必会抓住时机，在无冬城的议会里争取一席之地。但从好的方面来看，至少是现在，他们确实在保护无冬城。我没必要再留在无冬城里了。”

 

“别说得他们有多高尚似的，他们只是在保护自己的财产。”黛莉雅啐道。

 

这说法令崔斯特不由畏缩。“也许我们可以在击败席洛拉之后再将他们赶走。”

 

“也许我们可以，”黛莉雅嗤之以鼻，“只是不知道你的阴魂朋友有多赞成你的主意？”

 

一阵强烈的冲动向他袭来，他想要把他在桥上看到的恐怖一幕和盘托出，因为他知道黛莉雅必然会理解那种痛苦。

 

但灰影一定不希望有更多人——有任何人——见到他如此狼狈无助的模样。

 

崔斯特咬住舌尖——不仅是为了咽下那些几乎就要脱口而出的话，也是为了用刺痛让自己转移注意。“他至少不会反对。”他最终说道，“如果我们能击败阴魂大军的首领，他只会乐见于这个结果。”

 

“这样他就能成为阴魂大军的新首领？”

 

怒火猛地燃起，他感到头皮发紧，奔流的血液冲刷着耳膜。崔斯特想要大叫，想要厉声呵斥她的刻薄。无数话语涌到唇边，他只想立即说出他的所见所闻，将事实狠狠甩到她的脸上。但接着，他想起了黛莉雅对阴魂的仇恨，想起了灰影毕竟是个阴魂。

 

他深吸了几口气，强迫自己镇静下来。

 

黛莉雅警惕地看着他。“你知道些什么？”

 

崔斯特点了点头。

 

“不只是因为他像你的朋友？”

 

“别再提那个。”他冷硬地说，“别再拿他们相互比较。因为……”他顿了顿，承认道，“我道歉，我没说实话。曾经的那个人其实并不是我的朋友……”

 

“而是你的情人？”黛莉雅问道。

 

崔斯特差点儿呛住。

 

“不是！”他大叫，看到黛莉雅因为他激烈的反应而一脸好奇，急忙解释起来，“是……是算不上朋友的那种。”他没直说是敌人，因为——谁会为了曾经的敌人而亲近一个阴魂？“只不过……他和我，还有我曾经的爱侣、挚友、同伴一起见证过许多冒险，而那段时光是我生命中最宝贵的经历。”他似乎终于找到了思路，说得越来越流畅。“看到他——看到一个长得像他的人，让我重新回忆起些段美好的往事。”

 

黛莉雅望向他的目光与其说是信服，不如说是别有深意。崔斯特突然意识到他的脸颊不知何时变得一片发烫；在如此之近的距离上，黛莉雅很可能看到了隐藏在他黑色皮肤下的红晕。

 

他自暴自弃地叹了口气，紧紧闭住了嘴。

 

“美好的往事……真不错。”她轻声重复道，不知为何声音似乎有些悲伤。片刻的沉默过后，她重新开口：“我相信你的判断。别让我失望。”

 

崔斯特只能用力点头。


	12. Chapter 12

 

既然决定要住在城外，最后一次回城之前，崔斯特先在无冬城周围找到了另一个落脚之处。那是一座废弃的苏伦神殿，院落里的池塘早已干涸，无人打理的花园杂草横生。一丛丛苜蓿疯狂生长，在初夏的微风中绽放出柔弱的淡紫色小花。主殿的天顶破了一个大洞，门板也已经不知所踪，地上到处散落着碎裂的雕像、折断的烛台和装有不知名液体的瓶瓶罐罐。尽管如此，在主殿一侧，供牧师休息的石屋却还算完好，崔斯特决定就在这里安顿下来——从明天开始。

 

卓尔游侠在四周转了一圈，将神殿的位置牢记于心，然后返回幸运公鸭，打算最后住上一夜，第二天和城主——以及灰影，如果能找得到他的话——道别后再离开。他在午夜过后抵达酒馆，除了正伏在吧台上呼呼大睡的老板，酒馆里空无一人。崔斯特小心翼翼地踏上通往二楼的台阶，走向属于他的房间。

 

打开房门的那一刻，熟悉的感觉扑面而来。但在真正提起警惕之前，崔斯特已经意识到发生了什么：灰影再次不请自来，正自作主张地躺在他的床上，轮廓鲜明的黑色剪影映在窗框之间洒满月光的背景里。

 

他的思维开始疯狂旋转，率先进入脑海的十天前的甜美性爱，然后是十个小时前的可怕折磨，两者间的强烈对比刺激着崔斯特的神经。他是来找他做爱的吗？还是拖着饱受摧残的身躯来寻求他的安慰的？

 

也许这两者并不矛盾。

 

“你没走错地方。”灰影说道，依旧躺在床上，一动不动。

 

崔斯特这才意识到他在门口愣了太长时间。他走进房间，关上房门，将斗篷挂在门口的衣架上。灰影颊侧的伤口已经愈合，只留下了一道难以察觉的淡红色细线。崔斯特决定假装自己从未看见桥上的一幕，他确信灰影绝不会欣赏他的同情。

 

“这可太没礼貌了。”他故作镇静地说，走到桌边点亮了油灯，将它拿到床头柜上，在灰影身边坐了下来，手就垂在阴魂的头侧，“没人教过你不能擅自闯入别人的房间吗？”

 

“没有，我很少被人发现。”灰影慢吞吞地说道，“上次被发现的时候，房间的主人似乎并不怎么生气。”

 

崔斯特忍不住露出微笑。

 

四周一片静谧，崔斯特能清楚地听见他们平缓的呼吸声。他凝视着就躺在他身边的阴魂；后者眼幕低垂，无神的双眼隐藏在睫毛的阴影之中，并没有看他。灰影穿着一件白色的丝绸衬衫，昏暗的灯光下，衣服的褶皱里仿佛盛满了水，让他整个人都变得柔和起来。

 

一股暖意弥散开来，缓缓攀升的热度令人情迷意乱。不是性欲——没有那么猛烈也没有那么直白，却紧紧缚住崔斯特的全身，像水一样缠绵地、缓慢地将他淹没。

 

是爱意。

 

卓尔弯下腰。他在墙上投下的影子分毫不差地模仿着他的动作，向另一个身影缓缓靠近。

 

“所以这次……”他轻声说道，“我该教教你？”

 

灰影没有回答，仿佛已经昏昏欲睡。他额前散落的黑发在崔斯特的手背上拖出一条让人心底发痒的线。

 

不同于他们以往的遭遇，崔斯特感到前所未有的宁静。温情款款而来，在他耳边诉说着令人迷醉的喁喁细语。那感觉就像蜷缩在温暖的小屋里，凝结着白雾的玻璃窗将呼啸肆虐的风雪隔绝在外，空气中充满松木燃烧时的柔和芳香。刺激的冒险、惊险的战斗被他暂时抛诸脑后，只剩下属于普通人的，真挚而简单的快乐。

 

崔斯特将手伸到灰影脑后，解开了他束成马尾的头发。随着距离的拉近，他自然而然地吻上了灰影的双唇。

 

如果说以前的吻是在狼吞虎咽，怀着迫不及待的热情和目标明确的欲望，以求最快达到飨足的结果，那现在的吻就是在细细品味，领略食物的味道、触感和芳香，专注于这个举动本身所带给人的感受。他轻轻啄吻着灰影的嘴唇，舌尖试探性地探进他的口腔。阴魂尝起来像灰烬，冰冷而苦涩，带着烈焰熄灭后尚未褪去的余温。然而，当卓尔扫过他的牙床，舔舐他的上颚时，那里似乎重新跳动起了若隐若现的火苗。他们张开嘴，交换着呼吸，交换着潮湿的热气。

 

吻持续着，不紧不慢、不慌不忙，仿佛他们有无穷无尽的时间可以做这件事。崔斯特解开灰影的衬衫，解开他的腰带，而他们的嘴唇始终没有分离。

 

这是阴魂第一次让卓尔占据主动；不仅如此，他几乎可以说得上是顺从。他在崔斯特的碰触下发出几不可闻的压抑呻吟，既不呼应也不反对，只有被进入的时候才不可抑制地绷紧了身体。灯芯爆裂开来；他终于抬起眼帘，漆黑的波纹随着阴影的移动在虹膜上流转，死气沉沉的双眸中有什么东西在闪闪发亮。似乎有一丝担忧，却更多是期待和信任。

 

某种顿悟击中了他，崔斯特颤抖着吸了口气，感受着包裹住他的那种细腻而服帖的热度。他隐隐猜到了灰影要的是什么——他把自己交给了崔斯特，就像他被迫把自己交给他的魔鬼主子；他想要知道，想要确信，他人的掌控不一定意味着痛苦和折磨，也可能意味着善意和温存。

 

崔斯特的确可以向他证明这点。

 

他们缓缓律动，轻柔而缠绵。灰影劲瘦有力的双腿环住崔斯特的腰，手指扣在他颈后。逼近极乐的一刻，他捧住崔斯特的面颊，挣扎着拉开了一点儿距离，以便更好地端详卓尔的脸。他的目光如此专注、如此激烈，令崔斯特不由得屏住呼吸。

 

“崔斯特，我无法相信……”他喘息着说，“是你。是你，崔斯特……”

 

“是我。”卓尔胡乱答应着，然后意识到灰影在此之前从未真正叫出过他的名字。 也许是因为这个事实，也许是因为灰影叫出他名字的声音，又也许是因为他投向卓尔灼热的目光，崔斯特立即迎来了高潮。并不存在的电流窜过他全身，他感到灰影在他周围收紧。星光从天而降，遮蔽了他的视野，模糊了他的思维。

 

回过神来的时候，他正平躺在床上，听着灰影的呼吸在耳边渐渐平复。灯芯不断发出细小的爆裂声，在即将燃尽的命运中拼死挣扎。天色已经逼近黎明，窗外的建筑在雾蒙蒙的灰粉色背景上映出轮廓分明的剪影。崔斯特很少在城镇里观赏日出，但这景色似乎也不错，就像一幅拥有杰出配色的版画。

 

精灵并不需要太多休息，他可以在回到废弃的苏伦神殿后再补齐他每天所需的四个小时冥想。或者，他也可以现在就进入冥想——如果灰影决定立即补充一点儿睡眠的话。

 

想象到那一幕，他再次感到一阵暖意，但灰影很快打破了他的幻想。

 

“你看见了。”他说道，声音沙哑。

 

崔斯特顿时清醒了过来。他无须询问灰影指的是什么，也无须询问阴魂是如何猜出了真相。可能是因为之前性爱中的安抚意味太过明显，也可能仅仅是因为他们总能心有灵犀。

 

“是的。”卓尔承认，突然觉得口干舌燥。他舔了舔嘴唇。“在码头的灯塔上——我过不去。如果我能过去——”

 

“——你也无能为力。”灰影苦笑一声，打断了他，然后他们再次陷入沉默。

 

崔斯特想知道那个长角的紫皮怪物究竟用什么方式控制了灰影，也想知道他究竟为什么会陷入这般境地，但他同样知道，他最好让灰影自己来决定愿意他愿意透露多少。

 

“我不断尝试，却从未成功。”灰影说，“死亡的滋味并不好受，你或许知道——”

 

我怎么会知道？崔斯特暗忖，但他接着想起了被心灵能量穿胸而过的感觉。其实也算不上难受；黑暗降临得太快，他甚至来不及感到疼痛。真正让他苦涩的是他的朋友们会为他哀恸的事实，以及他临死前最后看到的一幕：在不经意中给了他致命一击的恩崔立正绝望地试图堵住他胸前的伤口。

 

“但更恐怖的是……经历了死亡的过程却得不到死亡的结果。”灰影继续说道，语气平淡，“我故意在战斗中将自己逼入绝境，甚至直接踩上自己设好的陷阱，直到他终于厌烦了用来复活我的那一点儿微不足道的努力。‘你这么爱找死，我为什么不成全你？’他说，我还以为我终于得到了解脱，但他只是……”阴魂停顿片刻，“他只是用他那把有自主意识的长剑一次次切开我的脖子，刺进我的心脏，再把我复活过来。也许是十几次，也许是几十次。到后来，我怀疑自己甚至不是死于剑伤，而是死于窒息，因为我没有足够的时间把肺里的血咳出来。”

 

平静的音色敲打着崔斯特的神经，他能听出深藏在灰影心底的愤怒，如同汹涌的暗流在死寂的海面下发出狂啸，随时将掀起万丈波涛。他想抱住他，安慰他，让他闭嘴；又想躲开，想后退，缩进无人知晓的角落。

 

硬邦邦的床垫顶着他的后背。他无法移动，只能凝视着某座箭楼的尖顶。油灯已经彻底熄灭了，取而代之地，朝阳开始在视线之外熊熊燃烧，用浓烈的红色一点点填满窗框。

 

“除了激怒他之外，什么用也没有。但激怒他是我能控制的为数不多的东西，所以我不停去做。”灰影突然笑了起来，“这次是因为无冬城的蠢货们给那座桥起了我的名字，而用他自己的名字命名那座桥一直是他的向往。”

 

崔斯特笑不出来。实际上，他的思维仿佛已经停止了运转。灰影的声音听起来远在千里之外，像冰冷的雨水一样落入他的双耳，浇透他的全身。

 

“他为什么能控制你？”他听见自己勉强问道，只是因为他必须说话；他无法忍受寂静的煎熬。

 

“我说不清。我只知道是因为那把长剑。”灰影说，“他能用它给我造成剧痛，控制我的身体，让我一遍遍死而复生。”

 

崔斯特想起提夫林挂在腰侧的那把剑，有着骷髅般的剑柄和鲜红的剑身。好像在哪儿见过。没错，就像窗外的红色，那么浓烈，那么炽热，叫嚣着将一切都燃烧殆尽。

 

地表是一个巨大的熔炉。扎克纳梵痛苦地对他说道。

 

“我要……杀了他。”他说，“为你杀了他。”

 

“多高尚啊，崔斯特·杜垩登，卓尔里的圣骑士。这可真让我感动。”灰影嘲笑道；他不屑一顾的态度让崔斯特还在颤抖的内心猛地窜出一股怒火，但没等他做出反应，灰影又接着说了下去，声音里隐隐透出一丝失落，“但如果你知道……”

 

他停住了。

 

“知道什么？”崔斯特追问。

 

“……你就不会说出这些话了。”灰影轻声呢喃，听起来只是在自言自语

 

“知道什么？”等了片刻，崔斯特忍不住再次追问。

 

“所以你还是不要知道的好，”灰影依然没有回答，“就算只是为了听你这么说说。”

 

崔斯特想反驳他是真心的，绝非说说而已，但灰影显然并不想将对话继续下去。于是他闭上双眼，感受着灰影在他身边的重量，试图进入冥想。一整夜保持清醒早已让他筋疲力尽，崔斯特却发现自己怎么都睡不着。窗外的天色越来越亮，他听见鸟叫声从远方传来，接着，人声也陆续响起。灰影倒是睡得很熟，似乎已经完全放下了戒备。

 

他回味着灰影的话，思索着对付席洛拉——然后是那个紫皮怪物——的方法，越来越清醒，最后，崔斯特放弃了冥想的打算。

 

虽然尽可能放轻了动作，他才刚一坐起来，灰影就立即醒了。阴魂支起上身，脸上一点儿也看不出睡意的痕迹。

 

“我睡了多久？”他问道。

 

“刚过一个小时。”

 

灰影点了点头，站起身来穿好衣服，拿起他扔在桌上的剑带。“我走了。”

 

崔斯特情不自禁地拉住阴魂的手腕。

 

“我今天就搬出去了。”他说，看到灰影挑起眉毛，又急忙添道，“如你所说，我不想引起耐色人的注意。我已经在森林边缘找了个废弃的神殿，暂时住在那里，直到我和黛莉雅杀了席洛拉为止。”他向灰影描述了一下神殿的位置。“我不在的时候别惹事。你很快就会自由了。”

 

灰影微微一笑，不置可否，然后轻轻抽回手腕，走向大门。


	13. Chapter 13

当天夜里，灰影就再次出现在崔斯特面前。“我来看看你有没有骗我。”他如此说道，将几块碎石踢进已经干涸的池塘，“如果你说清是座苏伦神殿，我会好找得多。”

 

崔斯特有些惊讶。仅仅从神殿的外观上判断它属于哪位神祇，对大部分既非信徒也非学者的普通人而言都不算容易。更何况这座神殿已经残破不堪，外墙上的苏伦圣徽早就变得模糊不清了。

 

“你信仰苏伦？”崔斯特脱口而出，然后自己也因为这荒谬的猜测而笑出了声。

 

令他意外的是，灰影突然变得怒气冲冲。“不！”他大吼。

 

笑容凝固在脸上，崔斯特一边暗中抱怨着灰影阴晴不定的脾气，一边试图理解他愤怒的原因。也许是因为幽影界受莎尓的庇护，而苏伦是莎尓的死敌？所以，灰影就算不信仰莎尓，也绝不可能信仰苏伦。正当他自以为猜出了真相并准备道歉的时候，灰影继续说了下去：“善良神祇的牧师是这个世界上最大的伪善者，比之类人猿和绿泥怪也有所不及。只要让令人相信他们在传达教义，就连头脑简单、武艺低微、品行败坏的弱者也能爬到众人之上。如果我按照他们的期望成为信徒，我也就成了帮他们打造这个骗局的帮凶。”

 

崔斯特想要反驳，想要从各个角度予以还击，想要用自身的信仰来证明他的错误。但最后，他什么也没说。毕竟，他不是通过牧师的传教投入了梅丽凯的怀抱——他甚至无法确信他所信仰的是不是梅丽凯本人。他信仰的是一种信念，和梅丽凯的教义相似的信念。

 

“我只是随口猜猜，”尽管如此，卓尔还是愤愤不平，“因为你似乎很了解苏伦神殿的长相。”

 

“水手是苏伦的主要信徒之一，所以每座港口城市都有苏伦神殿。”灰影解释道，“我从小就见过不少。”

 

“从小？”崔斯特傻乎乎地问道，“幽影界的城市也有港口？”

 

灰影移开目光。“被耐色人抓走之前，我还住在主位面。”

 

“被耐色人抓走？”卓尔再次重复了灰影的话，因为每句话都让他难以置信。他一直把耐色人当成阴魂的同义词，而且一直认为他们都是幽影界的生物。但灰影是一个住在主位面而且不属于耐色瑞尔的阴魂。他到底经历了什么？

 

灰影转过头来瞪着他。“我不想谈论这个。”

 

“我只想了解你。”崔斯特真诚地说。

 

“不如先给我讲讲你的故事，没有跟着你的伟大善行一起扬名天下的那些。”说着，灰影走到他身边，伸手搂住了他的腰，开始强硬地撕咬他的嘴唇。崔斯特意识到灰影至少有部分动机是为了转移他的注意力，但亲吻的感觉实在太好，他不得不沉醉于此。而且，在心底的某个角落里，他也的确想向灰影讲述他的故事，特别是有关阿提密斯·恩崔立的故事。坦言说出他们之间的相似之处或许能减轻他莫名其妙的负罪感，让他不再频频想起那个杀手。

 

尽管不到一天前才刚刚做过，崔斯特还是感到了难以抑制的热情，以至于他们刚刚走进主殿就纠缠着倒在了地上。撕扯彼此衣物的过程中，他把披风草草铺在地上，然后推着灰影躺了上去。皎洁的月光从头顶的洞口中流泻而下，像舞台上的灯光一样将他们笼罩其中。这种暴露的姿势——在灰影的注视下为自己润滑，然后缓缓坐到他挺立的阴茎上——让他无比羞耻，却也同时给他带来了一种自虐般的快感。终于适应了这种姿势，卓尔开始晃动腰身；此时此刻，他注意到灰影正用一种略带嘲讽的目光打量着他，打量着他身后高高耸立的苏伦造像。如果崔斯特真的是人们口中完美无缺的圣武士，又或者，如果和他在一起的人不是愤世嫉俗的灰影，卓尔游侠很可能无法容忍这其中的亵渎意味——即便他并不是苏伦的信徒。但现在，他竟然前所未有地体会到了背德的乐趣。难以言喻，令人沉迷。

 

高潮过后，崔斯特懒洋洋地倒向前方。他的头垂得太低，有几滴精液溅到了自己脸上。于是他顺势把脸埋在灰影胸前蹭了蹭，将精液和汗水一齐蹭掉。这动作让他情不自禁地想起了撒娇时的关海法。不知是否出于同样的想法，灰影抬起手来，轻轻抚摸着他湿漉漉的白发，就像抚摸黑豹沾了露水的皮毛。崔斯特脸颊发烫，他闷哼一声，从灰影身上滚了下来。

 

他们就这么躺了一会儿，直到崔斯特开始觉得冷为止。他们转移到卓尔在废弃的牧师宿舍里临时准备的稻草床上，慵懒地贴在一起。依照灰影之前的要求，崔斯特开始追忆往事。灰影对魔索布莱和卓尔社会的构成模式似乎颇为了解，显然是下了不少功夫打探崔斯特的底细。这也有其好处：崔斯特不用再费事给他解释卓尔们和地表生物截然不同的思维习惯和生活方式了。

 

一开始，灰影不停对他冷嘲热讽，嘲笑他的轻信和善良，嘲笑他试图在卓尔中结交朋友的痴心妄想。但后来，随着扎克纳梵越来越多地出现在他的故事里，灰影也听得越来越专注。讲到他的父亲如何为了救他一命而将自己送上罗丝的祭坛，又如何在被做成缚灵尸之后挣脱法术跳进酸湖的时候，崔斯特不知不觉陷入了那段痛苦的回忆。他的声音渐渐放低，最终归于沉默。

 

灰影握住他的手，用力挤了挤。

 

“你有个合格的……伟大的父亲。别难过。他虽然死了——牺牲了，”他说，“总好过活到背叛你的那天。”

 

“扎克才不会背叛我。”崔斯特立即反驳，但他意识到灰影是在试着安慰他，所以告诫自己不要生气。平静下来之后，他回味着阴魂苦涩的语气和诡异的措辞，觉得自己再次窥见了灰影的内心。“你被朋友背叛过？还是你的亲人？”想清楚之前他已经问出了口。

 

灰影面无表情——这副面具太过完美，只可能是因为卓尔猜中了真相，让他不得不努力隐藏。“我没有朋友，也没有亲人。”他断然说道，“我们说好要先讲你的故事，之后我才会考虑给你讲讲我的过去。”

 

于是崔斯特重新开口，开始讲述他穿过幽暗地域抵达地表的漫长旅程和他初上地表之后的艰难时光。灰影对这段往事似乎兴趣缺缺，于是他简单带过；直到他提起凯蒂布莉尓，阴魂才明显再次竖起了耳朵。

 

崔斯特说得口干舌燥，起身给自己倒了杯水。刚转移战场的时候，他还以为他们很快就会开始第二轮，却没想到灰影看起来更喜欢听他的故事。对此他并非心怀不满；事实上，这比一场单纯的性爱更令他兴奋，因为这意味着灰影对他的兴趣已经超出了欲望所需的限度。

 

如果有谁调查过崔斯特的背景，那他就绝不会漏过秘银五侠。尽管如此，灰影依然听得津津有味，并时不时地给崔斯特的每个朋友都送上尖酸的评价。事到如今，崔斯特对灰影的性格已经有所了解，并不会因此而勃然大怒。更何况，灰影的评价虽然措辞刻薄，却既没扭曲他们的实际形象，又能正中要害地点出他们那些在崔斯特眼中堪称可爱的缺点。

 

然后，瑞吉斯（按照灰影的评价，要说这世界上有什么东西能比上瑞吉斯的闯祸速度，那就是他的吃饭速度，崔斯特不得不深表赞同）偷了帕夏普克的红宝石链坠，阿提密斯·恩崔立终于登场。崔斯特不由心跳加速。向灰影提起他的宿敌比想象中要难得多。可能是察觉到了他的不安，也可能是察觉到了那个杀手和自己的相似之处，灰影渐渐停止了对秘银五侠的点评，进而陷入彻底的沉默，直到崔斯特讲完了他们在水晶塔中的最后一次决斗都没再开口。

 

“我……必须承认，”崔斯特决定越早坦白越好，“你让我想起他，那个杀手。”

 

灰影一言不发；黑暗之中，崔斯特很难看出阴魂的情绪。

 

“我不是在你身上寻找他的影子，或把你当成他的替身——绝对不是！”卓尔急匆匆地补充道，“因为你知道，我刚才也说过，他冷酷无情、邪恶狡诈，我绝不可能爱上——”

 

灰影猛然转过头来，双眼闪烁着炽烈的红光。“爱上？”

 

崔斯特用力咬住嘴唇。一时之间，他脑中一片空白，各种情绪混乱翻涌。因为情急之下脱口而出的话语而感到羞惭，因为这句话揭示出了连他自己也从未细想过的真相而感到惊讶，因为知道他的真心必将遭到灰影的嘲笑而感到愤怒。但最后，当他终于恢复镇静之后，崔斯特做出了决定。

 

“想笑就笑吧。既然已经承认了，我不打算收回我说过的话。也许没那么夸张，没那么确切；也许这一切只是刚刚开始。但没错，要形容我对你的感觉，它是最合适的词。”说完，他屏住呼吸，做好被耻笑的准备。

 

但没有，寂静之中，他听见灰影颤抖地吸了一口气，仿佛被什么东西灼伤了一般。当他开口时，他的声音毫无起伏。

 

“所以，我和他有什么不同，以至于让你……”他顿了顿，无法将那个单词说出口来，“让你对一个和你的宿敌如此相似的人……产生好感？因为我不冷酷无情？不邪恶狡诈？卓尔，你真的了解我吗？”

 

“唯一阻止我了解你的人就是你自己！”崔斯特几乎想要尖叫；这太滑稽了，两个人光着屁股躺在同一张床上为了一个来自过去的影子争吵，“而且没错，你会为了保护无冬城的居民拼死奋战——不管是不是因为那个提夫林的命令，也会阻止试图侮辱女性战俘的士兵。承认自己并不邪恶对你来说就那么困难吗？”

 

“所以，你觉得他——你的宿敌，阿提密斯·恩崔立——不会这么做？不会出于任何原因保护他人？不会阻止一个他妈的强奸犯？”

 

“他当然——”记忆汹涌袭来，堵住了他尚未出口的话。他想起很久之前，恩崔立冒着生命危险将他从班瑞家族的牢房里救了出来，让他得以重回地表。他想起更久之前，恩崔立绑架了凯蒂布莉尓，却对这个全然无助的漂亮女孩儿展现出了极大的仁慈。他不得不承认，那个杀手从始至终保持着某种荣耀的准则。

 

但更多时候，恩崔立并不会轻易施舍他为数不多的善意。崔斯特暗忖。他想到了瑞吉斯的手指……

 

如同读出了他的想法一般，就在此时此刻，灰影接着说了下去。“如果他真的强奸了那个女人，而我杀了他，你会不会觉得我冷酷残忍？既然死亡对强奸犯来说是合适的刑罚，砍掉两根手指对屡犯不改的小贼而言又如何呢？”

 

“这是诡辩。何况阿提密斯·恩崔立砍掉瑞吉斯的手指并不是出于正义，他只是想激起我的怒火罢了。”崔斯特反驳；他觉得虚弱，觉得困惑不已，“你为什么一定要证明你和那个杀手没什么不同？”

 

“因为我担心我们的确没什么不同，到时候你就……”灰影一开始还在冷笑，却很快发现自己说错了话。崔斯特转过头，看见灰影咬着舌头，正努力寻找补救的方法。

 

“就决定结束我对你的爱？”他可不打算给阴魂这个机会。

 

“少废话！”灰影转向他，恶狠狠地从牙缝里挤出一句怒吼，然后他们再次吻到了一起，疯狂撕咬着在对方身上留下自己的痕迹。

 

等崔斯特醒来，灰影已经不见了踪影。卓尔叹了口气，回想着冥想时的梦境。在梦里，某段记忆——某篇日记——试图浮现上来，他努力去看，字迹却始终模糊不清。他隐隐知道日记里写了什么，隐隐知道那里面藏着一个他亟需的答案。曾几何时，他在另一个人身上——另一个他毫无疑问全心深爱的人身上——也发现了和恩崔立相似的特征，并因此而饱受困扰。他苦思冥想，终于发现了他们的区别，于是迫不及待地将它写进日记里。现在，他需要找回这篇日记，找回他亟需的东西。

 

接着，他想起了他的灰影的最后几句对话。

 

灰影在乎——在乎崔斯特是否爱他，或者，用他自己的话来说，是否对他抱有好感。就算他现在还没能回以相同的感情，他至少也有理解并付出它的能力。

 

而这，就是他和恩崔立之间的最大区别。最本质、最重要的区别。

 

崔斯特如释重负。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 崔斯特梦到的日记是这篇：
> 
> ……扎克纳梵和阿提密斯·恩崔立的行为在许多方面可谓十分相似。他们同样生存在充斥着阴谋、危险与邪恶的世界，同样靠着冷酷无情的手段在束缚他们的牢笼中幸存下来。若恩崔立眼中的世界，那个束缚他的牢笼，也同样充满了令人憎恨的不幸现实，正如扎克纳梵眼中的魔索布莱一般，那恩崔立又凭什么不能采取和扎克纳梵一样的行事方式？
> 
> ……考虑到他们驾驭刀剑的能力和杀戮时不假掩饰的坦然，他们又是何其相似！那么，是我对扎克纳梵的私人情感令我在本能杀死恩崔立的时候收住了双刃吗？  
> 不——我认如此为，而且我必须如此相信。扎克纳梵更能辨别该杀谁不该杀谁。我了解扎克纳梵的真正内心。我知道扎克纳梵拥有爱的能力，而阿提密斯·恩崔立做不到这点。
> 
> 至少他现在不能，但他是否还可能在属于杀手的致命躯壳下觅得一丝希望之光呢？
> 
> 或许吧，若他皈依那线光明，我会真心感到高兴。然而实际上，我怀疑是否还有任何人、任何事，能穿透阿提密斯·恩崔立现在所穿戴的那身厚重而密不透风的冷漠护甲，燃起他心中早已熄灭的同情之火。
> 
> 我本来想把它直接塞到文里，后来又觉得如此一来重复原文的字数也太超标了，所以就写在note里吧。


	14. Chapter 14

倒在长棍下的阿斯莫德信徒呻吟着支起上身，却被黛莉雅一脚踢翻在地，柯扎之针停在距离他左眼眼窝上方不足一寸的地方。

 

“席洛拉·萨尔穆的新情人叫什么名字？”她直接问道。

 

一时之间，那个男性提夫林只是在不停喘息，似乎无法理解这个问题，但随着黛莉雅压低棍头，他很快大叫起来：“瑞勒文！杰斯特里·瑞勒文！”

 

“描述他的长相。”

 

“人类！二十多岁，身材高大……短发，黑色短发。眼睛是黑的，鼻子、嘴……很英俊！英俊的男人！”他匆忙答道，满脸都交织着惊恐和疑惑。

 

在黛莉雅身后，崔斯特一边收起陶玛里穿心弓，一边穿过三具倒在地上的魔鬼信徒尸体，向她走来。

 

“我知道席洛拉强化了他。告诉我是怎样的强化，她都做了些什么？”黛莉雅继续逼问，并未回头望向她的卓尔同伴。

 

“如果我告诉你，你就会放了我？”

 

黛莉雅露出一个邪恶的微笑。“不会。但我可以让你死得痛快一些。”

 

长棍贴上他的眼皮，她微微加重力度，眼窝随之凹陷。提夫林紧紧闭住双眼，两只手无助地蜷缩在胸前。

 

“否则我会问到你回答为止。你有六次机会，毕竟，你有两只眼、两只手和两只脚，不是吗？”她的话令崔斯特不由畏缩。他停住脚步，不愿近距离目睹这场即将到来的折磨。

 

提夫林陷入沉默。“随便你吧，叛徒。”他终于说道，在这句话出口的同时，他突然平静下来，仿佛已经接受了自己命运。崔斯特曾无数次在战斗中目睹过类似的情景，知道他们已经不可能再从对方口中撬出任何有用的情报了。显然是同样意识到了这点，黛莉雅叹了气，抬起长棍。没等那个魔鬼信徒有所反应，柯扎之针重新落下，一击砸断了他的咽喉。

 

“这可不是获取信息的好方法。”崔斯特评论道；他依然不愿靠上前去，于是弯下腰，假装检查躺在他脚边的尸体，“巡逻队员的频繁惨死很快就会引起席洛拉的注意，她甚至有可能找到我们的藏身之处，先发制人。”

 

黛莉雅向他走来。

 

“得了吧，耐色人和塞尔人每天都在无冬森林里自相残杀——还记得你第一次遇到灰影时他在干什么吗？席洛拉只会把这笔账通通记到阴魂的头上——那可真是再好不过。”她走到崔斯特身边，一脚将他正在查看的尸体踢到一边，毫不留情地揭穿了他的伪装，“你觉得这方法不好，只是因为你不想见到我拷问俘虏罢了。”

 

崔斯特无言以对。他希望自己能永远只用正义的手段对抗邪恶的敌人，但他渐渐发现，世界并非总像他曾经以为那样黑白分明。实际上，当他情不自禁地将黛莉雅视为同伴，将贾拉索视为挚友，将灰影视为情人的时候，他已经接受了本应属于这个世界的各种灰度。他只是需要时间来正视这个现实。

 

“所以我才说，还不如我一个人行动效率更高。”黛莉雅撅着嘴嘟囔道，“之前那样就挺好。我杀我的魔鬼信徒，你找你的灰影打探消息。”

 

“好吧，也许你说的没错。”崔斯特只得承认；他话音刚落，女孩咧嘴一笑，转身就走。崔斯特只能无奈地看着她快速远去的背影，看着她消失在茂密的树林之中。

 

和黛莉雅分手后，卓尔开始思索他究竟能干些什么。在无冬城打探消息并非上策——杰瓦斯·格林斯自顾不暇；灰影的情报又更多是关于耐色人而非塞尔人。他曾考虑前往路斯坎寻找贾拉索，确认那位年正的卓尔是否真的已经在火山爆发中遭遇不幸。如果他还活着——只要他还活着，贾拉索就会为他们提供极大助力。只可惜他们没有这么多时间。最终，崔斯特决定先去席洛拉藏身的魔法高塔附近查看一番，熟悉地形。

 

然而，动身后不久，他灵敏的精灵双耳捕捉到了一丝来自森林深处的响动。是黛莉雅？还是她口中那群和狂信徒们纠缠不休的阴魂？崔斯特犹豫片刻，向声源的方向小心靠近。很快，他看到了一场似乎已经接近尾声的战斗。

 

首先映入眼帘的是坐在树杈上的弓箭手——崔斯特很难不注意到他，因为他正在发出撕心裂肺的凄厉哀嚎。一团阴影般的黑色火焰罩住他的脑袋，他的头顶冒出酸液腐蚀皮肉的白烟。令人赞赏的是，他依然紧抓着长弓坐在树上，但显然已经失去了战斗能力。

 

一个年轻的提夫林站在不远处的空地中央，暗淡的肤色彰显出他的阴魂血统。他长着和灰影的魔鬼主子类似的羊角，体格却要纤细得多。不仅如此，他明显是个残废——早已萎缩的左臂被他拖在背后，随着他的动作左右摇摆，有如一截剃了骨头的尾巴。尽管身体孱弱，他却毫无疑问是个强大的施法者：一个女性信徒躺在他脚下，脸上插了一支箭；另一个魁梧的男性信徒高举权杖向他冲来，而他面无惧色。

 

崔斯特无意插手他们的战斗，却也不愿放过观察的机会，特别是那个瘦小的提夫林——在日后和阴魂首领的对抗中，他很可能会以敌人的身份再次出现在卓尔面前。念及于此，崔斯特从背后摘下陶玛里穿心弓，躲在一丛高大灌木后方，暗暗观望。

 

年轻的阴魂挥动法杖，一束不可名状的黑色物质窜进半空，有如舞动的影蛇。接近目标时，影蛇消失了，阿斯莫德信徒却像被战锤击中了一般，突然踉跄几步，吐出一枚带血的牙齿。在他身后，弓箭手的惨叫猝然拔高，变成了濒死时的绝望嘶吼。令人毛骨悚然的声音撕扯着空气，手持权杖的狂信徒再次冲上前来，向年轻的阴魂发起猛攻。权杖重重打在阴魂残疾的肩膀上，但他只是退后一步，看起来并无大碍。与此同时，之前消失的影蛇凭空出现，像套索一样箍住了狂信徒的脖子，快速收紧。狂信徒试图加以还击，却很快在魔法的力量下松开了权杖。他踮起脚尖，被无形的绞索提进半空，双手徒劳地抓挠空气，口中溢出鲜血。在弓箭手持续不断的尖叫声中，他的身体开始剧烈抽搐，近乎疯狂的景象令崔斯特不由屏住了呼吸。

 

接着，一切戛然而止。被阴影扼死的战士倒在他早已断气的女性同伴身旁，树上的弓箭手也停止了哀嚎，随着一声巨响摔落在地。

 

直到此时此刻，崔斯特才意识到他竟然错过了战斗的全貌。弓箭手的尖叫掩盖了远处的响动——那里正传来激烈的金属交接声。卓尔寻声望去，惊讶地看见两个人影穿过茂密的树林向他们迅速靠近，似乎是一个在跑，一个在追。追赶的人身材高大，手里拿着把红黑相间的武器；而逃跑的人十分矮小，一身黑衣，看上去像是……

 

“真是可悲啊，拜拉博斯，看来你完全是徒有虚名。”提夫林施法者夸张地叹了口气，证实了崔斯特的猜测，“我都干掉了三个，你却对付不了你面前唯一的一个敌人？”

 

在他自言自语的时候，灰影已经跑到了空地边缘，和藏在灌木丛中的崔斯特约有二百尺的距离。他身后的追兵迅速逼近，灰影不得不转过身来挡下他的凶猛攻势。令人惊讶的是，灰影只拿了一把长剑，左手的短刀不知所踪。他的整条左臂都在不自然地抽搐着，姿势僵硬地缩在身边，仿佛中了什么奇怪的魔法。

 

“艾弗昂！”灰影叫道，明显是希望他的同伴能施以援手。

 

“我在，我在看。”年轻的阴魂将法杖插进腰带，好整以暇地站在原地，“他总是说施法者比不上战士——加油，让我长长见识，开开眼界。我也想知道你究竟有什么本事，能让他这么喜欢你。”

 

灰影低声诅咒，对同伴的愤怒让他差点儿被狂信徒的权杖击中后脑。他迅速调整步伐，挡开一连串疾风暴雨般的攻势。

 

崔斯特不由咬紧牙关，犹豫着是否要立即跳出来助灰影一臂之力。从现在的距离上看去，他发现灰影的右腿也在抽搐，虽然不像左臂一样完全失去了控制，却也极大地破坏了动作的协调性，使他远远无法发挥出应有的水准。事实上，他连一半的水准也发挥不出来，只能勉强维持着守势。

 

汗水在掌心聚集，崔斯特握紧长弓，思维飞速运转。如果跳出来帮助灰影，他不仅会在那个提夫林面前暴露自己的武艺，还会暴露他和灰影结盟的事实。杀了年轻阴魂灭口的念头从他脑中一闪而过，他下意识地抽出箭矢，搭上弓弦。但接着，卓尔意识到，这名实力强劲的施法者在阴魂大军中绝非无名小辈，他的消失必然会引起灰影的魔鬼主子的注意——他甚至有可能是那个紫头发的半魔鬼专门派来监视灰影的走狗。届时，等待灰影的只会是更多麻烦，甚至是更多折磨。

 

“艾弗昂！”灰影再次叫道。

 

然而，如果他继续躲藏，灰影可能很快就会倒在阿斯莫德信徒的权杖之下。

 

 **死亡的滋味并不好受，你或许知道。** 灰影的声音在他脑海深处回响起来。 **但更恐怖的，是经历了死亡的过程却得不到死亡的结果。**

 

崔斯特拉开弓弦。

 

“我在，我还在看。”年轻的阴魂装腔作势地说，甚至还耸了耸肩膀，“只是恕我愚钝，我实在看不出你有什么能耐。既然他把你说得那么好，我不如直接回去问问他算了。”

 

话音刚落，他的身体开始发生变化——变得稀薄，变得抽象，变得就像一道轻飘飘的影子。一张传送门凭空出现，他迈进洞开的虚无空间之中，和黑暗融为一体。接着，张开的洞口拉成一条细线，消失得无影无踪。

 

就在传送门闭合的一瞬间，崔斯特立即松开弓弦，魔法箭矢带着电光和尖啸直奔阿斯莫德信徒的额头。猛烈的冲击令塞尔战士踉跄后退，头颅后仰——仅此而已。奇怪的是，箭矢不仅没能洞穿他的脑壳，甚至都没能将附加在它上面的魔法能量释放出来。或者说，没能将那份能量释放在正确的目标身上：电光炸裂开来，将灰影震飞了出去，塞尔战士却毫发无伤。他逼上两步，对准摔倒在地的灰影举起权杖。

 

“灰影！”崔斯特不可抑制地大叫一声，抛开长弓，拔出双刀发起猛冲。但他离得太远，即便是加速护踝也无法让他及时赶到阴魂身边。还好，灰影并未昏厥。他就地滚翻，滚出了权杖的触及范围，试图借着滚翻的惯性站起身来。这对他来说本应是再简单不过的动作，可他抽搐的右腿在电流的刺激下似乎彻底罢工了。阿斯莫德信徒再次逼近，他只得放弃努力，竭力扭转身体，勉强躲过另一次劈砍。然后是第三次，第四次。

 

“灰影。”崔斯特轻喃；武器脱手又倒地不起的灰影至今没被砍中，只能说是个奇迹。他将全部心神凝聚在全力冲刺的双脚上，不愿思索可能的结局，不愿思索他在那个结局里发挥的作用。如果他早点跳出来，如果他没有射出那一箭，如果灰影没被反弹的电流震飞……电光石火间，一个念头从他一片麻木的大脑里一闪而过，如同闪电劈开夜幕。接着，崔斯特发现自己正在全力怒吼：“杰斯特里·瑞勒文！”

 

诸神在上，他猜对了。

 

高大的狂信徒动作一滞，给了灰影再次躲闪的时间。阴魂滚到一旁，拉出足够远的距离，挣扎着直起上身，单膝跪地。此时此刻，崔斯特也终于赶到战场，他手持双刃站在塞尔战士面前，像个护雏的母鸡一样将灰影挡在身后。

 

“哦？你是黛莉雅的同伴？”塞尔战士停下脚步，似乎是在评估形势的发展，“我们见过吗？”

 

他说话时，喉咙里发出可怕的嘶鸣，仿佛被人切断了气管。但他看起来不以为意。

 

也不能这么说，因为崔斯特根本看不见他的脸色。在嵌着钢片的衬垫皮甲之下，塞尔战士全身都裹满灰色的布条，连脑袋也不例外。两只布满血丝的眼睛从布条间的缝隙里露出来，恶狠狠地瞪着面前的卓尔。

 

“我们应该是第一次见面。”崔斯特说道，“听说席洛拉强化了她的情人，杰斯特里·瑞勒文。看来是针对闪电的强化——考虑到柯扎之针的威力，这的确是聪明的选择。”

 

“没那么简单。”灰影在他身后喘息，“他身上的布条也经过魔法加持。我的武器刺不穿它。”

 

“任何武器都刺不穿它，魔法也是一样！”杰斯特里·瑞勒文大笑起来，那声音就像一个漏气的风箱，“黛莉雅的同伙什么时候和耐色人的走狗交了朋友？”

 

崔斯特不再回答，径直扑上前去，冰亡刺向塞尔战士的下盘。杰斯特里退后一步，抬起红黑相间的权杖——不出崔斯特所料。行至半途，弯刀改变了方向，刀身向上平移，紧贴住权杖底侧，将它拉向一旁。塞尔战士扭转身体，试图收回武器，但崔斯特更快一步。他紧逼上前，跟随杰斯特里的动作调整步伐，使冰亡始终贴住权杖。闪光紧随而至，刺向塞尔战士没有甲片保护的小腹。

 

“保持平衡！”灰影叫道。

 

崔斯特控制住这一击的力度，以免在刀锋无法刺穿目标的情况下失去平衡。

 

他也的确没有刺穿。曾无数次轻易撕裂附魔铠甲的弯刀正中目标，却仅仅是刺破了杰斯特里穿在最外面的衬垫皮甲。崔斯特觉得自己就像是在挥舞着一根树枝。

 

杰斯特里终于挣开权杖，他顺势横扫，从冰亡的下方发起猛攻。幸好，因为灰影的提醒，崔斯特的重心并未太过前倾，这才能及时抽回闪光，退到权杖的触及范围之外。卓尔放低重心，一边挥舞着双刀挡住杰斯特里的攻势，一边寻找着破绽。

 

也许是头顶。他暗忖。

 

“小心，别被他的权杖碰到，会让人麻痹。”灰影再次提醒。崔斯特听见他挣扎着站了起来，开始慢慢移动。他绕了个大圈，走进卓尔的视野之内，捡起掉在地上的长剑。崔斯特在防守的间隙向他望去，看见灰影满头是血，但应该只是皮外伤；他的右腿似乎也已经恢复了功能，让他可以正常行走。但他并没有加入战局。

 

“坚持住，崔斯特，”他说，“先不要进攻，我去拿回我的短刀。”说完，他跑向来时的方向。崔斯特不得不将注意力集中在面前的敌人身上，灰影很快就跑出了他的视线范围。

 

“你猜他还会不会回来？”杰斯特里发出令人头皮发麻的嘶哑笑声，权杖凌空挥下，“我猜不会。”

 

崔斯特咬紧牙关，拒绝回答。他用双刀一起架住权杖向右侧卸力，迫使敌人的身体随之左转，而他自己转向相反的方向，找到了另一个破绽。

 

他没有出击。

 

和寻常阿斯莫德信徒相比，杰斯特里的确是个出色的战士，但在崔斯特面前，他的武技未免不够精妙。强大的魔法防护固然能保护他不受伤害，但如果卓尔专心防守，即便是那把可怕的权杖也无法触及崔斯特分毫。

 

至少，暂时如此。

 

“你能坚持多久？”仿佛同样意识到了这点，杰斯特里调侃道，“能坚持到你的阴魂朋友回来的时候吗？哦，我刚才说错了，他肯定会回来，回来看看你的尸体上是否有什么装备可以搜刮。”

 

杰斯特里是在试图激怒他，崔斯特对此心知肚明。尽管如此，他的怒火还是被成功点燃了。 **他会回来。很快就会回来。** 他在脑海之中对自己大声说道。但他同时也听见了一个细小的声音： **你就是不肯停止幻想，对吧？**

 

那声音让他焦虑，让他担忧，让他情不自禁地望向灰影消失的方向。

 

灰影就在那里。在空地边缘，杰斯特里的背后。

 

喜悦之情席卷全身，随之而来的还有对自己的愤怒——愤怒于他竟然怀疑灰影会弃他而去。一时的分神差点儿让塞尔战士突破了崔斯特的防线，还好他及时作出调整，以常人不可企及的敏捷化解了对方的攻势。在卓尔的引导下，杰斯特里始终处于背对灰影的位置上。

 

灰影的确取回了短刀，但他的左臂仍在抽搐。不仅如此，他正在疯狂甩手。

 

不，不是甩手。这一幕太过离奇，以至于当崔斯特意识到真相时，他不得不怀疑是他的眼睛出了毛病。

 

因为灰影，一个阴魂，正在使用卓尔手语，一种连崔斯特自己都几乎忘记的语言。

 

 **眼睛。** 他的左手不住抽搐，但他右手的手指动得如此精巧，让崔斯特终于记起了这个他已经近百年没用过的默语单词。就像拉住绳索的一端用力一扯，关于卓尔手语的所有知识纷纷涌进脑海，崔斯特轻而易举地读出了剩余的信息。

 

 **眼睛是他身上唯一没有防御的地方。** 他比划道。 **我会爬上左边那颗橡树。把他引到树下，让我能跳到他头上。**

 

崔斯特不动声色。他并未望向灰影提及的橡树，以免被杰斯特里看出端倪。相反，他故意露出了一个破绽，然后满意地看到权杖低空扫过，直取他的下盘。崔斯特高高跳起，借着这个动作对灰影微微点了点头。随即，他的双刀借着下坠的劲势一齐砍上杰斯特里的头顶。

 

毫无效果。但至少他对这种结果已经有所准备，所以并未因此而失去平衡。卓尔落回地面，闪光快速出击，似乎终于决定向敌人发起进攻。事实上，他希望能以此吸引杰斯特里的全部注意，以免那个塞尔战士意识到灰影的打算。

 

痉挛的左臂妨碍了阴魂的动作，但他还是悄无声息地爬上了橡树，隐没在枝叶茂密的树冠之中。崔斯特暗自点头，决定展开下一步行动。

 

权杖从右侧挥来，崔斯特挑起冰亡进行格挡，闪光狠狠刺向杰斯特里的胸口。弯刀在衬垫皮甲上撕出一个豁口，却依然没有刺穿皮肉。然而，这一击的巨大冲力令塞尔战士不由后退，卓尔抓住机会，转身就跑，跑向灰影藏身的树下。

 

杰斯特里不疑有他——毕竟，面对像他这样刀枪不入的敌人，逃跑也的确是最好的选择。

 

加速护踝的魔法本能让崔斯特就此逃出生天，但这并不符合他的真正目的。卓尔估算着他们之间的距离，相应调整自己的步速，使塞尔战士刚好在灰影藏身的橡树下方追到了他身后。崔斯特转过身来，接住向他当头劈下的权杖。

 

完美。

 

灰影从天而降，黑色的影子双臂大张，如扑向猎物的鹰隼般扑向杰斯特里的头顶。塞尔战士试图举起权杖，却发现他的兵器被两把弯刀牢牢绞住，动弹不得。下一秒，一把短刀刺进了他的右眼。

 

可怕的呼号响彻森林。杰斯特里松开权杖，疯狂地甩动四肢。灰影用痉挛的左臂勾住狂信徒的脖子，右手牢牢抓住刀柄，像坚定的骑手抓着烈马的缰绳。他用力扭动着插在塞尔战士眼窝里的短刀，试图将刀身推进更深的地方，染血的脸上表情狰狞。

 

杰斯特里的动作渐渐变得迟缓，开始原地打转。终于，他脚下一软，扑倒在地，将灰影甩了出去。

 

短刀依然插在他的眼窝里。

 

确认塞尔战士已经断气后，崔斯特长舒一口气。他收起双刃，从杰斯特里·瑞勒文的尸体上拔出短刀。

 

灰影站了起来，靠着树干不住喘息。他接过崔斯特递给他的短刀，打量着沾满脑浆的刀刃。

 

“下次要先擦干净。”说着，他将短刀随意在树干上蹭了蹭，插回刀鞘。

 

“你的手怎么样？”崔斯特示意灰影的左臂。

 

“好些了，别担心。”阴魂说；他望向卓尔，脸上带着一丝笑意。发自内心的柔和笑意，和溅满鲜血的状态形成鲜明对比，几乎令卓尔脸红——如果不是因为他长了一身黑皮的话。

 

崔斯特咳嗽了一声。“那个提夫林施法者——你叫他艾弗昂的家伙——是谁？”

 

 “似乎是某个阴魂领主安插在我的主人身边的亲信，他被派来和我一起屠杀阿斯莫德巡逻队。” 笑容转瞬即逝，灰影拧起双眉，“你提醒了我——我该回去了，回去杀了那个混蛋。”

 

他从腰包里拿出一个小瓶抛向卓尔，某种如同烟雾般的黑色液体的透明的瓶身里氤氲缭绕。

 

“把里面的东西浇到他头上，能防止他被恐怖之环重新唤醒。”他向杰斯特里·瑞勒文的尸体点头示意，然后转身走向空地边缘，“不过你或许应该想办法把他的四肢卸下来，不然他会被阴魂们送到桑比亚的奥术实验室里变成怪物。”

 

崔斯特凝视着阴魂的背影。直到他从视野里消失，崔斯特才收回目光，拿着灰影留下的小瓶走向早已断气的杰斯特里·瑞勒文。


	15. Chapter 15

 

他们杀了杰斯特里·瑞勒文，席洛拉·萨尔穆为了对付黛莉雅而专门打造的战士。

 

他欢欣鼓舞，迫不及待地想和黛莉雅分享这一喜讯。但现在离他和黛莉雅分手还不到两个小时，精灵战士很可能还没有返回住所；在森林里盲目搜索又显然是个愚蠢的注意，所以崔斯特回到最开始的打算，前往席洛拉·萨尔穆藏身的高塔探查地形。

 

接下来的一个小时里，他找到了那座让他情不自禁回想起魔索布莱的高塔——与其说是高塔，不如说是要塞。因为除了依山而建的主塔本身，高塔周围还围了一圈带有箭楼的围墙。围墙之内，兵营、武器库、训练场一应俱全，甚至还有座露天熔炉。漆黑的外墙和冷峻的风格为这些建筑赋予了一种脱离尘世的诡异感，只要外面加上几丛妖火作为点缀，它们就完全可以融入魔索布莱所在的洞穴之中，充当某个卓尔家族的领地。

 

崔斯特伏在俯视着高塔的一个小山丘上，细细观察，很快就锁定了一个突破点。城堡显然是用魔法匆匆建成，并未对围墙外的地势仔细雕琢，像崔斯特或黛莉雅这样身手敏捷的战士完全从某些地方轻易翻入墙内。

 

一群群灰烬僵尸在城墙内外四处游荡，几队阿斯莫德信徒在墙头巡逻。除了人多之外，崔斯特并未看到什么特别的防御手段。

 

黄昏时分，他回到黛莉雅暂住的护林人小屋附近。精灵女战士似乎还在森林里打探情报，所以崔斯特决定返回他落脚的苏伦神殿，第二天一早再和黛莉雅汇合。他意识到，这两天很可能是他们向席洛拉出手的最佳时机——在她为已死的杰斯特里·瑞勒文找到一个合适的替代品之前。他会记得在明天清早向黛莉雅指出这点。

 

神殿废墟周围人迹罕至，所以崔斯特立即注意到了那串陌生的脚印。或者说，也不那么陌生，因为脚印向卓尔游侠出卖了入侵者的身高体型，也暴露了他拥有绝佳平衡感的事实。

 

“小关。”崔斯特轻声唤道，一团黑雾在他身边凝聚成型。他抚摸着黑豹的脑袋，然后指了指神殿。“去，坐到他身上。”黑豹轻轻咆哮了一声，冲向神殿废墟。

 

想象着那个场景，卓尔忍俊不禁。这是他——还有关海法——最喜欢和同伴们玩的游戏之一，他希望灰影也能分享这种乐趣。

 

然而，当他听到废墟里传来关海法的低吼时——不是阴谋得逞的得意低吼，而是面对敌人的咆哮——他知道他的愿望落空了。崔斯特加快步伐，冲进神殿，看见灰影和黑豹正在对峙。不仅如此，阴魂甚至还拔出了他的两把武器。

 

“小关！是朋友！”崔斯特急忙叫道，“来我这里。”

 

关海法犹豫片刻，缓缓踱到崔斯特身边。她并非因此而放松下来。

 

“她只想和你开个玩笑。”崔斯特埋怨道，但他同时意识到了自己的愚蠢：灰影从未见过关海法，他很可能把黑豹当成了从无冬森林里跑出来的寻常野兽。

 

寻常野兽可不会友好地坐在猎物身上。

 

“玩笑？她抓向我的利爪和咬向我的利齿不是这么说的。”灰影皱眉。尽管如此，他还是收起了他的匕首和长剑。

 

“这不可能。”因为聪明的魔法黑豹绝不会在嬉闹时亮出爪子。崔斯特转向关海法，发现她正呲着白森森的尖牙向灰影发出无声的咆哮。

 

“怎么了，小关？”他蹲下来，轻轻抚摸着黑豹光滑的皮毛。

 

“看来你的朋友不怎么喜欢我。”灰影评论道。

 

“她会的。”崔斯特说；他最后给了关海法一个拥抱，将她遣回星界。克服对阴魂的反感的确需要时间，他希望他们终有一天能一起玩那个他最喜欢的游戏。

 

“和你的另一个朋友一样。”看到崔斯特投来询问的目光，灰影解释道，“那个精灵，黛莉雅·辛菲尔，席洛拉的头号战士。说她不喜欢我都未免太过委婉了。我看得出来，她恨我。”

 

崔斯特将黑豹雕像收进腰包，站起身来。“她并不恨你，她恨的是阴魂。”

 

“她去哪儿了？因为你和阴魂勾搭成奸而和你决裂了吗？”

 

“不错的用词选择。”崔斯特笑道，满意地看见灰影为了掩饰尴尬而露出一脸怒容，然后抢在他将那份怒火爆发出来之前转移了话题，因为这说法让他自己也觉得面颊发烫，“但不是，我们只是分头行动，不住在一起罢了。”

 

“她也住在无冬森林边缘的废墟里？”灰影追问。

 

“一个护林人小屋，在西北边，离得不远。” 崔斯特点了点头，“你的手怎么样了？”

 

作为回答，灰影从刀鞘中抽出短刀，让它以令人眼花缭乱的速度在他张开的左手手指间转了几圈，然后落回鞘内。

 

“所以你杀了他？那个艾弗昂？”

 

“没有。”灰影简短地说，不愿进一步解释。就像他每一次迫切地想要转移话题时一样，灰影走上前来，将卓尔拉进一个吻里；而崔斯特也像被一次被阴魂亲吻时一样沉浸其中，将一切杂念抛诸脑后，直到轻微的窒息感令他们不得不分开为止。

 

“我是来感谢你的。”灰影轻声说道，温热的呼吸喷在他脸上。他的拇指轻轻擦过卓尔的下唇，擦掉上面的口水；一些令人难以启齿的画面自顾自地钻进了崔斯特的大脑，令他不由呻吟。但灰影推开了他，退后几步，将手伸进腰包里翻找着什么。

 

那个腰包显然是个次元袋。阴魂从里面抽出一块布，铺在神殿里相对平整的地方，然后坐了下来，并示意卓尔坐在他对面。崔斯特依言而行。然后，他从里面拿出四五碟还冒着热气的菜摆在两人中间，又拿出一副刀叉和一个空碗摆在卓尔面前。

 

崔斯特的下巴掉了下来。

 

“不会洒的，次元袋就是这种原理。”灰影喃喃自语，双眼始终盯着地面；当然了，他并不是真的需要解释什么，他只是试图让自己不要紧张。

 

这是浅色皮肤的生物最吸引崔斯特的特征之一：你可以轻易看出他们在脸红。

 

“你做的？”明知道不可能，他还是忍不住问道，就为了能多看一眼从灰影的暗淡皮肤下隐隐浮现出来的红晕。

 

灰影终于抬起目光，恼怒地瞪了对面的卓尔一眼。“我买了那个破酒馆里能提供的所有垃圾。”他最后掏出一瓶酒，重重放在崔斯特手边，“吃吧，总比干粮好。”

 

久违的温暖汹涌袭来，让他无所适从。曾几何时，每当他带着满面风尘和一身酸痛从冒险的旅途返回秘银厅时，迎接他的就是这样一桌热气腾腾的简单饭菜。他的斗篷和弯刀挂在熊熊燃烧的壁炉上方，关海法懒洋洋地趴在他脚下。布鲁诺和沃夫加向他举起溢满泡沫的酒杯，凯蒂布莉儿对他露出甜蜜的笑容，而瑞吉斯一边忙着往嘴里塞满食物，一边在吞咽的间隙喋喋不休。他永远也不认为灰影能取代他那群离他而去的挚友和挚爱，但唯一能形容他现在的感受的，就是他曾经拥有过的，令他为之落泪的关爱和友谊。

 

他抓起叉子，竭力抑制住扑过去抱住灰影的冲动，从一只碗里叉起一块炖肉塞进嘴里。

 

“你不吃吗？”发现灰影只是在看着他，崔斯特问道，“味道不错。”

 

“我吃过了。我的主人喜欢和人分享他所谓的美食。”灰影翻了个白眼，“但我可以陪你喝两杯。”说着，他从次元袋拿出两个杯子，倒满酒后将其中一杯递给了崔斯特，另一杯抬到自己唇边。“谢谢你救了我，卓尔。”他向崔斯特举杯示意，然后浅啜一口，沾了酒的嘴唇在夕阳下反射出润泽的水光，吸引着卓尔的视线。

 

“那个……没什么。真的。”崔斯特有些不知所措；他抬起酒杯喝了一口，“易地而处，你肯定也会为我做相同的事。何况最后还是多靠了你的……”他突然回想起之前那个令他无比困惑的问题。“你为什么会卓尔默语？”

 

灰影舔了舔嘴唇，又低头喝了口酒以掩饰他游移不定的眼神。

 

“我犯过一个致命的错误：把一个卓尔当成朋友。”他说，恨意从他眼底一闪而过，但接着，他话题一转，堵死了崔斯特追问的可能，“我们说好先说你的故事，上次你还没说完。你是怎么认识黛莉雅·辛菲尔的？”

 

“上次”崔斯特才刚刚讲到他在水晶塔中和恩崔立的决斗，他本以为阴魂会让他从那儿继续讲下去，却没想到灰影竟跳过了中间的近百年时间，直接问起了黛莉雅。

 

“你不是调查过我们吗？”他反问。

 

“所以你们的确是在前往刚特格瑞姆的途中才认识的？”

 

崔斯特咽下一块马铃薯，点了点头。“我们并肩作战。以她的年龄来说，她的武艺……”

 

“我领教过她的本事。”灰影打断了他，“她可能只有二十多岁。”

 

崔斯特喝了一口酒，好奇地看着阴魂，不知道他们的对话会走到什么方向。

 

“二十岁的精灵，十岁的人类……”灰影露出一个扭曲的笑容，“看来你对小姑娘格外感兴趣。”

 

嘴里的美酒变成了陈醋，味道令人作呕。即便是以灰影的标注而言，这句评价也未免太过刻薄，超出了崔斯特可以接受的底线。卓尔缓缓放下酒杯，淡紫色的双眼直视着阴魂，让他明确无误地知道自己绝不容忍这种低劣的玩笑。

 

“我爱的是凯蒂布莉尔在成年之后所展现出的智慧和勇气。”他严肃地说，“现在我告诉了你，以后别再让我听到这种混账话。”

 

“抱歉，没有下次了。”灰影抬起双手以示歉意，“但你还没说到黛莉雅。她又如何呢？”

 

“黛莉雅？”崔斯特一头雾水，不明白今天的阴魂为什么对这位精灵战士纠缠不休，“她是个武艺高强的同伴。”

 

“仅此而已？”见卓尔一时没有回答，灰影解释道，“仅仅是一个刚认识不久的同伴？而不是可能的……可能会接替凯蒂布莉尔陪伴你度过接下来几百年的人选？”

 

某种领悟渐渐沉淀，如同扬沙平息后露出一览无余的澄透天空。崔斯特想要放声大笑。这真的有可能吗？一个脾气乖戾、出手狠辣的阴魂？——但无论从什么角度理解，灰影听起来都像是在嫉妒他和黛莉雅之间的关系。

 

“也许她的确会陪伴我度过接下来的几百年……”他慢吞吞地说，不出所料地看见灰影皱紧眉头，“但只是作为朋友。前提还得是她也愿意将我当作朋友。”

 

“所以你们算不上……算不上……”灰影努力寻找着合适的措辞。

 

“你怎么会产生那种想法？”崔斯特终于忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来，“吸引我的人是你，我记得我上次已经不小心告诉过你了。”

 

“只是确认一下。”灰影嘀咕道，将杯子里剩下的酒一饮而尽。他站了起来。“我走了。”

 

“不能留下来吗？”崔斯特感到一阵失望。还有一阵惊讶——所以灰影只是来给他送饭的？

 

“我还有个任务。”

 

“也许我能帮上忙。”卓尔提议。

 

灰影的重心开始后移，脸上出现了崔斯特已经很久没见过的戒备。但那种神色只持续了一瞬间，他俯下身来再次亲吻卓尔，丝毫不介意他嘴边的油渍。

 

“先吃饭吧，别让它凉了。”他说，“我去看看。如果有需要，我再回来找你。”

 

身为将大部分时间花费在森林中和原野上的游侠，崔斯特无论如何也算不上是察言观色的能手，但不知为什么，有些时候他就是可以轻易看破灰影的伪装。就像现在，他知道灰影不仅是不需要他的帮助，而是在 **反对** 它。阴魂不会回来，他这么说只是为了让崔斯特留在这里。尽管如此，崔斯特既没有揭穿也没有阻拦，他看着灰影迅速远去的背影，试图理解他的苦衷。因为他确实有很多苦衷，多到很可能超出了卓尔的想象。

 

夕阳已经落入森林之后，最后几缕光线从黑压压的树冠下方射入压在森林上空的红紫色云层。灰影在暗淡的天色中迅速远去，奔向即使是精灵的视力也无法触及的远方。崔斯特收回视线，继续品尝灰影带给他的食物。

 

一锅马铃薯炖鹿肉、一块似乎是用啤酒煮出来的鳕鱼、一碟配了芜箐和香芹的鸡肉丸、一碗煮豆子，再加上一块洒了糖霜的苹果派。虽然被灰影叫作“垃圾”，却显然是特意挑选出来的菜式，在习惯了简朴生活的崔斯特眼中，这顿饭从荤素搭配到滋味色泽都算得上是无可挑剔。他喝了口酒——味道堪称佳酿——回味着和灰影的交谈。也许，阴魂之所以让崔斯特留下，是希望卓尔能细细品味自己为他精心挑选的晚餐。

 

也许恰恰相反。他之所以为崔斯特精心挑选晚餐，就是为了能让他留下。

 

尽管灰影的身上明显藏着无数秘密，尽管他无论如何也谈不上坦诚，崔斯特依然不愿用这种阴暗的想法来揣度他至少是表面上的好意。何况灰影端上饭菜时的脸红绝不是装出来的；他至少有部分目的是让崔斯特好好能享用一顿美食。然而，当卓尔细细回想起他们的谈话，他无法忽视其中的诡异感。

 

灰影给他倒的酒已经见了底，于是他又给自己倒了一杯。

 

是因为灰影那貌似嫉妒的表现吗？崔斯特暗忖。看似冷漠的阴魂竟然也会纠缠于感情问题，这的确怪异，却并非令人难以理解。任何人都不会希望自己钟情的对象痴心于他人，灰影当然也不例外。既然崔斯特相信灰影至少也是对自己抱有好感，那他就应该相信灰影也会因为他而感到嫉妒。

 

不知不觉中，崔斯特放下了刀叉，捧着酒杯陷入深思。

 

不，不是因为他也会产生嫉妒这种感情的事实本身，而是因为这份嫉妒来得太过突兀、毫无道理。无论是在刚特格瑞姆的冒险中，还是在抵达无冬城之后，崔斯特从未和黛莉雅有过任何可以称之为亲密的互动。如果灰影真的如他所说一般跟踪过他们，那他自己也能得出相同的结论。

 

而且为什么是今天？

 

酒又被喝光了，他心烦意乱地将杯子扔到一旁，提起酒瓶抬到唇边。卓尔很少喝酒，但奇怪的是，他一点儿也不觉得醉，反而越来越清醒。

 

如果说灰影提起黛莉雅只是为了从崔斯特口中打探她的消息，那他未免显得太过关心崔斯特对那位精灵女战士的感情了。如果不是因为嫉妒，又会是因为什么？

 

因为……

 

突然之间，一个念头闪过崔斯特的脑海。他猛地站起身来，酒瓶砸在神殿废墟早已碎裂的青石地板上，随着令人心悸的巨响，飞溅的酒液弄脏了他的斗篷下沿。但他顾不上这些了。他吹响胸前的哨子，安达哈从夜雾中徐徐现身。

 

下一个瞬间，独角兽载着卓尔撕开夜幕，向黛莉雅落脚的小屋全力飞奔。

 


	16. Chapter 16

最后一丝余晖消失殆尽，夜幕已经完全降临。银白色的月光洒向大地，在崔斯特为幽暗地域而生的卓尔双眼中，无冬森林亮得仿佛灯火通明。安达哈掠过地面，将一棵棵如卫兵般沉默伫立的高大树木抛向身后。清凉的夜风撕扯着崔斯特的斗篷，在他耳边发出尖锐的哀鸣。他听不见本应永远充斥在整座森林里的种种噪音——树叶簌簌抖动、树枝吱嘎作响，野兽穿过灌木，飞鸟掠过树梢，昆虫发出窸窸窣窣的咝鸣。除了安达哈全力奔驰时掀起的疾风，他只能听见自己沉重的呼吸。

 

不知单纯是愤怒使然，还是因为酒精终于发挥了作用，崔斯特觉得越来越烦躁。他感到心跳加快，呼吸急促，一股股暖流涌上头顶，皮肤烫得仿佛刚刚经历过一场可怕的曝晒。像是怒火化成了实质，灼烧着他的全身，令他近乎颤抖。

 

这只是你的猜测。他抓着安达哈雪白的鬃毛，在心中对自己说道。但理智开始离他而去，一个狂暴而原始的人格挣扎着试图浮出水面。是猎人。是他生命中最孤独、最绝望的岁月给他刻下的烙印。他的思维缓慢运转，试图将它推开，推回到心底被他紧紧锁住的角落。他知道猎人之所以会探出头来，是因为他尝到了背叛的滋味。

 

崔斯特用力摇头，白发抽打着他的脸。至少灰影还想到要大费周章地确认崔斯特对黛莉雅并无依恋——他不愿卓尔伤心。也许对习惯了阴谋诡计的灰影而言，如果黛莉雅和崔斯特只是泛泛之交，那对她出手就算不上背叛。

 

就像一个不知善恶的幼童，常常在迎合监护人喜好的努力中将后者的指导歪曲到奇怪的方向上。

 

念及于此，他稍稍平静了一些，尽管他并不打算因此而原谅灰影。

 

特别是，如果黛莉雅真的……

 

他狠狠抛开那个念头，不愿深思。他只给了灰影一个大概的方位，或许阴魂甚至还没能找到她；就算他找到了，以黛莉雅的战斗水准，她也未必就会居于下风。

 

金属撞击的脆响刺破夜幕，向他传来。一瞬间，各种细碎的噪音重新响起，仿佛在此之前整座森林都屏住了呼吸，直到现在才终于长舒了一口气。

 

安达哈如箭一般穿过茂密的森林，在几拍心跳之内就冲到了足以让崔斯特看清战局的距离上。他紧绷的大脑唯一能够理解的就是：至少，他们都还完好无缺。

 

三把附魔武器上迸出刺眼的火光，抵挡住对方的攻势并加以反击。就算灰影和黛莉雅注意到了突然现身的卓尔——即便是在战斗的狂热中，像他们这样阅历丰富的战士也必然随时留意着四周的变化——他们也没有任何表现。高手对决中，最微小的分神也可能招来灭顶之灾。

 

崔斯特在安达哈停下脚步之前就翻身下马，借着惯性滚向前方，重新站起来的时候已经拔出了双刃。银白色的独角兽继续前冲，径直冲向两名正在交手的战士。黛莉雅惊叫一声；两人各自跌向后方，匆忙躲闪。在距离他们原本的战场不足半码的地方，安达哈化为灵体，以白雾的形态冲进通往星界的罅隙。

 

没等灰影找回平衡，崔斯特已经扑了上去。在直觉的控制下，冰亡递出两次突刺，迫使灰影向右转身，闪光自下而上拉起一道完美的弧线。阴魂迅速调整着步伐，躲过上挑的刀锋，同时身体转了整整一圈，长剑在转身劲势下横扫而至。但崔斯特早已料到了这一击，轻而易举地将它挡了下来，并第三次刺出冰亡。

 

匕首挡住弯刀，不仅如此，它压在冰亡上方，将崔斯特的右手拉向一侧。灰影欺身上前，模仿着卓尔之前的动作用长剑发起攻击。

 

卓尔的反应也和灰影刚刚的防御如出一辙。闪光压住长剑，将灰影的右手远远扯开。他们的身体随之靠近，然后，不约而同地，他们用额头撞向对方。双倍的撞击力令崔斯特眼冒金星，但阴魂想必也是如此。他们踉跄后退，然后在同一时间恢复了过来，又在同一时间调整架势，重新发起冲锋。弯刀和双剑再次缠斗在一起。

 

一种狂野得近乎原始的欲望在心底暗暗滋长，猎人重新睁开双眼，凝视着他的一举一动。

 

崔斯特觉得兴奋，又觉得焦躁不已。他早已知道灰影是个不可小觑的战士，也想象过和灰影交手的场景。但他从没想到会是这样——他感觉像是正在和自己投在镜子里的映像作战。挫败之下，怒火节节高涨，让他无暇深思这背后的意味。他紧盯着灰影，后者的脸上维持着一副面无表情的完美假象，只有赤红的眼瞳在疯狂燃烧。

 

电光劈啪作响，崔斯特听见黛莉雅向他靠近，似乎是在寻找下手的机会。

 

“退后！”他不可抑制地高喊，“他骗了我！”

 

倒吸冷气的声音。“他想杀了我！”精灵女子尖叫道。

 

战斗的狂热烧得崔斯特脑中一片空白。左手突刺的同时，他不得不用右手挡下来自灰影的突刺；反观灰影也是一样——在向卓尔发起的攻击时，他也不得不做出相同的格挡。他们可以就这样永远打下去，打到时空的尽头。

 

但接着，黛莉雅闯进视野，出现在灰影身后，裹着电光的长棍劈向阴魂的头顶。灰影奋力扭转身体，却被崔斯特的双刃限制了躲闪的空间，权衡之下，他只得选择承受相对而言没那么严重的伤害，任由冰亡在自己的肋侧留下一道长长的伤口。柯扎之针砸在地上，发出震耳欲聋的轰鸣，所有人都被迫退向后方。

 

黛莉雅手腕一抖，柯扎之针折成一长一短的两截，较长的一截被精灵战士攥在手里，较短的一截在空中飞旋，如同一把巨型连枷，呼啸着砸向失去了平衡的灰影。

 

被弯刀架住了。

 

“不！”崔斯特怒吼，“他是我的！”

 

两把弯刀绞住两截短棍之间的连接点，用力拉扯，试图从精灵战士手中将这把武器夺走。黛莉雅难以置信地睁大双眼。

 

“你疯了。”她惊喘，然后咬紧牙关对抗着卓尔的力量，“你难道中了耐色人的魅惑魔法？”

 

一拍心跳之后，当他们的武器没能立即分开，而他们谁都拒绝放手的时候，他们僵住了，因为他们意识到灰影就在旁边，就在离他们去不盈尺的地方。没错，他受了伤，却远远没到无法行动的地步。他右手的长剑斜指着地面，剑尖微微翘起，左手反握着匕首护住肋侧的刀伤。他可以轻而易举地刺出任一一把兵器——或者同时刺出是两把兵器，无论是崔斯特还是黛莉雅，都将无从招架。

 

但他没有。在那个长如永恒的瞬间，他完美的面具上出现了一道裂纹，缓缓扩大。汹涌的海水从裂纹之下溢上来，浇熄了他眼中的冰冷燃烧的火焰。取而代之的是困惑、挣扎，不知所措。

 

崔斯特意识到他必须抓住这一刻——思路到此为止。他听见黛莉雅的惊呼，然后发现自己已经松开了弯刀，赤手空拳地扑向灰影。

 

收不住拉扯的力道，精灵女子踉跄后退，留下手无寸铁的卓尔独自面对全副武装的灰影。

 

而灰影选择了转身逃跑。

 

猎人跃过理智的围墙，冲上前来，像矫健的黑豹扑向猎物。加速护踝驱使着卓尔高高跳起，崔斯特咆哮一声，对准阴魂的后背。有那么一瞬间，灰影微微转过了身，回头望来，似乎是在犹豫着要不要抬起兵刃进行格挡。但他犹豫的时间明显超过了他的反应速度所允许的范围。卓尔抱住了他的腰，压着他倒向地面。他的后脑重重撞在地上，武器脱手而出。

 

以崔斯特的力量，他原本绝无可能将一个实力相近的对手背朝下压在地上，但来自后脑的猛烈撞击剥夺了阴魂的反抗能力。转瞬之间，卓尔已经跨坐在灰影胸口，紧紧扣住他的手腕。

 

森林中再次变得一片寂静，三个人发出沉重而凌乱的呼吸。

 

灰影从撞击的眩晕中渐渐恢复过来，却没有挣扎。他紧盯着卓尔，眼底一片疯狂。

 

“你利用了我！”崔斯特大叫，然后停在这里。愤怒拉扯着他的理智，让他难以组织起连贯的语言。

 

“没错，我没什么好解释的。”灰影嘶声说，“杀了我。”

 

怒火猛然高涨，将他逼到爆发的边缘。猎人发出嗜血的狂笑，崔斯特抬起手来，狠狠甩了灰影一个耳光。

 

“你死不了。更何况，”崔斯特从牙缝里挤出回答，“你明知道我下不了手！”

 

身后传来黛莉雅惊讶的咂舌声，但他没有理会。

 

“你不用解释，我猜得到。”崔斯特自顾自地说了下去，声音不断拔高，心中某个疏离的角落想知道会不会有巡逻的阿斯莫德信徒被他吸引过来，如果真是那样就再好不过，因为他亟需一个能让他彻底发泄的对象，“你的主人给你的任务，对不对？如果你杀了黛莉雅，杀了塞尔人的头号战士，他就放了你，对不对？”

 

一道鲜血从灰影的嘴角滑落下来。“或者活捉她。”他承认。

 

精灵女子发出嗤笑。

 

“我告诉过你，黛莉雅已经不再为席洛拉而效力了。你完全可以劝说你的主人放弃这个目标！”

 

“所以你还在废话什么？”黛莉雅问道。

 

她的声音飘过崔斯特的意识表层，没能激起任何反馈。卓尔紧盯住灰影，看见阴魂染血的嘴唇正在不住颤抖。

 

“你无法想象我受到的折磨，我必须抓住机会。一切机会。”他终于说道，然后犹豫着又添了一句，“我问过你了，你说你并不爱她……”

 

“什么？！”黛莉雅冲了过来——停在崔斯特身边。她脸上的表情近乎扭曲，明显是不知该作何反应。“你们在说些什么？”

 

崔斯特向她猛地一挥手。他也不知道自己是在要求她走开，还是要求她保持安静。

 

“我们只是同伴不代表你可以伤害她！”他放纵地大叫，注意到灰影的掌根附近没有护腕保护的地方已经被他掐出了血痕，但他并不在乎，“你为什么不相信我？我说过我会杀了他，杀了那个魔鬼，为你—— **为你** 杀了他！就算你不相信我能做到，也该给我尝试的机会，还是说，你根本就不相信我会去尝试？我要怎样才能让你相信我！”

 

灰影的嘴唇又开始颤抖。一种近乎脆弱的表情出现在他脸上，看起来如此诡异，如此不协调。突然之间，他猛地一挣，几乎将毫无防备的卓尔甩了下来。崔斯特立即放低重心，试图在阴魂彻底转过身来之前勾住他的脖子，灰影抓住崔斯特的手臂，脚掌踩住地面，竭力扭转身体。一旦阴魂开始反抗，崔斯特很难在短时间内将他固定在地上。他们四肢交缠，调动全身肌肉参与到这场沉闷的角力之中。

 

“诸神在上！”黛莉雅叹道；在崔斯特的视野边缘，他看见精灵战士转过了身，无奈地抬起双手。她的肩膀不住颤抖，可能是在酝酿一场狂怒，也可能是在酝酿一场狂笑。不，显然是后者，因为她接着说：“很好，还真是魅惑魔法。粉色的那种。”

 

崔斯特僵住了，灰影也是。

 

怒火猝然熄灭，理智重归脑海。在黛莉雅毫不克制的大笑声中，他说过的话、做过的事在他面前一一重现，像海潮退去之后露出一览无遗的沙滩。而他就是搁浅在沙滩上濒临窒息的鱼，拼尽全力地想要跳进一个水坑躲藏起来，却始终动弹不得。

 

“行了，你们还要搂搂抱抱地躺到什么时候？”黛莉雅讥讽道。

 

灰影用力推开崔斯特，飞快站起身来，对黛莉雅怒目而视。

 

“不过，如果你还想对我出手，我可绝不会再看在崔斯特的份上饶过你了。”她收起笑意，声色俱厉地向阴魂发出警告。灰影似乎想要反驳——也许是想说她根本没有资格“饶过”很可能比她技高一筹的阴魂，但黛莉雅用脚尖依次勾住他掉在地上的长剑和匕首，将两把武器向他踢了过去。“来吧，”见灰影伸手接住，精灵也握紧长棍，“现在就做出决定。是试着杀了我——如果你真的有那个本事，还是——”她向依然呆坐在地上的卓尔投去一瞥，“相信你的小情人郑重许下的诺言？”

 

“闭嘴！”灰影怒道，用力将两把武器推回鞘中，捂着肋侧转身走向空地之外。

 

黛莉雅再次爆发出一阵大笑。

 

“你要去哪儿？”崔斯特终于回过神来。他匆忙起身，跟在灰影身后迈出几步。

 

灰影回头向他投来挖苦的一瞥。

 

“去那棵树下，让影子帮我止血。变成阴魂也不算是全无好处。”他走到空地边缘，靠着一棵枝叶茂盛的大树坐了下来，“我还能去哪儿？就这么空着手回去，那家伙只会让我生不如死。”

 

 **变成阴魂？** 然而，这个疑问仅仅是一闪而过，因为崔斯特突然想到一个绝妙的主意。

 

“也许你可以先给他一个他更想要的东西。”他说，“在我取走他的性命之前。”

 

“希望那东西和我无关。”黛莉雅插话。

 

“和你有关，”崔斯特转向她，毫不意外地看见她竖起了眉毛，于是急忙把话说完，“因为那是席洛拉·萨尔穆的脑袋。”

 

黛莉雅吸了口气，浑身紧绷。“他会加入我们？”她问道。

 

崔斯特望向坐在树下的灰影。

 

阴魂思考着其中的逻辑，点了点头。

 

“席洛拉的死的确更能取悦我的主人。”他推测道，“所以没错，我会加入你们。告诉我你们的计划。”

 

“计划就是尽快行动。最好是在席洛拉的新情人和那个巫妖不在她身边的时候。”黛莉雅回答，“我们正在寻找时机。”

 

“杰斯特里·瑞勒文已经死了。”崔斯特说，“就在今天，死在灰影和我的手下。”

 

黛莉雅目瞪口呆。

 

“我本想明天一早就告诉你的。”卓尔有点儿心虚地补充道。

 

她看起来似乎想要怒斥他应该早点儿告诉她这个消息，又似乎想要抱怨他们夺走了她挑战强敌的乐趣，但最后她只是叹了口气。“这一晚还是惊喜连连。”她冷嘲热讽地说，“别告诉我那个巫妖也已经死了。”

 

“瓦琳德拉·影幕？”灰影突然发话。

 

黛莉雅点头。“她通过某个‘朋友’的帮助强化了杰斯特里·瑞勒文——为了对付柯扎之针而特别作出的强化，以及，她最近似乎没那么疯了。我只从狂信徒的嘴里挖出了这些。”她耸了耸肩膀，“我本以为前一条信息多少有些价值，但现在看来也没什么用了。”

 

一时之间，他们陷入沉默。

 

“未必如此，”灰影试探着开口；他似乎抓住了某些线索，却还没看清它们通往何方，“瓦琳德拉·影幕最近经常从席洛拉身边消失，从她留下的蛛丝马迹来看，阴魂们一直怀疑她在无冬城里有联系人。”

 

“也许那就是黛莉雅所说的‘朋友’。是瓦琳德拉·影幕在无冬城里的‘朋友’强化了杰斯特里·瑞勒文。”崔斯特接了下去，“也就是说，如果席洛拉发现杰斯特里·瑞勒文已经死了……”

 

灰影得出结论。“她或许会让那个巫妖再去无冬城里找她的朋友，帮她重新打造一个专门对付黛莉雅的战士。”

 

“所以，”黛莉雅露出微笑，“今晚就是我们动手的最佳时机。”

 


	17. Chapter 17

关海法聚集在外墙周围的僵尸引走后，三个人轻而易举地越过外墙，溜进夹院，来到内墙脚下。黛莉雅率先翻墙而过，在柯扎之针的帮助下跳上墙头。崔斯特背靠墙壁望向灰影，双手在身前交叠，为阴魂提供落脚借力之处。在灰影踩上去的那一刻，他将阴魂抛向空中，让他抓住城墙的边缘。五秒钟后，当他抓着灰影垂下的绳索爬上围墙时，崔斯特不由为他们高效的默契而暗自惊叹。他可以在转念之间读懂灰影的手势、眼神，甚至是不经意的肢体动作。而灰影对他也是一样。

 

他们跳下内墙，在终于赶来迎战的魔鬼信徒和灰烬僵尸中间杀出一条血路，冲向席洛拉·萨尔穆所在的高塔。灰影跑在卓尔身旁，和他形成完美的配合——不，与其说是“配合”，不如说他就像是从崔斯特身上长出来的另外两条手臂。匕首挑高格挡的权杖，闪光得以正中敌人的胸口；长剑拦住逃跑的去路，冰亡趁机刺进对手的后背。一气呵成的动作如呼吸一般自然。

 

隐约之中，崔斯特意识到他们将黛莉雅抛在了身后。没来由地，他感到一阵内疚，倒不是说他担心精灵战士的安危，而是因为他觉得他们正在独享战斗的狂欢，却将她排除在外。他那颗无所不在的善心试图邀请黛莉雅加入，为她在他和灰影之间找到一个位置，但他做不到。不是因为他沉浸于这种这感觉——好吧，或许部分如此——而是因为他们就像两个严丝合缝的齿轮，任何变化都会只会阻碍他们的运转。

 

“席洛拉！”黛莉雅的声音从身后传来。

 

崔斯特抬头望去，看见一个身影出现在高塔的露台上。她穿着一条红色法袍，光头上的刺青彰显着她身为塞尔贵族的身份——正是席洛拉·萨尔穆。她举起一根枯枝般的黑色法杖，开始施法。

 

崔斯特放低重心，仅仅是这个简单的动作就让灰影准确猜出了他的意图。阴魂冲到卓尔身前，用凶猛的攻势逼得最近处的几个狂信徒连连后退。卓尔向黛莉雅挥手示意，然后紧贴地面滚向后方，并在此过程中将弯刀收回刀鞘，取下了背上的陶玛里穿心弓。

 

闪着银光的箭矢飞向露台，却未能击中目标。闪电能量在环绕着露台的魔法护盾上爆裂开来，释放出震耳欲聋的轰鸣和令人炫目的强光。塞尔术士毫发无伤，却还是因此而吃了一惊，中断了施法。

 

魔法箭矢接连不断，形成一条银白的水流。崔斯特希望无穷无尽的箭矢能最终击穿席洛拉的能量护盾，至少也能让塞尔术士难以瞄准高塔下方的目标。

 

在他前方，灰影和黛莉雅挥舞着各自的兵器，向魔鬼信徒和灰烬僵尸发起猛攻。他们精妙的剑舞令卓尔不禁面露微笑——他想到了不久之前他和布鲁诺在刚特格瑞姆的隧道里并肩作战的场景。对卓尔而言，战斗中，最可贵的莫过于一名武艺精湛的同伴，他们可以激发他的斗志，保护他的背后，帮助他面对更强大、更富有挑战性的敌人。

 

但与此同时，某种认知在脑海深处暗暗翻涌，激起一阵阵瘙痒。的确，他曾经无数次和强大的同伴携手御敌，他们之中很多人都和他充满默契，有些甚至愿意为了保护他而付出生命。他们配合得天衣无缝。

 

然而，在那之上，灰影竟能更胜一筹。因为崔斯特甚至不用考虑去“配合”。他可以保持自我，以自己的风格、自己的节奏作战。他不必改变什么，灰影就自然而然地融入了他的战斗。

 

反之亦然。看着面前的灰影和黛莉雅，崔斯特意识到。他们在磨合，像一对儿练习双人舞的舞者。

 

为什么他就不需要这个过程？为什么第一次和灰影并肩作战，他们就好像已经对彼此了如指掌？

 

在此之前，在他超过一个半世纪的生命里，只有另外一个人给过他相同的感觉。

 

灰影双刃交叉，抢到黛莉雅前方，一剑刺中从她左翼攻来的阿斯莫德信徒。如果是崔斯特，他会在灰影迈步上前的时候就退向右侧，为阴魂提供保护。

 

黛莉雅却没有。随着她面前的狂信徒倒在灰影剑下，一心只想向席洛拉复仇的黛莉雅立即冲上前去，冲向高塔底端的入口。明显的破绽令灰影不由惊叫，还好崔斯特行动迅速，才让他逃过一劫。在魔法护踝的帮助下，他及时冲到灰影身旁，用长弓挡开了刺向灰影的权杖，几乎因此而失去了平衡。灰影及时撤回长剑，逼退了趁机攻向崔斯特的狂信徒，让卓尔得以找回重心。

 

匆忙之间，崔斯特收起长弓，再次拔出双刃。

 

弯刀出鞘的一刻，熟悉的节奏重新接管了他的身体。他和灰影，卓尔和阴魂，像共同构成某种机关的两个绝无仅有的零件，按照预设的轨迹展开运作。这种感觉十分奇妙，甚至可以说是十分诡异，就好像合二为一的他们才应该是正确的状态，而各自分离之后他们只是从一个坏掉的机器上掉下来的两个碎片。

 

每一分感官都放大到极致，每一个动作都演绎到完美，而崔斯特甚至无需为战斗而思考。几万场战斗积累的阅历让他的肌肉记得该怎么动。

 

也记得上一次带给他这种感觉的人。

 

在他第一次看见灰影战斗风格时，他就已经料到了如今的景象，料到了他们联手时的感觉。因为灰影和阿提密斯·恩崔立就是那么相似，作为单独的个体时如此，作为崔斯特的盟友时也是如此。

 

作为他的敌人时更是如此。崔斯特回忆起不久前和灰影的短暂交锋。

 

不，不仅仅是相似而已。

 

隔着岁月的长河，他的双眼已经不再能看清对岸的风景，他的身体、他的肌肉、他的直觉却还记忆犹新。随着战斗继续的每一秒，那种记忆都在强化，将一种崭新的猜测呈现在他面前。

 

真的有可能吗？

 

战斗的狂热阻却了思维的运转，接下来的一幕更是吸引了他的全部注意。倒在弯刀、长剑和匕首下的阿斯莫德信徒纷纷爬了起来，在席洛拉的魔法和恐惧之环的召唤下化作不死生物重归战场。这还不算出乎意料。真正令人震惊的是，没等这些灰烬僵尸向崔斯特和灰影发起进攻，它们的身体突然向着露台的方向渐渐拉长，进而碎裂开来，变成一股股粉末状的烟雾飘向露台。崔斯特抬头望去，看见塞尔女术士露出一个邪恶的微笑。

 

地面开始变化，变得有如焦土。如焦土般漆黑，如焦土般散发出阵阵热度。一个充斥着负能量的圆环出现在两名战士的脚下。

 

“躲开！”崔斯特高喊一声，不假思索地冲向左侧；与此同时，灰影冲向右侧。加速护踝让卓尔迅速越过了灾厄之环的边界，毫发无伤。法术范围内的狂信徒发出令人心悸的惨叫，而崔斯特在其中也听见了灰影的痛呼。他循声望去，如释重负地看见阴魂已经跳到了法环之外，尽管长靴和裤腿上拖着一道道白烟，步伐却并未受到影响。

 

两名来不及逃出灾厄之环的狂信徒皮肤绽裂，黑色的粉末喷涌出来。一秒钟后，当他们摔倒在地时，浑身上下只剩下了发黑的骨架。

 

崔斯特试图回到灰影身边，但第二个、第三个法环也接连冒了出来，将他们隔在战场的两端。灰影位于离黛莉雅较近的一侧，卓尔则留在另一侧。卓尔收起弯刀，重新抬起长弓，将一阵箭雨送向席洛拉所在的露台。看到灰影向他望来，他用下颌示意黛莉雅的方向，然后加快了射箭的速度。色彩斑斓的能量火花窜进半空，旋转着从露台上方倾泻而下，如果有人从远处观望，恐怕会以为这里正在举行一场烟火盛典。事实上，比起真正削弱席洛拉的能量护盾，崔斯特更多是希望能用箭雨吸引塞尔女术士的注意，让灰影和黛莉雅能够趁机攻进高塔。毕竟，他的加速护踝可以帮他躲过灾厄之环的侵蚀。

 

可能是因为对卓尔的攻击感到恼怒，也可能是因为魔法箭矢的明亮电光让席洛拉看不清战场，总而言之，崔斯特的战术发挥了作用。灾厄之环依次出现，紧紧追逐着卓尔的脚步。崔斯特疯狂奔跑，从一个边缘跑向另一个边缘；他一边计算着合适的落脚之处，以防相互重叠的法术最终逼得他无处可逃，一边躲闪着狂信徒的攻击——从好的一方面来看，灾厄之环的无差别攻击令他们也手忙脚乱，一边向席洛拉射出飞箭。

 

血液在耳边奔流，一时之间，崔斯特沉浸在这种紧张而狂乱的氛围中，沉浸在这种竭尽全力、拼死作战的感觉里，感到自由而放纵。有如从高空坠落时一般，只要不在乎最后的结局，就可以尽情领略飞翔般的缥缈快意。

 

过去的近百年间，随着他的挚爱和挚友一一离他而去，这种感觉——这种不在乎结局的想法——越来越强烈。

 

但现在不同了，他又有了可以为之奋战的人。

 

不是为了他实际上并不熟悉的商队或市民，不是为了近乎抽象的善良之心，不是为了他必须秉持的信仰。而是一个具体的人。

 

可是——

 

之前的猜测重新浮现。

 

真的有可能吗？

 

如果是真的，他还值得崔斯特为之奋战吗？

 

又一个黑色的圆环在脚下张开，崔斯特冲向圆环的边缘。远远望去，他看到灰影和黛莉雅已经消失在高塔脚下，想必很快就会找到席洛拉，直接面对来自塞尔女术士的攻击。

 

现在不是犹豫的时候。

 

最开始的灾厄之环已经开始消散，在地上留下死寂的黑色印记。或许他可以从上面安全通过，靠近高塔。于是崔斯特加紧攻势，接连不断的箭矢有如一根银线，连接着他和席洛拉所在的露台，将二者的距离渐渐拉近。此时此刻，他意识到席洛拉停止了施法，灾厄之环不再出现了。

 

是箭矢终于刺穿了护盾，击中了塞尔女术士？还是灰影和黛莉雅终于突破重围，来到了她的面前？

 

如同回应他的疑问一般，一只人类般大小的乌鸦飞出露台，飞进夜空。

 

乌鸦的身份不言自明——黛莉雅曾提到席洛拉有一条可以让她变成巨鸟的披风。看起来，灰影和黛莉雅成功了。

 

崔斯特单膝跪地，射出一箭。

 

银白的箭矢撕开夜幕，正中目标，乌鸦像断了线的风筝一样滑向城墙之外的无冬森林。

 

接着，另一个身影从二十尺高的露台上一跃而起，轻盈落地。崔斯特差点儿射出第二箭——直到他看清面前的景象。

 

他目瞪口呆。

 

那是一匹形貌可怖的黑色骏马，鼻孔冒出浓烟，脚下踏着烈焰。那是一个下界生物，一只梦魇。但更重要的是，那是贾拉索的坐骑。它驮着灰影和黛莉雅奔向城门，显然是去追逐他们落荒而逃的敌人。

 

有多大可能，灰影在跟踪崔斯特过程中得到了贾拉索的东西？有多大可能，他恰好拥有一件和贾拉索的坐骑相同的奇物？

 

又有多大可能，他的确和贾拉索有所关联？

 

**我犯过一个致命的错误：把一个卓尔当成朋友。**

 

他恍然大悟。

 

几拍心跳之后，崔斯特也已经骑上了安达哈，跟在同伴后方冲进森林。

 

战斗的喧嚣渐渐远去，树叶在头顶随风摇曳，发出轻柔的叹息。崔斯特紧盯着远方的灰影，看见他在黛莉雅的指引下不断调整着梦魇的方向。而崔斯特跟在他身后，默默追逐，像他一直以来所作的那样，追逐着一个来自过去的影子。

 

也许不再是一个影子了。

 

他意识到，他之所以直到现在才有所察觉，只是因为曾经的他不敢去想。眼下，当他终于认真思索这种可能性的时候，无数证据纷纷涌现上来，迫不及待地印证他的猜测。他为自己的懦弱而暗暗发笑——他懦弱的潜意识不愿直视可能的事实，让他始终躲避着这个敏感的思路。

 

这个他一旦想到，就觉得豁然开朗的思路。

 

远处，黛莉雅高高举起柯扎之针，向他索要一束闪电。崔斯特夹住安达哈的肋侧，从独角兽的背上高高站起身来，拉开陶玛里穿心弓。电弧飞过森林上方，消失在柯扎之针的顶端。

 

四周的树木变得密集，遮蔽了他们继续抛接闪电能量的路线。黛莉雅放低长棍，崔斯特也坐了下来。

 

在战斗之外，崔斯特对他曾经的宿敌了解有限，但就是这些有限的了解也和灰影不经意间透露的细节对应得严丝合缝。因为……

 

他“从小”生活在港口城市。

 

他对魔索布莱了如指掌，甚至会使用卓尔默语。

 

他理所当然地假设崔斯特知道“死亡的滋味”。

 

他曾经“把一个卓尔当成朋友”。

 

他知道关海法“不怎么喜欢”他。

 

梦魇再次路过一片树木相对稀疏的区域，黛莉雅重新举起长棍。崔斯特向她射出一箭，动作近乎机械。

 

这个思路最大的障碍就在于他为什么还活着，但就连这个问题，灰影其实也早已给出了答案。

 

的确，作为人类，他最多在半个世纪以前就已经死了，但他“变成了阴魂”。在影界物质的浸染下，阴魂的寿命和他们位于主位面的同族不可同日而语。

 

更何况，因为那把邪恶长剑的存在，灰影不能被杀死。

 

精灵战士依然在向他招手，于是崔斯特继续射箭。他没有思考柯扎之针是否能承受这么多能量，不仅是因为他相信黛莉雅的判断，更是因为他依然沉浸在自己的思路里。

 

就连那些意味不明的话语也有了全新的解释。

 

“我担心我们的确没什么不同。”当崔斯特提及阿提密斯·恩崔立时，他如此说道。

 

“如果你知道……你就不会这么说了。”当卓尔发誓要将灰影从他的半魔鬼主子手里救出来时，他如此说道。

 

“崔斯特，我不敢相信……是你。”情热之中，他如此说道。

 

以及——

 

“你本该死了才对。”第一次开口时，他如此说道。

 

这是最确凿、最直接、最显而易见的证据。他没有掩饰自己的身份，因为那时他还没发现对面的卓尔对他的身份一无所知。

 

树木再次变得茂密，崔斯特坐回到了马背上，扯住随风安达哈飞扬的鬃毛。

 

那么，只剩下最后一个问题了。崔斯特紧紧盯住前方策马狂奔的身影。一个需要他扪心自问的问题。

 

他能把那个阴魂——那个杀手——当作值得自己为之奋战的人吗？在他终于追上他一直追逐的身影的如今，他的良心是否允许他这么做？

 

答案立即浮现——来自于他的直觉，他的情感；但他花了好一会儿工夫才隐约想到这背后的逻辑——来自于他的理智，他的道德。

 

崔斯特从不欣赏欺骗，无论是欺骗他人还是欺骗自己。所以他不会无视这个既定的，无可否认的事实：他从灰影身上感受到无可抗拒的吸引力，一种早已被他自己界定为爱慕的感情。没错，那些吸引他的特质绝大部分在一个世纪前就已经呈现在他面前，但其中微小的不同才起了决定性的作用。就像他曾经假设过、希冀过的，他真的在属于杀手的致命躯壳下窥见了一丝“希望之光”。可能是因为上百年的光阴改变了那个杀手对世界的看法，就像崔斯特也逐渐意识到万事万物并非善恶两立、黑白分明；也可能是因为那丝光明一直隐藏在他的内心深处，但固执的卓尔既没有机会也没有兴趣去发掘。

 

现在，当卓尔被迫抛开成见，他有了发掘的机会也有了发掘的兴趣，然后，他看见了真相。

 

并做出了决定。

 

他将为之而奋战。

 

梦魇放慢脚步，带着他们绕过最后一片茂密的树丛，走向席洛拉·萨尔穆所在的空地。塞尔女术士站在恐惧之环的边缘，负能量的触手从环域中伸出，包裹住她的全身，治愈崔斯特的魔法箭矢在她肩头留下的致命伤口。

 

崔斯特当即射出一箭，但席洛拉已经竖起了另一个能量护盾。

 

比之前弱得多——魔法箭矢的冲击令她不由后退。

 

卓尔将第二支箭矢搭上弓弦，驱使安达哈跑到一个更好的角度上，准备再次出击。然而，独角兽刚刚迈出两步，黛莉雅就从梦魇的背上站了起来。

 

“试试这个！”她怒吼，将裹着闪电能量的柯扎之针狠狠掷向她的前任上司。树叶簌簌落下，独角兽和梦魇人立嘶鸣，巨大的爆炸声令空气本身也为之颤抖。席洛拉飞了起来，飞进她身后的恐怖之环，拖着绝望的尖叫落向视野之外，激起一片黑烟。

 

无冬森林重归寂静。

 

黛莉雅翻身下马，走进恐怖之环。一分钟后，她再次现身，一手握着柯扎之针，一手抓着席洛拉的乌鸦斗篷。

 

“结束了。”她说。


	18. Chapter 18

不愿将可能的追兵引回住所，他们并未返回位于无冬森林边缘的护林人小屋或苏伦神殿，而是穿过重重夜幕，穿过茂密的丛林，跑向远离海岸的森林东侧。最后，他们在一小片相对开阔的空地上停下脚步，将梦魇和独角兽送归异界。

 

“生堆火吧，就在这里过夜。”黛莉雅说道，走向空地边缘，“我去刚才路过的湖边洗澡，不要跟过来。”

 

她绕过一丛高大的灌木，迅速消失在森林深处。

 

灰影不以为然地哼了一声，但没有反驳。

 

“你来生火，”崔斯特对阴魂说，“我去收集树枝。”

 

“希望不是个借口，”灰影嘲笑道，“因为如果你跟着她，她肯定会打断你的腿。”

 

“多谢关心。”卓尔回以假笑，走进森林。

 

灰影的动作比想象中快得多，当卓尔抱着一叠树枝匆匆返回空地时，阴魂已经在草坪上清理出一小片泥土，用细树枝和干枯的松针生起了一团稳定的篝火。他正拿着石块垒在火堆边缘，跳跃的火光给他的背影镀上了一层闪烁不定的金边。崔斯特走过去，将树枝扔在几尺之外，在灰影身旁坐了下来。

 

也许是为卓尔的速度感到惊讶，灰影向崔斯特投来疑惑的目光。然后他越过卓尔，望向崔斯特刚刚带回来的木柴。

 

“梅丽凯的游侠就拿这种东西生火？”他嘲讽道，“看看这露水，黛莉雅根本不用跑那么远洗澡——还是说，你真的跟去偷窥了？”

 

阴魂的指责倒也不是全无道理，崔斯特的确没有费事挑选适合点火的干燥枯木——他可不想浪费时间。所以他没有反驳，而是紧盯着灰影，在全新的认知下体味着他听到这些话时的感受。曾几何时，他必然会深感受辱，将它们当作是和发话者的内心一样扭曲的恶毒言辞；但现在，他竟然开始欣赏那种犀利的幽默感，甚至陶醉于很可能是他臆想出来的一丝妒意。

 

终于，灰影在他激烈的注视中垂下了视线，若无其事地拨弄着火堆。

 

回想起一个世纪前的咄咄逼人，即使是这种目光上的退让也令崔斯特倍感惊奇。心跳猛然加快，他一把抓住灰影拿着树枝的手，迫使阴魂转过身来。

 

“干什……”灰影开口，剩下的话被堵了回去。

 

意识到阴魂的真实身份并没有让这个吻变得苦涩。恰恰相反，他们曾经的对抗在卓尔心底燃起了一股火焰——也许是源自怒火，一如激战时的狂热。它催促着他，烧灼着他，让他血液沸腾，理智蒸发。崔斯特一手握住灰影的手腕，一手按在阴魂的肩头，像掠食动物般撕咬着灰影的双唇。

 

如果灰影是一个崭新的情人，崔斯特或许还会想要注重形象，有所保留。但他不再是了。他早已见识过了卓尔在任何其他人面前都不曾流露过的最狂野、最放纵的一面。

 

惊愕之下，灰影下意识地向后躲避，却因此而失去了平衡，被紧追不舍的卓尔一把推到在地。鲜血的气息弥散开来，不知是谁撞破了嘴。但既然灰影并未认真反抗，崔斯特也不打算就此罢手。

 

舌尖突破牙齿的防御，伸进口腔，体会着纵情肆虐的快感。上颚柔软，舌面粗糙，两壁湿滑，四处都充满血的腥甜。

**这味道更好。** 在大脑中某个疏离的角落里，崔斯特暗暗想到。 **更像他。**

 

灰影发出近乎窒息的鼻音。他微微侧过头，给双方留出呼吸的空间。崔斯特随他去了，从善如流地将目标转移到阴魂颈侧，舔舐着他的脖子。他解开了灰影的披风，对此阴魂并未表示反对；但当卓尔试图解开他的衬衫时，灰影按住了他的手。

 

“所以你是想我了——就捡柴的那会儿工夫？我真感动。”他呼吸急促，声音被烧得一片沙哑，但即使是这样也没忘了冷嘲热讽，“很可惜，黛莉雅随时都会回来。”

 

“她不会回来，不会很快回来。”崔斯特头也不抬，他轻轻咬住灰影的喉结，让那一小块凸起在他的牙齿之间紧张地滑动，“我和她说过了。”

 

“说过了？你说了什么？”

 

“说我有笔账要和你算，我需要和你独处的时间。”崔斯特的手伸向下方，隔着阴魂的皮裤握住他已经勃起的阴茎，强调着“算账”的方法。

 

“你，你刚才就是去……”一时之间，灰影似乎是无言以对，但也可能是因为要害被握住而难以组织起有效的语言。但他很快恢复过来，抓住卓尔的手腕扯到一边，一副冷硬的面具开始出现在他依然泛着情欲的脸上。

 

“听我说，这太疯狂了。我不是反对——”他停下来，深吸一口气，努力平复呼吸，“沉浸于欲望是堕落的开始，对像你我这样的战士来说更是致命的打击。控制自己。”

 

没错，正是他的风格。把自己当成一把刀，一件杀人的工具，一丝不苟地打磨至完美，在每件事上都绝对自制。不欣赏美，不感受爱，不陶醉于任何没有实际用途的事。那时候，崔斯特将之视为空洞无物、毫无意义的人生。

 

他终将让他明白，这些源自本能的欢愉才是诸神赐予众生的最美好的祝福。只是现在，卓尔并不打算和灰影辩论，那只会让他们的思路走到太过严肃的方向上。

 

“欲望？你搞错了吧。我说过了，我要和你算账。”崔斯特猛地把灰影的衬衫下摆从腰带里抽了出来，他动作太快，阴魂没来得及阻拦，“我要惩罚你。”

 

刚刚成形的冰冷面具碎裂一地，像从万丈高空掉在地上的玻璃。灰影倒吸一口冷气。

 

“我帮你们除掉了席洛拉。”停顿了几秒，他指出。很好，他已经被拐到了卓尔的思路上。

 

虽然还在负隅顽抗。

 

“那个可以算是你对黛莉雅的补偿。”崔斯特反驳，“我呢？你骗了我。我来决定你要怎么补偿我。”

 

被阴影物质浸染的皮肤下泛起红晕，灰影的呼吸再次变得急促。他躺在那里，从发绳里松脱出来的黑发乱糟糟地铺在草地上，而他难以置信地望向压在他上方的卓尔，篝火的倒影在漆黑的双眼中轻盈起舞。

 

“我要怎么补偿你？”他轻声问道，终于屈服了。

 

崔斯特的嗓子里溢出一声低吼。他揪住灰影的衬衫前襟，用力一扯。看似脆弱的纽扣纹丝不动，卓尔发出挫败的呻吟。

 

“附魔的。”灰影喘息道，伸手摸索着自己的胸前，“得解开。”

 

他灵活的手指变得笨拙，解开前两颗扣子在崔斯特看来已经花了无穷无尽的时间。

 

“够了。”卓尔下令，“转过去。”

 

灰影皱起眉，似乎并不喜欢被人呼来喝去，但欲望冲淡了恼怒，他还是依言而行。崔斯特微微直起上身，欣赏着在自己双腿之间的狭小空间里蠕动着扭转身体的阴魂，然后，等灰影终于转过身来之后，他放低重心，双手绕过灰影的腰，解开他的腰带一把从腰带扣中抽了出来。柔韧的皮革甩进半空，发出撕裂空气的脆响。

 

“别打我，”灰影不安地动了动，浑身紧绷，“我不玩那种游戏。”

 

一瞬间，崔斯特想要保持角色，说他才是有权作出决定的人，而阴魂只能乖乖接受。但他立即放弃了：不仅是因为他本来就没有这些略显暴虐的想法，也是因为他不知道灰影在他的魔鬼主子手里遭受过什么苦难。他不希望自己在任何方面和那个怪物有所重叠。

 

卓尔俯下身，将灰影的头发拂到一边，安抚般地吻上他的后颈。考虑到阴魂刚刚被他仰面朝天压在地上，那里混杂着汗水、青草和泥土的味道。听起来或许恶心，实际上却令崔斯特觉得无比煽情。他吻着他，一路向下，从发根吻到领口，然后拉住衬衫的领子往下扯，让阴魂的肩膀和后背从被解开了两个扣子的领口暴露出来。灰影的手臂被附魔衬衫紧紧捆在身体两侧，随着卓尔的拉扯弯向背后。蝴蝶骨彼此靠近，斜方肌中间出现一道漂亮的凹痕。崔斯特伸出舌头，沿着那道凹陷轻轻滑过，满意地看到灰影因此而猛地一颤。

 

“放心，”卓尔缓缓开口，故意让双唇若即若离地擦过阴魂的后背，“我可不会破坏这副漂亮的皮肤。”

 

他另有打算。他手里还抓着灰影的腰带，柔韧结实，质地刚好。趁着灰影因为意料之外的露骨称赞而分神，崔斯特用腰带把阴魂的两只手反绑在背后。

 

“认真的？”灰影问道，在束缚允许的微小范围内用力拉扯皮革，手腕上泛起缺血的白印。

 

崔斯特听得很仔细，以确定阴魂的声音里没有愤怒或恐惧的成分。更何况，如果灰影真心挣扎，这种业余的捆法根本不可能困住精于此道的杀手，所以他故作凶狠：“你觉得我在逗你玩？”

 

说着，他把灰影的剑带往上推，推到阴魂腰间，然后抓住他的裤子往下扯，扯过膝盖。膝盖之下是一双长靴，想把裤子扯下来就必须脱鞋。崔斯特打量着眼前的风景，决定省了这个麻烦。

 

他站起身来，从阴魂面前退开。

 

“崔斯特！”灰影气急败坏地大叫，用卓尔听不懂的语言连声诅咒。被脱到半裸是一回事，被脱到半裸之后绑起来光着屁股晾在一边是另一回事。

 

“别动——别转身，好好反省。你这可不像认错的态度。”卓尔边说边踱向一侧，从腰包里翻出一罐刀油。换一个角度，他能看见灰影挺立的阴茎埋在沾着露水的细软草叶里，如果他想要靠着摩擦纾解欲火，那些毛绒绒的玩意儿就会争先恐后地迎上来火上浇油。所以阴魂一动不动，但他紧绷的肌肉微微颤抖，显然是正在为了要不要继续陪卓尔玩下去而天人交战。

 

接着，一片隐约可见的潮红从被扯开的衣领下方蔓延上来，攀上他的肩膀。看来他已经作出了决定。

 

“我错了。请——”他开口，却又立即停住了，崔斯特几乎能听见他在咬牙；然后是磕磕绊绊的下半句，在木柴爆裂的噼啪声中细如蚊蚋，“请你——请你惩罚我。”

 

明明是自己想出来的角色设定，明明一开始也让对方窘迫不已，但不知为什么，当灰影终于下定决心真正配合的时候，竟设法对他回敬了成倍的冲击力。仅仅是几个单词，就让崔斯特眼前飞起白光，仿佛被电流击穿了身体。他吸着气，飞快地扯掉斗篷，脱下秘银链甲衫，将装着刀油的罐子和挂着弯刀的剑带扔到一旁。刚一解开长裤，那个硬得发疼的家伙就雀跃着弹了出来，摔进他沾满油膏的手心里。他克制不住地套弄了几下，粗鲁的动作让他被自己手心上的剑茧划得生疼。

 

疼痛，再合适不过的感觉。就像他们之间无休无止的争斗给彼此留下的印记。

 

崔斯特走向灰影，最后两步几乎是扑到了灰影身上。他直奔主题，扶住阴魂的胯将他拖向自己，拖向合适的位置。

 

“放松。”他说，而这就是他给灰影的全部准备。

 

炽热的分身抵住入口，灰影发出压抑的呻吟；借着那一点点潦草的润滑，卓尔缓缓挤了进去。

 

紧绷的肌肉在压迫下敞开，狭窄的甬道为入侵的异物让出空间。粘膜包裹上来，细腻而柔顺，密集的触感让崔斯特不由闭上双眼，他听着灰影竭力忍耐的闷哼，浑身颤抖。刺激如此强烈，卓尔不得不停了下来，咬紧牙关，对抗着一插到底的欲望。那感觉就好像站在悬崖边缘，必须竭尽全力克制住后退的本能，稍不注意就会摔下深渊，万劫不复。

 

终于嵌进灰影体内之后，欲火反而消退了一点儿。不，与其说是消退，不如说是狂躁跳动的火苗开始稳定燃烧。崔斯特居高临下地看着他，灰影赤裸在外的皮肤上沾了一层薄汗，像太阳吸引行星一样吸引着他的目光。汗水在篝火的照耀下闪闪发亮，让阴魂被漂过一般的黯淡肤色呈现出雕像般的金属光泽。他按住灰影被反绑的手，开始浅浅抽插，每一下都从阴魂的嗓子里逼出一声低喘。他试探性地变换着角度，直到灰影突然猛地吸了一口气，咽下一声尖叫。不仅如此，阴魂还抬起了腰，向着卓尔迎了上来。

 

崔斯特想说几句下流的评价，告诉灰影他的动作有多饥渴，模样有多淫荡，却无论如何也开不了口。作为一个背弃族人的叛徒，他在许许多多的方面都让他的血统蒙羞。就算结过婚，就算有过固定伴侣也有过露水情缘，他的私生活最多只能用中规中矩来形容。崔斯特不会把灰影和凯蒂布莉尓相互比较，但不可否认的是，现在他正在做的事比他在过去两个世纪里做过的任何尝试都要出格得多，甚至让他最旖旎的梦境也相形见绌。在习惯这种出格之前，他无法再继续挑战他那颗总是存在感过剩的羞耻心了。

 

不过，已有的角色可以继续扮演下去，就像他计划好的那样。

 

“说说看，你错在哪儿？”他竭尽全力才让自己的声音不至于发抖，几乎是为了掩饰这一点，他对准正确的地方狠狠一顶。

 

双手反绑、两腿并拢的姿势让灰影难以保持平衡，他趴回地面，发出哽咽的呻吟。

 

“我……我骗了你。”阴魂勉强回答，“我保证……保证没有下次了。”

 

卓尔不置可否地哼了一声。“具体说说，你是怎么……骗我的？”

 

灰影没有出声，看起来已经情迷意乱。他又抬起腰来迎向后方，紧绷的大腿不住颤抖。

 

“说话！”崔斯特提示道，作为强调，他再次向那个地方发起猛攻。灰影被他压在地上，随着他的动作前后摇晃，依然没有回答。阴魂不断往上顶，又在卓尓的撞击下一次次趴倒在地，身体疯狂扭动。他被绑住的双手不可抑制地拉扯着皮带，指尖已经因为缺血而变得苍白。

 

“让我提醒你一下……所谓欺骗，”卓尔用力一顶，灰影贴着草尖向前滑了一寸，发出一声急促的尖叫，整个身体都陷入痉挛，将一股强烈的刺激送向卓尔。崔斯特收住话头，无论是一百年前还是一百年后，他都从没见过灰影如此失控的模样。

 

然后他明白了：此时此刻，那些看似无害的小草全是他的帮凶。

 

他俯下身来，轻轻环住阴魂的分身，保护它免受那些毛茸茸的小东西的折磨——的确是折磨，因为它们立即在卓尔的手背上带出一片瘙痒。倒不是说崔斯特就这样动了恻隐之心，他只是不希望自己的计划功亏一篑罢了。

 

“所谓欺骗，不只是……说假话而已，也包括，”崔斯特继续说了下去，希望灰影能够听清，因为这才是关键所在，“放任对方……陷入误解，并利用……这种误解。”

 

灰影胡乱答应了两声，试图在卓尔手中寻找摩擦。但崔斯特就那么握着他，拒绝给他提供任何借力。

 

“来吧，说说看，”卓尔坚持不懈地问道，“你是——怎么骗我的？”

 

这一次，灰影终于开口了。“我知道……你以为我嫉妒……你和黛莉雅的关系……”他断断续续地说，“实际上，实际上……我想杀了她，你的同伴，所以我……没有纠正你。”

 

“还有呢？”崔斯特逼问。

 

阴魂似乎陷入了迷茫。“没有了。”过了好久，他回答。

 

“再想想。”

 

“真的！”他怒吼，但听上去又像是在恳求，“那是……那是唯一一次。”

 

是时候了。

 

心脏跳越来越快，像宣布好戏即将开幕的密集鼓点。崔斯特的左手紧紧抓住灰影手腕上的腰带，为他可能的反应做好准备。

 

真可惜，他看不到灰影的脸，只能看见阴魂发红的耳廓。

 

“你又在骗我，”崔斯特弯下腰，嘴唇贴上阴魂汗津津的后背，“阿提密斯·恩崔立。”


	19. Chapter 19

阴魂全身紧绷。

 

一瞬间，快感呼啸而来，涌进每一条血管，将所有理智挤出崔斯特的大脑。世界骤然收缩，收缩到一块纯白的光斑上，某种意念固执地驻守在那里，让他 **必须** 坚持。崔斯特挣扎着，在迷雾中摸索，试图抓住一个支点。不知过了多久，散发着暖意的橙色出现白光边缘，带着酥麻向外扩散，将感官还给身体。他看见他的左手牢牢攥着捆住灰影的皮带，指节发白；他感到他的阴茎埋在阴魂体内，突突乱跳。

 

他从没想过他竟然也会有这么一天，为了自己的黑暗血统而倍感庆幸的一天。在卓尔的社会里，如果一个男性无法控制好自己的身体，特别是，如果他无法控制好胯下的东西，他就算不会立即死在生性淫荡的女祭司手中，也绝无可能将他的劣种基因流传下去。就这样，残酷的性别压迫为卓尔男性赋予了其他种族——包括人类也包括阴魂——无法企及的忍耐力。

 

的确，他的右手一片潮湿。

 

这已经能说明很多问题了。

 

但还不够。崔斯特一定要听他亲口承认。

 

就像奔跑到疲惫的极限后，酸痛的双腿会重新变得轻盈；燃烧到欲望的顶点时，强烈的刺激也渐渐变得麻木。一旦意识到他天赋异禀的血统能为他提供怎样的优势，崔斯特甚至觉得自己忍受得也没有那么痛苦。

 

不仅如此，他还要将这份优势发挥到极致。

 

卓尔深吸一口气，缓缓退出阴魂的身体，带出一声无意识的呻吟。温热的粘膜吸附着他，作出情难自已的挽留。那个被迫撤离温柔乡的东西向他发出激烈抗议：如此重要的事竟然半途而废，他有责任纠正这个荒谬的错误。

 

还好，他还保有足够理智，不至于听从阴茎的指挥。相反，他在大脑的指挥下先脱掉自己的上衣，然后又脱了灰影的长靴，将他的裤子拉过脚踝，远远甩到一旁。阴魂几乎没有反应，显然是迷失在高潮过后的余韵里。然而，当崔斯特回到他上方，把他的短刀从刀鞘里拔出来的时候，灰影瞬间清醒了过来。

 

“你要干什么？”他的声音依然沙哑，情欲却已经一扫而空，身体也开始向战斗状态靠拢——如果他真的有可能在屁股离一根刚刚给过他高潮的阴茎如此之近的情况下做到这点的话。崔斯特可以轻易猜出阴魂的脑子里在转着些什么念头，例如，怀疑卓尔会恪守职责，完成他铲奸除恶、消灭宿敌的终身使命。他必须迅速帮他打消那些想法。

 

短刀干脆利落地切断了捆住灰影的腰带；崔斯特在阴魂来得及有所动作之前一巴掌拍上他的屁股，近乎着迷地看着红色的指印从皮肤下迅速浮现——在黑暗精灵身上永远不可能看到的景象。他的阴茎因此而跃跃欲试地跳动着，希望能立即大展身手。

 

灰影惊叫一声，飞快转身。这一巴掌的色情意味太过明显，把他勉强凝聚起来的紧张气氛打得烟消云散。他刚开始转身的时候应该只是为了防止卓尔再给他几巴掌，行至半途才意识到他将不得不在转过身来之后面对着崔斯特的目光，结果就这样保持着侧卧的姿势僵在了那里。

 

“看着我。”卓尔说，他紧盯住阴魂，看见一滴汗水沿着眉弓的弧度流向额角，流向沾满露水的散乱黑发。灰影对他的话充耳不闻，眼神飘向一旁断作几截的腰带，假装在担心等下要怎么固定住自己的裤子。崔斯特想揉一揉那头湿漉漉的黑发，想舔掉那滴在篝火中闪闪发光的汗珠，也想扳住灰影的下巴，强迫他对上自己的双眼。取而代之地，他跨坐在阴魂的左腿上，抬起他位于上方的另一条腿，毫无障碍地将它压向阴魂的头顶。他挪上前去，抵住阴魂的会阴轻轻摩擦，拖着淫靡的水痕来到入口，陷在那个尚未合拢的小洞前面，像钥匙对准锁眼，剑尖搭上剑鞘，理所当然地应该插进去，一刺到底。

 

相反，他挪开了，在目标周围反复徘徊，胀痛的阴茎吐出更多前液，只有灰影比他更加窘迫的事实才让他坚持了下去。阴魂的呼吸再次变得粗重；阴茎再次蹭上穴口时，崔斯特感到那里正在不自觉地翕动着，仿佛在恳求他的进入。

 

“你还在等什么？”终于，灰影咬着牙问道。

 

等你这句话。崔斯特暗忖。但他说：“等你说实话。你承诺……不再骗我。”他停下来，深吸一口气。“告诉我你的名字。真名。”

 

又是一串他听不懂的诅咒，也许是卡林港的方言。

 

“你不是已经说出来了吗？混蛋。”

 

“那不算，那是我猜的。”崔斯特反驳。他顶了进去，慢慢探向深处，轻车熟路地找到正确的点，细细研磨；灰影不由得弓起后背，脚趾蜷曲。“为了证明……你的坦诚，和歉意，”卓尔说道，调动全部意志力再次退了出来，“你必须……亲口告诉我。”

 

阴魂落回地面，重重喘息着。“我……要杀了你！”

 

“又一句谎言。”崔斯特假装严肃地评论道，“看来，你并不打算……真心认错。”说着，他缓缓抬高重心，身体后移，仿佛已经失望透顶、兴致全无，于是决定结束这场游戏，站起身来从阴魂面前退开，穿上衣服一去不返。他动得足够慢，给灰影留出了足够的反应时间，但与此同时，他也担心骄傲的阴魂不愿屈服。

 

那时他要怎么办？难道就这么戛然而止？

 

事实证明，他多虑了。情急之下，阴魂甚至将上半身抬了起来，附魔衬衫紧紧缠在他身上，将他固定成一个扭曲的姿势，篝火倒映在漆黑的双眼里，像欲望化作实质，在夜色中熊熊燃烧。此时此刻，崔斯特才退开了不到半尺。

 

“好吧——好吧！该死的卓尔……”灰影说急切地说，“你赢了，你是对的。我……我是，”他最后挣扎了一秒，突然松了劲，脑袋砸回地面，自暴自弃地报上姓名，“……恩崔立。阿提密斯·恩崔立。”

 

即使早已知道了真相，即使满心期待着这个回答，真正听到它的时候，却还是给卓尔造成了难以言喻的冲击。按照原本的计划，崔斯特本想继续逼问他、折磨他，迫使他在欲火的煎熬下逐一描述他们曾经的交集，证明他的确是他所声称的那个人。但很可惜，再强大的意志也有其极限，就这么几个短短的音节，崔斯特已经被撩拨得难以自持，在恍惚中轻声呜咽。因为单是这个名字本身，以及它所代表的意义，就足以胜过一切最迷人的情话、最温柔的抚摸、最富有技巧的碰触、最抵死缠绵的交合。

 

他从被他压住的那条腿上移下来，移到阴魂的两腿之间，让他转身面对自己。他望向灰影——不，不再是灰影了。如今，他可以堂而皇之地用他曾经避之不及的名字思索并称呼面前的男人，这一认知将更多血液送向下身，令他的大脑一片空白。崔斯特深吸一口气，埋进阴魂体内，毫不掩饰地发出惬意的呻吟。

 

阿提密斯·恩崔立回望着他，松懈的神情近乎迷茫。他头发里夹着树叶，面颊上沾着泥土和草汁，显得凌乱而狼狈，和他总是精于自控的风格形成强烈对比。崔斯特从他黑色的双眼中看见了自己的倒影，看见了自己披散的白发、赤裸的身躯和淡紫色的眼眸。他意识到，他们终于真正目睹了对方前所未有的一面。

 

一时之间，某种微小的冲动暗暗滋长，让崔斯特击溃并掌控眼前的男人。不是源自于血统的残忍，而是源自于他们长久以来的关系。就像他在每一次决斗时希望的那样，邪恶输给良善，黑暗死于光明，阿提密斯·恩崔立也会在他手下一败涂地，以此反衬出他的正义、正确，以此证明他作出了正确的选择。

 

然而，就在此时，恩崔立向他伸出手来——也许是想抚摸他的脸，也许是想搂上他的脖子——却被脱到一半的衬衫妨碍了动作。下意识地，崔斯特向他靠近，让他抱住自己。

 

那种冲动——那种阴暗的欲念——消失了，消失得无影无踪，一同消失的还有他们深入骨髓的对抗和近乎本能的敌意。曾经的仇恨划上了句点，奇妙的可能性铺陈在面前。他们不会再将对方视为自己的对立面，不会再带着抹杀彼此的恶意性命相博。

 

念及于此，他不可抑制地吻上了恩崔立张开的双唇。

 

绵密的触感推挤着他，带着之前的湿软和顺滑，变得越来越热，越来越服帖。夜风轻柔拂过，不但没能送上丝毫清凉，反而让敏感的皮肤生出更多战栗。视野渐渐变得模糊，各种声音却听得真切：树叶簌簌颤抖，篝火咝咝燃烧，他们喘息着，呻吟着，相连的地方发出黏腻而污秽的声响。

 

“阿提密斯……”他轻叹，隐约意识到他也曾在情热之中叫出过同一个名字。和现在不同，那时是被误导的结果；现在是因为他想要这么做，想要再次确认带给他极乐的那个人。就像被他叫到名字的人曾经说过、做过的那样，崔斯特努力将目光聚焦在那双漆黑的眼睛上。“我无法相信……真的是你。”

 

恍惚间，他听见恩崔立回答，还能是谁呢？但杀手目光迷离，那声音更像是源自崔斯特自己，源自他的内心深处。在反问，也在确认——还能是谁呢？

 

快感漫上来，像涨潮的海水将他吞没，排山倒海，沛然莫御。他被卷进旋转的激流，只觉得天旋地转，仿佛迷失在不同位面的夹缝之中，失去了空间感，失去了时间感，失去了真实感。

 

***

 

恩崔立挣扎着爬起来的时候，崔斯特甚至还没从高潮的余韵中恢复过来。他一边欣赏着阴魂的肌肉线条，一边暗暗不满，觉得自己的努力并没有给对方造成足够的影响。接下来的一幕更是令这份怨气有增无减：杀手匆匆清理身体，穿好衣服，仿佛想要立即和刚刚结束的性爱划清界限。所以崔斯特在恩崔立从他身边走过的时候勾住了他的脚踝。

 

“你要去哪儿？”他问道，放任杀手把脚抽出来，却顺势解开了他的鞋带。

 

恩崔立瞪了他一眼，在他身边蹲了下来。

 

“抓只兔子。”他说。

 

“你饿了？我记得你说你吃过晚饭。”崔斯特直起上身，“体力消耗有这么大吗？”

 

“吃不吃并不重要。” 恩崔立紧盯着手里的鞋带。

 

“重要的是？”

 

“拿回来剥了皮烤一烤，掩盖这里的酸臭味儿。”他向卓尔投来挖苦的一瞥，“快起来，黛莉雅随时都会回来。”

 

崔斯特没有回答，但当恩崔立系好鞋带站起身来之后，他立即抱住阴魂的膝盖，将体重压了上去。显而易见，他的努力给恩崔立造成的影响远远超过杀手愿意表现出来的程度，因为让塞尔人闻风丧胆的阴魂战士竟然就这么两腿一软，被他简单粗暴的突袭一下扑倒在地。

 

“放开我！”恩崔立一边奋力蠕动，一边提着裤子，以防他没了腰带保护的长裤在他挣扎的过程中擅离职守。很快，他发现这个动作让他难以作出任何有效反抗，于是干脆放弃努力，转身面对卓尔。“别说我没提醒过你——如果黛莉雅现在回来，至少我穿好了衣服。”

 

“她不会回来的。”崔斯特得意一笑，“我让她先回她的护林人小屋去了。”

 

恩崔立瞪着他。

 

“你……早就计划好了？把她支开，逼我……让我……”他顿了顿，“我从不知道你竟然这么狡猾——你那颗正直纯洁的心不再拒绝一切阴谋诡计了吗？”

 

“也许你并不了解我，就像我也不了解你一样。”崔斯特说，他还在笑着，但声音渐渐变得严肃起来。他是认真的。“我们可以纠正这个错误。”

 

杀手久久注视着他。

 

“的确。”阿提密斯·恩崔立终于承认。

 

***

 

“你们聊完了？一定吵得很激烈吧——”黛莉雅嘲笑道，“看啊，嘴都肿了。”

 

崔斯特下意识地捂住嘴，脸颊烫得像着了火。意识到这动作有多欲盖弥彰，他只能一边寄望于他的黑色皮肤，一边假装打了个哈欠，把手放了下来。

 

他瞥向恩崔立。杀手虽然面无表情，手上的小动作却没逃过卓尔敏感的双眼。阴魂正不动声色地拉扯着衣袖，遮住手腕上渐渐褪去的勒痕。他的嘴肿了吗？杀手紧抿着双唇，所以看不出来。那就是没有肿——不，好像真的有点儿？

 

黛莉雅再次大笑，打断了卓尔惴惴不安的观察。她的笑声中带着前所未有的轻松。

 

“我希望你好好惩罚过他了。”黛莉雅对崔斯特说道，“不然我可没有帮你去对付他那个阴魂主子的动力。”

 

“你愿意帮助我们？”崔斯特一阵惊喜。

 

精灵战士点了点头。“鉴于你帮我解决了席洛拉，我也理应有所回报——在不缺乏动力的情况下。”她再次笑了起来，“所以，你有好好惩罚他吗？”

 

崔斯特的脸颊重新变得滚烫。“我……”他嗫嚅。

 

“够了！”恩崔立急忙打断了他，“你们慢慢商量吧，我先走了。”

 

“回无冬城吗？”崔斯特问道，更多只是想转移话题。

 

 “我必须每天向他汇报。” 杀手无奈地耸了耸肩，“但至少席洛拉已经死了，也许阿莱格尼会暂时放过我，甚至允许我返回南方。”

 

“谁？”

 

黛莉雅的声音从一旁传来，如此平稳、如此冷酷，和她不久前轻松愉快的语气形成鲜明对比。

 

“谁？”恩崔立停下脚步。

 

“你说谁会暂时放过你？”

 

“阿莱格尼。”

 

“全名。”

 

恩崔立转过身来，直视着黛莉雅。“他是一名耐色领主，一个提夫林阴魂。他的名字叫赫佐·阿莱格尼。”

 

崔斯特紧盯着他们，从黛莉雅的眼中看到了一闪而过的痛苦，并同时看到了这种痛苦在恩崔立身上引起的共鸣。他意识到，如果是在从前，他可能无法理解他们的痛苦有多深刻，但现在，他似乎隐隐窥到了那种创伤——那种超越了肉体折磨，触及骨髓的创伤。

 

“如果我知道……”她哽咽了，甚至无法大声说出那个名字，“如果我知道是他在领导阴魂，就算为了对抗他，我也会留在席洛拉身边。”

 

一时之间，崔斯特不得不好奇，有什么痛苦能胜过一个以阴谋背叛为准则的邪恶社会带给一个善良灵魂的痛苦，他不得不好奇，为什么这种痛苦竟然没能在他心中留下如此深刻的，不可愈合的伤痕，为什么他的心中总能怀有希望，总能向往光明。

 

接着，他想起恩崔立听到他的痛苦经历时说过的话。“你有一个伟大的父亲。他虽然死了……牺牲了，总好过活到背叛你的那一天。”

 

也许这就是答案。他——还有她——从未得到过这样的一个指引者，一个可以为他们抚平伤痛的人。或者，曾经有人假扮过这个角色，却最终背叛了他们。

 

“我会杀了他。”崔斯特说道；他扶住摇摇欲坠的黛莉雅，望进恩崔立的双眼，“我们会杀了他。”

 

他可以充当那个角色——不，他 **必将** 胜任那个角色。

 

 


End file.
